Un dulce contrato
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Isabella Swan ha sido entregada a un hombre por medio de un contrato matrimonial, pero lo difícil no era cumplir con tal contrato, sino mantener su corazón a salvo de las farsas sociales y del hombre con el que se ha casado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo, no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines lucrativos.**

 **JulieDeSousaRK, mil gracias por tu apoyo para publicar esto. No pensaba adaptarla a éste fandom, pero tus ánimos me han hecho hacerlo. Gracias por estar a mi lado.**

 **U** **n dulce contrato**

Prólogo

El verano que conocí a Edward Cullen; descubrí que aparte de ser la niña heredera de los Swan, yo era la _alianza_ familiar más beneficiosa de entre el círculo social de mis padres. Era consciente de que ellos no eran los más cariñosos; pero jamás imaginé que, fueran capaces de darme como un producto de intercambio.

No lo pensé, juro que no lo quería de ese modo. Siempre creí que mi vida sería simple y que conocería a un buen chico con el cual pasear los fines de semana, comer helado, ir al cine y hasta darme mi primer beso, con la perversión de unos chicos de apenas dieciocho años y después de unos meses (o quizá años), llegar a casarme, mas por amor. La idea de vivir con un hombre que apenas y conocía me daba una grima; sin embargo, simplemente mi padre decidió mi futuro sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

—Firma de una buena vez, Bella —la voz de mi madre, me llegó quedita desde un lado. Me tomó del codo y jaló discretamente de el para hacerme entrar en razón. Llevaba rato mirando el papel en el que, estaba estipulado el acuerdo de conveniencia para las empresas. Yo tendría que ser la esposa perfecta y a cambio, mi padre recibiría el dinero necesario para nuevas inversiones en la compañía. Era como un contrato, en el cual sería el producto de intercambio.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre de ojos color verde que, estaba sentado frente a mí. Tenía el semblante rígido y serio. La mirada imperturbable, me recorría de pies a cabeza, esperando a que mi firma se estampara sobre el papel.

La voz de mi madre; susurrando en mi oído me, causó una jaqueca que en cualquier otro momento me estaría tirando en cama. No obstante, en ese momento, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire y salir al jardín para aclarar las ideas que me tamborileaban en el cerebro.

¿Cómo pretendían que me casara con un tipo que apenas y conocía?

—Vaya señora Swan, parece que estaremos aquí un par de minutos más —el hombre miró su reloj y arrugó el entrecejo para luego volver a mirarme. Sus cejas enarcadas, me causaron escalofrío en las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Acomodó las solapas de su traje y respiró profundo; como si con eso, el tiempo fuese a ir más lento—, tengo un par de juntas dentro de quince minutos.

—Bella, hazme el favor de firmar ese papel de una buena vez —estuve a punto de replicar; pero cuando vi la silueta de mi padre saliendo del despacho, supe que debía hacerlo en ese momento.

Con la mano temblorosa, recargué la punta del bolígrafo sobre la hoja y entre garabatos y el movimiento inerte de mi mano, la firma fue tomando forma hasta que alejé el bolígrafo y el papel.

En ese instante, la mirada del hombre prepotente sentado frente a mí, se clavó en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Como si fuese a grabarse la imagen de un pequeño cordero, acorralado y temeroso a punto de ser devorado por un león.

En ese entonces, debí haber sabido por dónde iban las cosas. No obstante, creí que un matrimonio arreglado, era lo peor que podía haberme pasado. No, por supuesto que no. Lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, fue poner mis ojos en aquel mar de oro derretido y detenerme a pensar qué sería de mí, si esos ojos en vez de mirarme con aquella frialdad, me miraran con calidez.

Ponerme a pensar en lo hermoso que era y en lo especialmente inteligente que, llegaba a ser. Debí de haber sabido que todo era parte de aquella farsa, en la que estaba inmiscuida en medio.

Tenía la ilusión de una adolescente de dieciocho años y, mi mayor error fue albergar esperanzas efímeras que cayeron, el día que dije _sí_ frente al altar. Y poco después, cuando aquellos labios tan firmes como el acero, se volcaron sobre mis labios y me enseñaron que, no eran tan fríos como pensé…

…eran peor.

Un verano como aquel, fue difícil de olvidar. Ni los siguientes a ese, fueron tan brillantes como ese. Y no por la ausencia de aquel hombre. No, su presencia fue lo que quizá, marchitó la poca inocencia de mi interior.

 **Continuará…**

 _Hola, esta vez vengo con una nueva propuesta. Sólo es el prólogo, pero dependiendo de la aceptación que le den, iré subiendo los capítulos. Espero que me digan qué les parece y su apoyo._

 _Las invito a pasarse al grupo de Facebook_ **Girls Danperjaz** _donde iré dejando adelantos y podrán preguntar cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, así como de Esclava._


	2. Chapter 2

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo, no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines lucrativos.**

 _ **Capítulo corregido por JulieDeSousaRK**_

 _Capítulo Uno_

Isabella Swan; esposa de Edward Cullen y por consiguiente, señora Cullen, se alisó el vestido negro de seda ajustado que le llegaba debajo de los tobillos. Una franja que iba desde la mitad de la pierna, le daba un aspecto sensual y la media manga con el cabello recogido, dejaban al descubierto su hombro derecho y su cuello. Los pequeños brillantes del vestido, resplandecieron bajo la luz de las lámparas y el sonido insistente del violín, del otro lado de la sala le martilleó el cerebro con fuerza. De haber estado cerca de la salida, habría salido corriendo despavorida; pero desgraciadamente, estaba parada en el centro del salón y no dudaba que si corría, la mitad de los caballeros la verían y ella tropezaría con más de uno. Entonces, mancharía su vestido con el whisky que derramaría con el tropiezo. Por eso, descartó esa opción.

Además, el vestido le había salido bastante caro y era una de sus prendas favoritas. Después de todo, le entallaba como un guante. Perfecto a su medida. Por supuesto, la señora Cullen presumía los mejores modelos de la diseñadora.

Respiró profundo antes de avanzar en el salón y cuando sintió la mano fría de su esposo en la curva de su espalda, tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito que amenazó con escapar de su boca. A continuación, los sedosos labios de Edward le besaron la curva del cuello y una oleada de ferviente placer la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

No se giró a verlo, así como tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios, al escuchar sus palabras.

—Estas perfecta —Bella era consciente de que no eran precisamente las palabras que un esposo le decía a su esposa; mas con el simple hecho de ser halagadoras, le bastaba.

Incluso, él había cumplido su objetivo porque un centenar de ojos curiosos; se giraron a verlos, al momento que ellos se regalaban aquellas muestras de cariño. Y no era para menos, la pareja que representaban, era un ejemplo a seguir para todos los matrimonios de la sociedad.

Era un hecho bastante conocido que los ahora señores Cullen, se habían casado completa e irrevocablemente enamorados. Y que la pareja no daba señales de que su relación, fuese a deteriorarse con el tiempo.

La mano sigilosa de Edward, recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo, mientras la encaminaba rumbo a un canapé; donde se encontraba el anfitrión de la reunión. Isabella sonrió, cuando la mujer de cabello plateado; bastante entrada en edad, se levantó para recibirla con un beso. La hija pródiga de la sociedad era ella; así que no debía de ser extraño que, todo el mundo la mimara de aquella forma.

—Tan linda como siempre, señora Cullen —los dos besos en las mejillas que le dio la mujer, se le quedaron estampados con el labial carmín que, coloreaba los labios de la dama.

—Muchas gracias, señora Didyme. Mi esposo y yo estamos más que complacidos que nos haya tomado en cuenta para la reunión.

—¿Cómo no tomarlos en cuenta? Los dos son como los hijos que nunca tuve. —Bella sonrió y se tensó de nuevo, cuando la mano de su esposo la rodeó de la cintura. De forma posesiva, como había sido siempre.

—Señor Cullen, ¿no puede mantener las manos alejadas de su esposa, por lo menos por un instante? —Edward sonrió con altanería y le clavó la mirada más pasional de toda la noche. Isabella se sonrojó, mientras sonreía satisfecha.

—No tiene idea de lo que me cuesta mantenerlas alejadas. —Contestó. Entonces, la señora Didyme le dio un beso en la mejilla. El beso también quedó estampado; no obstante, Isabella se giró en ese momento y limpió el carmín con los dedos, mientras besaba sus labios.

—Así está mejor, cariño.

—Gracias.

La señora Didyme los miró soñada y sonrió abiertamente.

—Verlos tan enamorados, me recuerda cuando me casé con el señor Marcus.

—Deben haber sido la pareja más tierna. —dijo Bella. La señora se giró al canapé donde reposaba el hombre. Éste hizo un ademán con la mano, mientras se levantaba para saludarlos.

—Querida, deja que los señores Cullen disfruten de la velada y vuelve a mi lado.

—Pero sigue siendo tan posesivo como lo es usted, señor Cullen —contestó la mujer. Isabella sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Edward y lo tomó de la mano para continuar recorriendo el salón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos seguir aquí? —Preguntó ella en un pequeño susurró; el cual, fue suficiente para que él la escuchara. Un mesero pasó a lado de ellos y Edward aprovechó para tomar dos de las copas de vino que llevaba. Le ofreció una a Bella y la otra la llevó a sus labios.

—El tiempo que sea necesario, querida. —Bella sonrió a un grupo de damas del otro lado del salón y luego volvió a tomar la mano de Edward.

—Bien, porque ahí viene la señora Jessica y tiene cara de querer empezar el interrogatorio. —Edward levantó el rostro hacia la dama, quien caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. El vestido negro, se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y las mejillas coloradas brincaban con los pasos agigantados que daba. Isabella tuvo que apretar la mano de Edward para no reír ante la imagen escandalizadora de la mujer.

—Señores Cullen, qué placer encontrarlos por aquí, ¿han visto la revista semanal? De verdad que no puedo creer lo que dicen, a mí me daría tanta vergüenza que dijeran algo así de mi esposo y, más siendo alguien como el señor Cullen —Edward enarcó una ceja sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, la mayor cotilla de la ciudad.

Isabella por su parte supo que venía la bomba del año y que como era costumbre, ellos eran el centro de atención desde que se habían casado. Al principio, el mayor de los rumores había sido lo mal que se llevaban; sin embargo, la sorpresa fue grande, cuando comunicaron ante los medios que estaban absolutamente enamorados.

—¿De qué habla? —Preguntó Bella.

—¿No lo han visto? Seguro que no, deben estar muy interesados en otras cosas.

—Señora, tal vez si nos explica de qué se trata…

De pronto, la mujer con una cara que para nada parecía afligida, sacó la revista de sociedad más filosa de la ciudad.

La primera en tomar la revista entre sus manos fue Bella y, después de leer las primeras líneas, Edward la tomó entre sus manos, intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

Y es que cuando la gente y los medios de comunicación hablaban a cerca de los Cullen, no se referían exactamente a su gran poder social o a sus grandes empresas y el monopolio industrial que tenían por todo el país. No, cuando la gente hablaba de ellos, era para referirse al matrimonio conformado por ambos. Y es que a sus seis años de casados, el feliz matrimonio aún no tenía hijos.

" _Posiblemente la pareja tenga problemas. En una reciente entrevista con el señor Cullen, nos ha dado a entender que lo han estado intentando y_ _;_ _a pesar de sus excusas a cerca de la planificación familiar, nosotros solo podemos preguntarnos, ¿acaso el señor Cullen es estéril?"_

Edward enarcó una ceja sin descomponer su imperturbable rostro. Bella habría esperado; aunque sea un pequeño asombro en sus ojos, pero no, él continuó con aquella fachada de severidad.

—Parece que los medios no tienen cosa mejor que hacer que difamarnos, mi amor —Bella, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para esbozar la sonrisa más simpática que tenía; pero en ningún momento, le llegó a los ojos.

—Es una barbaridad, lo mejor será que demande, señor Cullen.

—Oh, no tiene idea de la gracia que me hace. Mi esposa y yo, estaremos encantados de seguir haciendo la tarea.

Al instante, Edward se giró y la tomó de la cintura. El beso lleno de ferviente pasión, le carcomió cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas y el quejido de asombro que la señora Jessica exhaló, los hizo separase. Bella sabía que debían parecer unos chiquillos enamorados; mas no podía culpar a la gente, esa era la impresión que siempre habían querido dar a todo el mundo.

De pronto, ella fue la que soltó un quejido de exaltación, cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Los brazos potentes de Edward, la levantaron de la manera más romántica y descarada que podía existir.

—No creo que alguien se moleste porque quiera empezar a trabajar en ese asunto, señora. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, estaba tan atontada por la escena que no salió palabras de sus labios.

Edward comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la parte trasera del salón, donde estaba el chico que les había recibido el auto al llegar. Al verlos les abrió la puerta y les entregó la llave.

Bella iba tan ensimismada en su nube de pasión que, no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que llegaron al estacionamiento. Y fue consiente de ello, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y aquella burbuja se rompió.

Los brazos de Edward habían dejado rodearla y aquellos _"mi amor"_ y palabras delicadas para con ella, fueron sustituidos por unos gruñidos de insatisfacción. Su esposo maldecía, mientras le abría la puerta y le permitía que entrara. Luego, rodeó el auto y una vez dentro; la farsa se acabó.

No hubo besos, ni caricias, ni miradas apasionadas. Tal y como su contrato estipulaba; ellos serían personas desconocidas, una vez que estuviesen lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

Y estar consciente de eso, una vez más le apretó el pecho de forma desconsiderada. Aquel sentimiento de ser un simple producto de intercambio, no menguaba con el paso de los años, ni una sola vez.

 _ **Continuará**_ …

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus rw, a los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow y a los lectores silenciosos._

 _Si quieren saber más acerca de éste fic y de Esclava, pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz.**_ _Les estaré dejando adelantos._

 _El capítulo iba a subirlo mañana tal y como prometí hacerlo, pero estoy tan contenta que lo hago hoy. Se preguntarán, ¿A ésta qué mosca le picó? pues bueno, hoy me enteré que fui víctima de plagio. Esta historia fue plagiada en otro fandom en el cual solo cambiaron los personajes y algunas cosas de los diálogos. Pero se hizo justicia y la persona borró la historia. Sin embargo tomé mis medida y ya mi fic está registrado con derechos de autor en Safe creative. Eso me alegra porque hay apoyo por parte de mis lectores._

 _Como mencioné en otro fandom, donde también escribo esta historia, yo no soy una autora egoísta. Si alguien desea adaptar mi fic o fics a otro fandom no me opongo, pero tienen que pedir permiso. Detrás de la historia hay un gran trabajo en equipo. JulieDeSousaRK y Bren Jaeger me ayudan a betear la historia, cada una en Crepúsculo e Inuyasha, respectivamente, por eso deben comunicarse conmigo o con ellas si desean hacerlo._

 _Bueno ahora sí, más calmada les agradezco sus rw._

 _ **zeron97, JulieDeSousaRK, Guest1 (deberías dejar tu nombre para no llamarte así), helenagonzalez26-athos, Melania, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Isis Janet, blankitapia, Guest2, Paty Limon, Maryluna, Suiza19, mariposita-chan, Andrea 17 de Cullen, iblwe, cary, marietta93vlc.**_

 _Gracias por el recibimiento del fic. No olviden dejar mi paga._

 _ **¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo, no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo Dos_

Isabella bajó del coche, mientras Edward cerraba su puerta con un golpe innecesario. Iba con el semblante frío y despreocupado de siempre y; a pesar de parecer normal, ella sabía que las notas de la revista lo habían afectado en demasía. Con los seis años de matrimonio, había aprendido a reconocer el poder de autocontrol que profesaba su esposo. Y no era de extrañarse que, su semblante siguiese de aquella forma tan desquitada, cuando en realidad quería destrozar a la persona responsable con sus propias manos.

Continuó caminando detrás de él, hasta que tomaron caminos distintos dentro de la mansión. No hubo un _"descansa"_ ni mucho menos un _"buenas noches"_

Eso no le quitaba el sueño, por supuesto; pero al menos, podría agradecerle que la tratase con un poco de más respeto, frente al mayordomo.

—Necesita algo más, ¿señora? —Isabella negó, apoyándose de la balaustrada del inicio de las escaleras. El mayordomo, asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, antes de perderse entre los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó el vestido y encendió el celular para mandarle un mensaje a su antigua dama de compañía y amiga, Rosalie Hale. Sus padres, la habían contratado para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber de sociedad y etiqueta. Ella se había casado con Emmet McCarty, dueño una empresa tan poderosa como lo era Cullen. El mismo año que ella se casó, Rosalie también lo hizo con Emmett. La diferencia, era que ella lo había hecho por amor.

La mujer la había apoyado incondicionalmente durante los años de su matrimonio y, era un pilar bastante fuerte para poder continuar con aquella horrible farsa que, la mataba a diario.

Era una verdad absoluta, tanto para Rosalie, como para la sociedad; que Isabella estaba enamorada de su esposo. Su mayor error había sido ese; enamorarse de aquel hombre frío que, no la miraba más allá de la simple farsa.

No estaba segura, en qué momento se había enamorado ni qué era exactamente lo que la había hecho sentir, esa atracción hacia él. Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura; era que por más sentimientos que tuviese, no dejaría que él supiera más de lo necesario. Edward, era un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería y ella, no le daría el poder para tener el control completo de ella.

Después de quedar de verse al día siguiente con Rosalie, se metió entre las sábanas y trató de dormir. Aun cuando la soledad la rodeaba, en esa inmensa habitación.

Edward se levantó muy temprano, como todos los días. Hizo su rutina de ejercicios diarios y desayunó algo ligero, antes de ir a la oficina. Isabella, aún no había bajado de su habitación; así que no anunció su salida. En la entrada de la mansión, el chofer ya lo esperaba para llevarlo a la empresa.

Antes de entrar al coche, recibió la llamada de su padre. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber; que ya había visto la nota, de aquella infame revista.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación y deseó tener el cuello del editor, entre sus manos. De haber tenido la serie de publicaciones, las hubiese mandado quitar del mercado y; no es como si no pudiese, simplemente pensó que sería darle la razón a esos medios y sus intrigas.

¡ _Estéril_!

 _Si_ _supieran_ …

Ninguna de sus amantes se había quejado hasta ese momento, de sus facultades reproductivas. De no ser por su obligación como esposo, su familia y las apariencias, hubiese aceptado que Tanya; la mujer que ocupaba su cama, dejara de cuidarse.

A ella, la había conocido un año antes de conocer a Isabella. Tenía intenciones verdaderamente fuertes para casarse con ella; no obstante, las empresas siempre estaban primero y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, con tal de mantener la posición social que tenían.

Había aceptado casarse con Isabella, por la buena inversión que representaba la unión de ambas empresas. Sin embargo, había tratado de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella. Aceptaba que era una mujer exquisita; pero no aceptaba algo más allá de una simple relación, con sentimientos de por medio.

Tanya lo complacía en la cama y no pensaba tener más que placer sexual. Lo de ellos era sexo, sin sentimientos ni cursilerías de por medio. Así que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ah, claro, sólo faltaba un hijo para que los medios, dejaran de difamarlo de ese modo.

Se preparó mentalmente, antes de darle indicaciones al chofer para ir a casa de su padre.

Cuando llegó, él estaba en el despacho y arrojó la revista sobre el escritorio, haciéndole saber que estaba asqueado por aquel tema. Edward no levantó la revista, así como tampoco dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa eso? —Difamación, quiso decir, pero tampoco lo hizo.

—Me parece que la vida sexual con mi esposa, nada tiene que ver con los medios.

—No son los medios, Edward —dijo su padre—. Aquí el problema es que tu esposa no se embaraza, ¿acaso no puede dar hijos?

—Bella y yo nos hemos estado cuidando, eso es todo —el señor Cullen, levantó una de sus recias cejas e inspeccionó a su hijo antes de levantarse. Tomó la licorera de una de las mesitas de la esquina y sirvió dos copas.

A continuación, regresó a su lugar y le extendió una de las copas a Edward. Mientras, él le daba un sorbo a la otra.

—Tu madre está preocupada, sabes que quiere nietos antes de entrar a los cincuenta.

Edward lo sabía, por supuesto que su madre quería nietos. Lo repetía cada que le era posible y terminaba incomodando a Isabella con sus comentarios. Sin embargo, no podía decirles a sus padres que la vida conyugal con su esposa, era completamente nula.

Sus padres eran personas con una moral bastante elevada, con lo que respetaba al matrimonio. Desde que tenía uso de razón, vio a su madre preocupada por su futuro con las mujeres y; nunca dejó de mencionarle lo bien que le iría, casándose con una buena mujer que le diera nietos.

El año que se casó con Isabella, las cosas estuvieron bastante calmadas con el tema; mas parecía que empezarían de nuevo, las especulaciones acerca de su matrimonio.

Su madre, con sus 49 años recién cumplidos y su cabello negro; era una de las mujeres más bellas, que se jactaba de mantenerse en forma, aun habiendo tenido un hijo y un esposo bastante granuja a su lado.

No era un tema desconocido que su padre había sido domado por su esposa; así que todos habían esperado que lo mismo, sucediese con él. Isabella encajaba muy bien en esa descripción, al menos era la impresión que todos tenían.

Ojalá el licor hiciera perder la concentración de su padre en la plática; pero el señor Cullen, era un hombre con un gran aguante. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que nadie sabía el significado de vida privada?

Si con lo dicho, a su madre se le ocurría que quería un nieto, no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de idea.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Aún no sé si quiero tener hijos —confesó.

—Por Dios, Edward, llevas seis años de casado y no has hecho más que demostrar que tu fertilidad es… nula —Edward, sintió un nuevo aguijonazo en su orgullo. Su fertilidad, ¡Con un carajo! Isabella tendría que hacer algo para callar esos malditos comentarios.

—No pienso dar explicaciones acerca de las decisiones que tomo; pero agradecería que te mantuvieses al margen de todo esto.

—No puedo mantenerme al margen, cuando la honorabilidad de mi familia está en juego.

—¡Al carajo con la honorabilidad, son mis decisiones y mi vida privada! —Sentenció, alzando la voz y sintiéndose ofendido.

Su padre se recargó en la esquina del escritorio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La mirada del hombre era tan amenazadora, como Edward recordaba. Ni con los años, dejaba de ser el hombre prepotente e imponente que cuando era un niño. Las canas habían empezado a poblar su cabello negro; sin embargo, mantenía las facciones severas que le daban presencia y respetabilidad.

—Cuida tus palabras, Edward.

—Entonces, mantente al margen de mis decisiones —Se levantó de la silla y se ajustó la solapa del traje negro. Su padre dio el último trago a su copa y la dejó caer con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobre el escritorio. A continuación, sonrió con suficiencia.

—No será por mucho tiempo, Edward; además, ya he tomado cartas en el asunto —dijo, mientras volvía detrás del escritorio—. Eres mi hijo, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó interesado—. ¿Y qué has decidido hacer al respecto?

Isabella colgó el teléfono, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la habitación. De nuevo había cancelado la comida con Rosalie, para atender nuevas reuniones con la señora Jessica. No es como si fuese demasiado importante cancelarla y continuar con sus planes de comida con Rosalie; pero con esa mujer, nunca se sabía lo que podía llegar a decir o hacer. La ultima cosa que había dicho, había logrado que una pareja se separara antes de casarse.

No le interesaba demasiado el tema. No obstante, lo que importaba; era la manera en que esa mujer, ponía la tormenta encima de una persona, con sólo su lengua.

Antes de poder reposar un minuto, el mayordomo llamó a la puerta.

—Señora, su esposo desea verla en el despacho.

—Muchas gracias, Mike —el hombre asintió y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Entonces Isabella se levantó y miró su aspecto en el espejo, antes de ir a su encuentro. El labial estaba perfecto, el peinado, el vestido. Acomodó el inicio de su escote y salió de la habitación.

Edward estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y miraba las finanzas del mes. En cuanto escuchó que ella entraba, cerró el libro y enlazó los dedos por encima del escritorio.

—¿Querías verme? —Él asintió y señaló la silla que estaba frente a él.

—Así es —dijo mirándola sentarse. Cuando ella se acomodó, él enarcó una ceja y observó con descaro el escote bastante pronunciado de su esposa. El inicio de sus pechos cremosos, era muy sugerente y a él se le antojaba que; quería verlo a partir de esa misma noche y sobre su cama.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó ella, haciendo que su mirada regresara a su rostro.

—Quiero que a partir de mañana, cambies tus cosas a mi habitación —sentenció, sonriendo con altanería y disfrutando como los ojos de su esposa se abrían, a medida que procesaba la información.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó recelosa.

—Que le he dicho a Mike que…

—Ya entendí, Edward —lo interrumpió—, lo que no entiendo es tu decisión… creí que el contrato no señalaba que tú y yo debamos compartir habitación.

—El contrato no; pero ante la ley, eres mi esposa y tienes responsabilidades que cumplir —respondió, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y lo peor, era que estaba en lo cierto.

—No estarás sugiriendo que… —murmuró dubitativa.

—Claro que me refiero a eso, querida —Isabella, se envaró al escuchar aquel _querida_ de sus labios altaneros.

—No, Edward. Si no hemos tenido una vida íntima en estos seis años, no empezaremos ahora.

—¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó él

Isabella, miró incrédula la naturalidad con la que Edward soltaba las palabras. No era característico de él, tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Y el hecho es que le parecía tan descabellado; como querer que lo de ellos, empezara a ser tan real como lo aparentaban en la sociedad.

Los ojos brillantes de su esposo, la hicieron estremecerse. Y, no exactamente de miedo.

Las malditas piernas le temblaban por la anticipación; pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar las reglas que, trataba de imponerle. No después de seis años.

—Porque no hemos quedado en esos términos; así que si me disculpas, estoy indispuesta.

Entonces se levantó de la silla y caminó con toda la dignidad posible, hacia la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo, se volvió y le dedicó a Edward, la mirada más repugnante de su repertorio de miradas.

—No eres el hombre con quien deseo compartir mi vida sexual, creí que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros —dijo, devolviéndole las palabras que él le había dicho, el día de su noche de bodas.

" _No eres la mujer con quien deseo compartir mi vida sexual, así que puedes estar tranquila"_

Y esa noche, el esposo que debía estar a su lado, había salido de la habitación y la había dejado sola. En ese entonces, se prometió que por más que deseara a Edward, no dejaría que le pusiese un dedo encima, al menos no lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la sociedad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. A los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow. Y por supuesto a los lectores silencios.

 _ **zeron97**_

 _ **Nicole**_

 _ **iblwe**_

 _ **mariposita-chan**_

 _ **BBrieffs**_

 _ **liduvina**_

 _ **Isis Janet**_

 _ **cary**_

 _ **Cinderella Cullen**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **Bri. Cullen**_

 _ **LuluuPattinson**_

 _ **ELIZABETH (Aunque no mencionaste el asunto aquí, pero necesitaba decirlo. Nena, tus comentarios no me han salido en Esclava. Apenas el del capítulo pasado. Lo siento, por eso no te había mencionado, pero ahora sé que lo haces y me pone feliz. Gracias por seguir fiel todos mis fics).**_

 _ **Guest.**_

 _Como se pueden dar cuenta, esto es completamente diferente a lo que hice en Esclava. Todos son humanos y habrá mucho drama al principio. Espero que les guste y me apoyen dejándome un rw._

 **¡A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo Tres_

Edward cerró los ojos y aspiró el profundo aroma que había dejado su esposa, tras salir del despacho. Era el delicioso aroma de la fresa y la vainilla. Desde que la conocía, siempre había tenido ese aroma. Era característico de Isabella y por mucho tiempo le quitó el sueño y le agitó las fosas nasales; además de cierta zona, poco decorosa para una mujer como ella.

Bella era la esposa perfecta. Tenía la casa bajo control; el tema de las cenas con inversionistas, socios o simplemente reuniones de amistades, siempre terminaba siendo respecto a la gran anfitriona que era. Y él, por supuesto, se regocijaba frente a todo el mundo, jactándose de la maravillosa elección que había hecho, al pedirle que fuese su esposa.

¡Pues claro que era una gran elección!

Bella no pedía amor, al contrario; era feliz teniéndolo lejos. No pedía fidelidad, sólo quería tener la libertad para hacer lo que fuese que hiciera, en ese estudio donde pasaba horas encerrada. No pedía hijos, pedía una vida apacible sin altibajos. El único precio que pagaba por ella; era la fuerte suma de dinero que había financiado a sus padres. Sin embargo, ese era un pequeño sacrificio a pagar, por tener a la sociedad y a las mujeres oportunistas alejadas de él.

No obstante, él no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, cuando tenía a los medios encima de nuevo y, menos aquella noticia de su padre… pero no debía pensar en eso.

Bella, su esposa, debía empezar a cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Y si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pues él tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganarse la confianza de su mujer.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Mucho… muy difícil.

El problema; era que ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar los límites del contrato. Por consiguiente, lo difícil era hacer que su esposa, deseara ser de él.

Obligándose a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó del mueble y tomó el saco, antes de salir del despacho. Isabella seguía de pie en el recibidor y hablaba animada con una de las cocineras. Edward inspeccionó el cuerpo de su esposa. Y, obviando de nuevo la gran belleza que poseía, significaba que no le causaría ningún problema llevarla a la cama.

Ya varias veces había tocado ese delicado cuerpo y, era consciente de que su piel era tan receptiva y delicada como la rosa. Sus delicados pechos eran del talle perfecto y se preguntó por primera vez; si serían tan perfectos como para amoldarlos en su mano cerrada, apretando con fuerza aquellos montes.

El pene le dio un tirón de sólo pensarlo. Se le antojaba que necesitaba hacer algo con aquel asunto, pues antes de darse cuenta, su esposa ya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tan fruncido, como para aniquilarlo. Lástima para ella que las miradas no mataban.

—Señor, las cosas de la señora ya están en su habitación —la voz de su mayordomo, lo regresó a la realidad. Asintió sin girarse a verlo y continuó observando la manera en que su esposa, trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlo.

—Isabella —dijo. Ella se giró solícita—, vamos que aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Ahora voy —ella continuó hablando con la cocinera, ignorando la orden que le había dado. Se apuntó mentalmente, hacerle saber que debía empezar a obedecer. Entonces, dio la media vuelta y caminó con rumbo a la habitación.

Bella subió los escalones molesta o al menos eso quiso aparentar; pero en el fondo, se estremecía de sólo pensar en pasar la noche con él, en _su_ cama, en _sus_ brazos. Esos brazos que la habían rodeado una infinidad de veces; pero ¡por Dios! Una cosa eran las apariencias y otra era hacer que la tocara de la forma, en la que un hombre realmente toca a una mujer.

De por sí, su corazón brincaba enajenado en su pecho, como para soportar aquel contacto. No, por supuesto que no dormiría con él, ni esa noche ni nunca.

Que el infierno se llevara su alma; mas no iba a dormir con Edward Cullen ni aunque estuviese muriendo de amor.

Porque su corazón arrogante, se negaba a aceptar aquel desliz que, su esposo pretendía con ella. Por su bien, era mejor empezar a ponerle las cosas en claro a Edward.

Aún recordaba con ahínco, el día de su boda. Él había estado parado al fondo y la había mirado con tanta profundidad que, el corazón le había brincado realizado en el pecho; sin embargo, una vez fuera la gente y sus padres, él se convirtió en el hombre más arrogante que hubiese conocido.

Y ella; había sido una tonta, había intentado por todos los medios llamar su atención, hacerle saber que existía y que era una mujer. Pero no, Edward llegaba todas las noches, pasaba a su lado con una mueca de desagrado. Se alejaba de ella lo más que podía y sólo la tocaba frente a la gente o frente a las cámaras. Después de mucho tiempo, había aprendido que su esposo era un hombre ambicioso, capaz de hacer lo imposible con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera.

Y ella… bueno ella, se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de ser una hipócrita por mantener las apariencias. Y que con los años, era una mujer obsesionada por la moda, la elegancia y el arte.

Caminó a paso vivo hacia la habitación y frunció todavía más el ceño, al ver sus cosas acomodadas de manera pulcra en el tocador. Su ropa estaba en el closet de Edward y sus zapatillas, estaban acomodadas a un lado de los de él.

—Creo que dejé muy claro mi punto de vista —Edward levantó la mirada de la computadora. Bajó la tapa y se concentró en el aspecto amenazador de su esposa. Evitó sonreír.

—Mañana tenemos una cena en casa de la señora Jessica, su hijo me acaba de hablar —dijo, ignorando lo que ella había mencionado. Bella trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —Su esposo enarcó una ceja, mientras alejaba la computadora de la cama. Se levantó y la depositó sobre el pequeño escritorio y; a continuación, comenzó a quitarse el saco. Bella, abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Los brazos de Edward se tensaban con sus movimientos y la fina tela blanca, marcaba cada parte de su enorme cuerpo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él se giró a verla, como si ella hubiese preguntado la cosa más tonta del mundo.

—Dormir, por supuesto.

—No vas a dormir… así —murmuró. Él sonrió con altanería, mientras dejaba el saco sobre la silla del tocador. Entonces, comenzó a quitarse la corbata sin quitarle la mirada retadora de encima. Cuando la tuvo fuera, pasó los dedos por la línea de los botones y empezó a desabrocharlos de una manera lenta. A Bella se le pasó por la cabeza que; prefería estar en un cuarto oscuro y con una tormenta eléctrica, antes de ver su tortura.

Eliminó la referencia, ciertamente no lo haría. Los rayos no eran lo suyo.

—¿Duermes con ropa? —Preguntó como si tal cosa. Bella desvió la mirada, hacia la enorme cama.

Las sábanas color blanco, le daban un aspecto infinitamente formal y el dosel tallado junto a la tenue luz de las lámparas, dejaba poca vista a la habitación. Era una tortura.

—Hazme el favor de regresar mis cosas a la habitación.

Los dedos de Edward, seguían trabajando en los botones de su camisa. Cuando la camisa salió por sus brazos, Bella evitó gemir. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, bueno, semidesnudo y, era el hombre más perfecto que hubiese conocido. Aunque tampoco era que tuviese con quien compararlo, de hecho lo más cercano a…

—Esa ropa va a estorbar —la voz ronca de su esposo, la devolvió de su ensimismamiento, ¿qué había dicho? Ella carraspeó para recuperar su postura.

—No va a estorbar, de hecho es suficiente para… —entonces Edward, caminó hasta ella, haciéndola perder el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Un temblor innecesario, la embargó al verlo acercarse a ella como una fiera.

—Quítate la ropa, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo? —Que su alma se fuese al infierno. Ojalá tuviese un jarrón para estamparlo en su cabeza.

—No lo harás y no te atrevas a dar un solo paso más —Edward levantó las manos, en señal de inocencia—. Puedo hacerlo sola —entonces él sonrió, mientras la veía despojarse de sus tacones.

—No sé lo que pretendes; pero si lo que quieres es llevarme a la cama, esta no es la forma de hacerlo —su esposo miró sus pies desnudos y ella trató por todos los medios, no volver a meterlos en los tacones.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál? —La voz, la regresó de nuevo a su realidad. ¿Qué más haría? Ah, claro, deshacerse del vestido. Era algo fácil, sólo era bajarlo y ya… pero la mirada inquisidora de Edward, la hacía estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

—Tal vez con un poco de más tacto.

—No tienes idea del tacto que tengo en mis manos.

—Tacto verbal.

—También —sugirió él, haciéndola sonrojarse.

—No seas lerdo.

Edward comenzó de nuevo con su trabajo. Pasó ambas manos por la hebilla del cinturón y la quito de forma lenta. Bella contuvo la respiración sin poder despegar la mirada de aquella zona. ¿Debería seguir mirando más allá?

No, por supuesto que no. Levantó sus tacones del piso y los acomodó en la zapatera color café, a un lado del closet.

A continuación, regresó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, después de dejarle claro su punto de vista.

—Buenas noches. Cuando pienses en algo más creativo que; tu manera posesiva de tratar a las mujeres, podremos dormir juntos.

A Edward se le antojó que tenía ganas de regresar a su esposa por la fuerza y enseñarle de la manera más perversa, _su manera posesiva_ de tratar a las mujeres. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que era el reto más delicioso que, ninguna mujer le hacía en años. Y él, lo había aceptado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow. Y por supuesto, a los lectores silenciosos.

Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook _**Girls Danperjaz**_ donde estaré dejando adelantos y actualizaciones éste y mis otros fics. El link está en mi perfil.

 _ **missy**_

 _ **mariposita-chan**_

 _ **natalie.**_

 _ **Melania**_

 _ **LiiQanLu**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **IngridMMP**_

 _ **Chely stewart**_

 _ **Isis Janet**_

 _ **twilight-love1694**_

 _ **helenagonzalez26-athos**_

 **¡A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _Capítulo Cuatro_

Bella miró ambos lados de la mesa. Sus suegros estaban sonriendo, mientras los miraban a ambos. Era fin de semana y la visita familiar; era casi una regla inquebrantable, en la agenda de los Cullen. Hubiese deseado estar a muchos kilómetros de ahí; sin embargo, tenía asuntos que cumplir como la buena esposa que era.

Las chicas del servicio, entraron llevando las bandejas de comida. Sirvieron la mesa y se retiraron minutos después.

Bella, observó a su suegro mirar de forma ceñuda a Edward y estaban manteniendo una plática casi silenciosa; la cual ella, no lograba descifrar. De no haber sido porque estaba tan disgustada con él, hubiese montado una escena romántica para sacarle información; pero en ese momento, no le apetecía tener contacto alguno con él.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Edward coló una mano en su pierna y se giró a verla sonriente. Una de esas sonrisas que le hacían bombear el corazón tan rápido, como una locomotora. Los labios se le curvaban de forma altanera y, deseó tener algo a la mano para borrársela. Como un trozo de ternera para arrojárselo, directamente al rostro. Sin embargo, no lo hizo porque sus suegros de seguro, se escandalizarían y Edward, se pondría furioso. Miró su plató de comida, después de sonreírle de forma disimulada a su esposo.

—¿No creen que va siendo hora de darme nietos? —Esme los miró, alzando las cejas de forma sugerente y, Bella dio gracias no estar bebiendo algo porque lo hubiese tirado sobre el bonito mantel. La mano de Edward sobre su pierna, la apretó aún más y ella tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar su voz.

—No creo que aún estemos preparados para eso.

—Uno nunca está preparado —la interrumpió su suegra—, se va aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

—Sí, ya lo creo; pero Ed está muy metido en la oficina y yo, bueno empezaré a ejercer la administración… —contestó sonriente—, me gustaría trabajar antes de dedicarme al hogar.

—Mujeres independientes de ahora —dijo su suegro. Picó un trozo de ternera y se la llevó a los labios, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Bella con el tenedor.

—Oh, Carlisle, no seas obtuso… —respondió Esme, mirando ceñuda a su esposo. Luego se giró a verla—. Tienes razón, ustedes se han casado tan pronto, que me sorprendió. Debo confesar que por un momento, pensé que estaban embarazados. La boda fue tan…

—Madre —la interrumpió Edward—. Nuestra decisión para casarnos, nada tuvo que ver con embarazos. Creí que eso había quedado claro con los años.

Oh, por supuesto que no había tenido nada que ver. Si ellos supieran. Debería decirle a su suegra que la boda era un completo show para cubrir el contrato que habían firmado ambos. Pero antes de decirlo, seguro que Edward la alejaba de la mesa, y además no era tan valiente como decirlo.

—Oh, pues sí pero nunca se deja de soñar.

—Tranquila, cariño, estoy segura de que nos darán un nieto antes de que usemos bastón.

Edward carraspeó y llevó la copa de vino, que reposa sobre la mesa, a sus labios. La comida continuó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la vajilla y tenedores tintineando. La incomodidad de Bella crecía cada segundo. Edward aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarla o para darle fugaces besos. Y ese no era el problema, claro que no, sino que lo disfrutaba más de lo que quería.

Unos minutos después, Edward y su padre, se levantaron para ir al despacho a tratar asuntos de la empresa. En cuanto Esme y ella se quedaron solas, su suegra la acompañó al saloncito para las visitas. Ahí estarían más cómodas, que en el comedor, y la mirada de la mujer parecía querer comenzar una larga plática. Bella no tenía forma de escapar y era mejor apurar las cosas a evadirlas.

Mike les abrió la puerta del saloncito y les ofreció té, a lo que ambas mujeres negaron. El mayordomo dio la media vuelta y salió dejándolas solas. Bella se sentó a un lado de su suegra, en el canapé, mientras observaba las cortinas de las ventanas, pensando en un cambio de color… _un rosa, tal vez_ , se dijo.

—Tienen problemas, ¿cierto? —la voz de la mujer la hizo enfocar toda su atención en ella.

—No, claro que no —mintió. Si su suegra supiera…

—Bella, no soy tonta, toda la noche se han estado mirando de manera… retadora.

—La verdad, Esme, tenemos ciertas diferencias, pero estoy segura de que las arreglaremos pronto.

—Oh, vaya, pues espero que así sea, quiero ver a mis nietos —Isabella se envaró al escucharla. No pensaba decirle que ella y Edward tenían una vida sexual tan nula y seca como el desierto.

Edward le había contado, durante las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, que Esme tenía muy presente el amor en las relaciones. Si ella se enteraba que todos esos años eran una simple y magnífica actuación, las cosas acabarían mal.

—Nietos, claro… —La mujer estiró una de sus manos y apretó la de Bella.

—Edward puede ser un tonto, arrogante y pretencioso, pero te aseguro que te ama con locura.

¡Oh, claro! Y ella era la madre _Teresa_. Si Edward sintiera algo por ella no sería amor. De eso estaba segura.

—Sé que me ama, pero no me siento segura en este momento para ser madre.

—Eso lo tienen qué platicar muy bien, y créeme cuando te digo que ser madre es la experiencia más maravillosa.

Bella estaba segura que era maravillosa. Llevaba un par de años pensando en eso. Cada que veía al pequeño Bryan, el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, le nacía un sentimiento indescriptible. No entendía como un ser tan hermoso podía crecer del interior de una mujer. Si ella y Edward pudieran llegar a… _no_ , no, negó. Ella y Edward, nada. No iba a ser mujer de alguien que no la amaba. Ella quería algo más que sexo por compromiso. Algo más que el mero hecho de engendrar. Ella quería amor.

Esme paseó la mirada por la habitación y sonrió de nuevo al ver el cuadro de bodas de Edward y Bella.

—Cuando conocí a Carlisle era el hombre más arrogante y libertino que pudiese existir.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó interesada. Su suegra asintió con una sonrisa en los labios como si intentase recordar algo con demasiado fuerza.

—Lo vi desnudo fuera de un hotel —dijo la mujer tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Desnudo?

—Sí, era amante de una mujer casada y el esposo los encontró en el acto. Si él no hubiese salido huyendo por la ventana, creo que en este momento no estaríamos casados.

Bella escuchó incrédula lo que su suegra decía.

—Pero el señor Cullen es tan fiel a usted, no parece un hombre de ese tipo…

—Los hombres libertinos son los más fieles cuando conocen a la mujer de su vida —Esme le guiñó un ojo y le tomó de nuevo de las manos—. Y los hombres más duros y arrogantes, son lo que tiene los sentimientos más hermosos.

—Hay veces que no puedo con su comportamiento. Un día es frío y controlador, y al otro parece estar tan interesado en… —Bella se detuvo horrorizada por sus propias palabras. No podía decirle a su suegra que su matrimonio era una farsa, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta porque sonrió comprensiva y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Al principio Carlisle y yo no éramos la pareja perfecta. Peleábamos por todo y su comportamiento me sacaba de quicio, pero creo eso fue lo que me enamoró. Y él se esforzó mucho en demostrarme que de verdad me amaba. Estoy segura que Edward hará lo posible por solucionar cualquier problema que tengan, pero eso sí, no des tu brazo a torcer tan rápido, a los hombres no hay que darles todo el amor porque solo ensanchan su orgullo machista.

Por un momento Bella quiso creerle. Si Edward dejara de ser tan arrogante, o al menos dejara a su amante en turno, quizá ellos…

—Es hora de irnos, cariño. —La entrada de su suegro y su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la entrada Edward le dedicó una mirada arrogante y ella se estremeció hasta el interior de su ser.

Esme se levantó del canapé y le dio un beso a Bella en la mejilla.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —a continuación caminó hasta su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídense mucho.

Edward asintió y despidió a su padre con un apretón de manos. Acto seguido caminó hasta Bella y la tomó del brazo para acompañar a sus padres a la puerta. Mientras los señores Cullen entraban al auto y se perdían entre las calles Bella soltó el agarre de su esposo y entró a la casa demasiado apurada.

—Tienes una hora para estar lista, la invitación de la señora Jessica nos espera.

—Por supuesto —contestó mientras subía las escaleras. Al entrar, su ropa ya estaba sobre la cama. Se quitó el vestido de tarde, la ropa interior y las zapatillas. A continuación llenó la tina y se metió para darse un relajante baño. Cuando salió tomó la ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Un vestido blanco, bastante escotado, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Le pareció que llevaba el cuello descubierto y rebuscó entre sus cosas el collar de perlas que le había dado su suegra el día de la boda.

¿Dónde estaría? Ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado ahí. Abrió el siguiente joyero y tampoco lo encontró.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de barítono de Edward. Al levantar la mirada lo encontró reflejado en el espejo detrás de ella. Tenía en las manos el collar de perlas y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

—Sí, ¿qué haces tú con él? —Edward se encogió de hombros y le colocó el collar, rodeándole el cuello de manera provocadora. A ella se le erizó la piel al sentir su aliento golpeando contra su piel desnuda y la mirada cargada de algo que ni ella misma sabía.

Cuando hubo terminado, Edward le besó el hombro y la tomó con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa —susurró. Y esa era la primera vez que le decía algo más que un _"estas perfecta"_. El estómago se le contrajo y en ese momento imploró piedad de su pobre alma.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. Gracias por no manosearme.**_

 _ **Hubo una tramposilla por ahí, Jajaja que leí su rw pero hoy que lo busco, nadamas no lo encuentro, no sé qué pasó. En fin, gracias por leer en el otro fandom. Y espera que ya hay actualización.**_

 _ **No olviden pasar al grupo de Girls Danperjaz donde estaré dejando adelantos de éste y mis otros fics.**_

val2901

Isis Janet

Dayis

Chely stewart

Cinderella Cullen

We Are Ghosts (gracias por tú opinión, linda, y por darme la oportunidad y seguir leyendo)

mariposita-chan

choiamberc

Paty Limon

LuluuPattinson

GirlLina

ELIZABETH

 _ **¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización! ¡No vayan a manosearme!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo Cinco_

Bella carraspeó y se alejó de forma disimulada, de las potentes y calientes manos de Edward. Si permanecía ahí un minuto más, su cuerpo amenazaba con caer derretido como hielo ante el calor. Y ciertamente, no podía derretirse porque había una cena a la cual asistir.

—Te espero abajo —dijo él, a continuación, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, fue un golpe directo al corazón de Bella. Si un tambor hiciese competencia con ella, la ventaja estaría de su lado.

Y es que cada que él la tocaba, era como un hierro caliente que la marcaba. Ni con los seis años de falso matrimonio, le lograba entrar en la cabeza que él no era un hombre para ella. Su estúpido corazón, seguía latiendo desbocado con sus efímeras caricias.

Rosalie le había dicho una vez que Emmett, su esposo, causaba ese tipo de efectos en ella. Y en aquel entonces, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, había creído que eran bobadas. El día que lo conoció; en esa reunión con los socios de su padre, supo lo que era que el corazón latiera de manera apresurada.

Supo lo que era ver unos ojos avasalladores. Lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza: desde el cabello broncíneo; que le caía de forma grácil en la cara, hasta sus lustrosos zapatos negros, reconociendo que tenía una frente perfecta. Unos ojos verdes, seductores y penetrantes. Una nariz recta y mejillas ligeramente angulosas. Y los labios… bueno, en ese entonces, había creído que eran los labios más calientes que hubiese visto. Después de la boda, pensó que eran fríos como el hielo y, la verdad es que llevaba seis largos años sintiendo esa escarcha dulce que representaban sus besos; sin embargo, actualmente a los veinticuatro años, resultaba que podían ser tan calientes como el fuego.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Ella debía poner la cabeza fría para aparentar, como siempre lo había hecho ante los demás.

Tomó su bolso del tocador y se dio una mirada en el espejo, antes de bajar. Cuando hubo llegado al recibidor, Edward hablaba con el chofer. Bella, no pudo evitar mirar más tiempo del que debía. Él iba impecable y con el aspecto severo de siempre. No había cambiado nada en él y; sin embargo, cuando la miraba lo hacía de manera diferente. Como en ese momento, cuando se giró, la vio de pies a cabeza y sus labios se curvaron, de manera condenadamente sexy. Las mejillas de Bella se arrebolaron y, tuvo que bajar la mirada, aparentando que miraba por donde caminaba para no tropezar.

El chofer asintió a algo que Edward le había dicho y a continuación, se retiró. En ese momento, él le extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar el último peldaño de la escalera y le enlazó el brazo, entre el suyo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, salieron hacia la noche. Ahora, el chofer estaba parado a un lado del auto y les abrió la puerta, en cuanto los vio salir.

—Pensé que manejarías tú como siempre.

—No, esta noche tengo otros planes.

—Oh, vaya. Espero que el alcohol, no esté en esos planes.

—Hay cosas mucho mejores que el alcohol; no obstante, si te digo que algo de eso hay, seguro te vas a negar —las mejillas de Bella, volvieron a encenderse, cuando éste le besó el inicio de la nuca.

Una electricidad la recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, que embraveció de manera escandalosa sus entrañas. Eso estaba mal, por supuesto que estaba mal. Debía dejar de pensar con las piernas y pensar con la cabeza. Tendría que repetírselo más tarde.

—Pues claro que me voy a negar y más, si eso involucra una cama y tu presencia en ella —Edward soltó una carcajada, mientras ella entraba al auto. Después lo rodeó y entró por el otro lado. Su risa seguía siendo divertida.

—Bella, creo que estás siendo muy obstinada conmigo.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Bella iba a decir algo; pero el auto se puso en movimiento y, prefirió callar. Era mejor permanecer tranquila antes de llegar. De lo contrario, la noche se la haría más incómoda de lo normal.

Sin embargo, al parecer el hombre a su lado, no pensó lo mismo.

—Tienes una boca muy altanera, _querida_ —oh, Dios. Su cabeza pareció tomar aquello, como algo diferente porque el hormigueo del recuerdo de sus besos, le asaltó en ese momento.

—Mi boca, _querido_ —pronunció con sarcasmo—, es libre de decir lo que piense.

—Tu boca, _querida_ , tendrá que aprender a callar en el momento oportuno, de lo contrario, yo te enseñaré a hacerlo.

—Mira que el altanero eres tú, por…

De pronto, Edward haló a Bella de los brazos y la acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, volcándose sobre sus labios y dándole un beso tan profundo; como el mismo mar, haciendo que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas en el aire. Él sabía a gloria y a pecado. Porque con cada movimiento, la consciencia se le perdía entre sus propios recuerdos.

Debería pararlo; pero la verdad, era que tenía tantas ganas de ese beso. Y tenía ganas de que le tocara más allá. Soltó un gemido, cuando la lengua de Edward lamió su cuello y la hizo tiritar de satisfacción.

El chofer miró por el retrovisor y, desvió la mirada casi al instante, tratando de concentrarse en el camino.

Bella apretó los ojos ante las sensaciones; mas cuando Edward le tocó uno de sus pechos, la realidad la sacudió de golpe.

—Detente —dijo. Se separó de él de manera abrupta y regresó a su lugar en el asiento—, deja de comportarte como una bestia.

Edward iba a replicar; sin embargo, el chofer anunció que ya habían llegado a la mansión de la señora Jessica. Una hermosa estructura ribeteada por antorchas y con escalones, que daban hacia una puerta estilo nupcial.

—¡Maldición! —gritó él exasperado. Bella se preguntó si sería por la interrupción; pero entonces, lo miró y comprendió que había una pequeña mancha en sus pantalones, en la bragueta para ser más específica. ¡Oh Dios! Y un enorme bulto sobresalía de ese lugar.

—Tú tienes un… problema —dijo, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Edward cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento. Bella suspiró y espero paciente a que él decidiera bajar. No podía llegar sola.

—No importa, vamos —su esposo abrió la puerta y, volvió a rodear el auto para ayudarla a bajar. Le tendió una mano y sacó una pierna para salir.

El sonido del violín, le llegó nada más poner un pie en el recibidor. La gente ya estaba en la entrada y se saludaban muy animadas. Una mujer de cabello rubio, pasó de lado de ellos y los miró de forma discreta. Luego, los demás fueron conscientes de su presencia y los observaron, parando los murmullos que había en el salón. Bella tuvo ganas de esconderse detrás de él, como siempre que entraban a un salón; pero igual que aquellas veces, no lo hizo porque él le pasó una mano por la espalda y la guió hasta el interior.

Debía ser valiente, como siempre. Así que levantó el rostro para ver a los presentes y, sonrió a unas cuantas caras conocidas.

¡Oh! la señora Jessica, ya venía hacia ellos. Qué bien, debía buscar rápido un lugar para acomodarse la gran parte de la noche y, evitar a las cotillas.

—Qué maravilla que hayan podido venir; pensé que con los tantos pendientes, podrían llegar a tener un contratiempo.

—En absoluto, señora —dijo Bella. La mujer sonrió complacida y levantó la cara hacia los otros presentes. Edward la imitó y por un instante, Bella sintió que la mano de su esposo, se tensaba sobre su columna.

Lo miró disimuladamente. Sus facciones, permanecían tan indescifrables como siempre. De no haber sentido su tensión, ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba alterado por algo.

O alguien.

Desvió la mirada hasta la persona que llamaba tanto la atención de Edward y, entendió lo que pasaba. Tanya Denali, estaba parada sonriendo muy condescendida a uno de los caballeros de la sala. Y lo peor, no era ver a la mujer con su sonrisa contagiosa, sino la mirada de su esposo totalmente clavada en ella.

 _ **Continuará**_ **…**

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y dar follow._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo_ _ **"Girls Danperjaz"**_ _donde estaré dejando adelantos y las actualizaciones._

 **mariposita-chan**

 **Paty Limon**

 **val2901**

 **Isis Janet**

 **helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **Twilight all my love 4 ever**

 **nikyta**

 **pauligallegos**

 **Vikkii Cullen**

 **LuluuPattinson**

 **Cinderella Cullen**

 **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Seis_

Edward miró el salón rebosar de gente. Los miró a todos por encima del hombro, como siempre lo había hecho. No es como si le importase que, lo tacharan de altanero o ególatra. Ya sabía que la gente lo catalogaba, como el hombre más severo y que Bella, era una mujer insuperable porque había logrado descongelar su corazón.

Pero; lo que de verdad hacía esa mujer a su lado, era calentar ciertas partes de su anatomía y nada tenían que ver con su corazón.

Con los años había aprendido a ser un hombre consciente de su posición y, había trabajado duro para ser ejemplo y el hijo perfecto de Carlisle Cullen.

La sombra de su padre lo perseguía desde que tenía uso de razón, porque todos esperaban que fuese como el gran Carlisle lo era. Incluso, esperaban mucho más de su parte; sin embargo, ¡maldita sea! Era tan difícil complacer a todos y en especial a su padre, si tan solo no le hubiese dicho aquello…negó mentalmente, tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

Paseó de nuevo la mirada por el salón y, una melena negra se bamboleó de un lado a otro, frente a sus ojos. Tanya sonreía muy animada, con uno de los hombres de la reunión. No le debería parecer tan nefasta la imagen; mas ciertamente, le daban ganas de alejarla de aquel hombre. Vaya, él era quien pagaba el bonito vestido negro, bastante ajustado, el cual llevaba puesto y aquel collar. ¡Oh! Y ese bolso. El pagaba por esa mujer y pagaba sus atenciones, sólo para él.

—Y entonces, ¿señor Cullen? —Edward, fue devuelto a la realidad por la señora Jessica. Había dicho algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba.

—Estoy segura que; mi esposo, estará encantado de recibirla mañana en casa —Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Como siempre; una excelente esposa, atenta a lo que a él se le pasaba por alto. Aunque de haber tenido una espada, al parecer, lo habría atravesado con ella.

—Por supuesto —intervino él.

La señora Jessica, sonrió complacida y siguió platicando de fruslerías con Bella.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, la mujer se alejó, recibiendo a más invitados y dejándolos solos. Entonces, su pequeña esposa lo haló del brazo de manera brusca, llamando por completo su atención.

—Al menos, deberías disimular un poco —dijo ella. Edward enarcó una ceja y se recompuso la corbata.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—De tu amante, _mi amor_ —contestó con sorna—. Deberías dejar de mirarla de aquella forma; no creo que quieras dar explicaciones mañana a los medios, a cerca de tu comportamiento.

Edward, acomodó un poco más perturbado, el nudo de su corbata. Debía recordarse que Bella estaba a su lado y, que la gente los miraba. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella de forma sutil, para rosarle la piel con su aliento y después, susurrarle cerca de la oreja.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —La vio sonreír desinteresada. Oh, los labios de Bella; eran tan sugerentes que, podría llevársela en ese momento fuera del salón y tal vez, perderse entre los arbustos. Luego, arrinconarla en la oscuridad y quitarle esa altanería que lo estaba volviendo loco…

—Oh, querido, esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos —dijo, mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja. A Edward le dio un tirón del pene, ¡maldición! ¿Dónde había estado su esposa todos esos años? ¡Ah, ya! Era una simple cría de dieciocho años, cuando se casaron—. Entre nosotros hay un contrato y; por si se te olvida, yo solo estoy a tu lado para ser la esposa perfecta del; perfecto marido, dueño del imperio Cullen.

Edward endureció sus facciones sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Hasta hacía un par de años, no había visto como mujer, a su esposa. Cuando conoció a Bella, el día de la reunión en su casa, él había pensado que era una de esas tantas chicas, tan sumisas.

En aquel entonces, ella lo había mirado sorprendida; como lo hacían todas las mujeres y su orgullo masculino, había crecido como la espuma.

Sin embargo, después de la boda, las cosas habían cambiado. Y para ser sincero, nunca había tenido ganas de consumar el matrimonio con su esposa. Él era un hombre de veinticuatro años, en aquel entonces y, ella una simple chica de dieciocho años. Era tan plana como una tabla y tenía ese aspecto rebelde que la hacía parecer, una niña malcriada. Por eso mismo, había seguido buscando placer en el cuerpo de Tanya, había pasado todos esos años saltando en otras camas, menos en la de su mujer.

Debía recordarse que si Bella, se negaba a estar con él, lo cual era obvio; no obstante, eso no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Ella sería de él y su perfecta esposa le daría ese hijo, que tanto querían todos.

El sonido de la música empezó a sonar y como buen esposo, le extendió una de las manos a Bella, quien aceptó solícita.

La guió hasta el centro de la pista y le puso una mano en la cintura, de forma posesiva. Ella le clavó los ojos, como si tuviera fuego en ellos. La sentía temblar bajo su tacto y se preguntó, si acaso ella le tendría miedo. Una punzada de remordimiento, le atenazó en el pecho, pero hizo caso omiso. La había tocado muchas veces durante seis años y podría jurar, que ya se había acostumbrado a su tacto.

Cuando tuvieron su primera presentación como esposos, ante la sociedad, ella había brincado más de una vez, ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Con el tiempo, ese temblor desapareció; aunque en ese momento, parecía haber vuelto.

Volvió a arrugar el ceño y ella bajó la mirada. Bella había cambiado durante esos años, ya no era esa niña de dieciocho años y bueno, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado; así que no le resultaba tan pedófilo, como en aquel entonces. Ahora su cuerpo respondía de una manera que ni él mismo entendía y, las ganas de someterla en su cama y quitarle ese aire de mojigata, lo empezaba a obsesionar.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos?, no me siento bien —pidió ella sin levantar la mirada. Edward quiso decir que no; sin embargo, no lo hizo porque ella deshizo el abrazo sin gran esfuerzo.

La vio caminar hacia el canapé; donde otras damas platicaban y sentarse sonriente con ellas, con aquella careta que tantas veces la había visto poner.

Desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde Tanya seguía con ese hombre. De pronto, ella levantó la mirada y le miró sonriente. Dijo algo a su acompañante y desapareció por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada y él no esperó ni un segundo para seguirla.

Cruzó el salón a grandes zancadas. Caminó hacia el sanitario y antes de entrar, dobló por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Las personas que estaban ahí, le sonrieron y él les devolvió el gesto con la cabeza. A continuación, salió por la puerta trasera y rodeó la mansión hasta llegar a los jardines.

Tanya ya estaba sentada en un banco de piedra y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello negro. En cuanto lo vio, se levantó enérgica y se le arrojó a los brazos.

—Aquí no, Tanya —la tomó de las muñecas y la mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Si alguien llegaba a verlos, la gran farsa se acababa.

—Oh, Ed, ha sido una tortura mirarte con esa mujer.

—Es mi esposa.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de molestarme.

Edward cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja. El vestido de Tanya era tan ajustado que los pechos pugnaban por salir del pequeño escote. De no haber estado en aquella condenada reunión, se habría quitado las ganas que Bella había dejado en su miembro.

—Pues pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado —dijo él. Bajó los brazos y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me tienes tan abandonada, que tuve que aceptar la invitación de James para poder verte.

—Si no te conociera, caería en esa mentira.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre.

—Por algo eres mía —La mujer sonrió con altanería y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Tanya era tan parecida a él. Era ambiciosa y era capaz de todo por obtener lo que quería.

Edward se hubiese casado con ella, de no haber conocido a Bella. Tanya podía aparentar muy bien la farsa que la sociedad pedía. Y estaba el asunto del sexo. Era tan buena como una furcia en la cama.

Se complementaban bien. No pedía amor, solo dinero y era hermosa. No obstante, Bella representaba un buen negocio y era mucho mejor de esa forma.

Si su padre hubiese conocido sus planes de boda con ella, se habría negado por completo. Ella no era de buena familia y su comportamiento, en ciertas ocasiones, dejaba mucho que desear. A él no le habría importado nada de eso, con que supiera fingir amor, le bastaba. Pero estaba Bella, era de buena familia, una dama bien portada. Con unos padres dueños de unas empresas tan prosperas como la suya. Era sin duda, el tipo de dama que la sociedad esperaba para el hijo del respetable, Carlisle Cullen.

—Si soy tan tuya como dices, demuéstramelo.

—¿Me estas tentando? —ella se encogió de hombros. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó la punta de su corbata entre sus manos. La deslizó de arriba abajo de forma sugerente.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—No te equivoques, Tanya, sabes que no arruinaré todo por ti.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo arruines, sólo bésame.

Bella había visto a Edward ir hacia los sanitarios desde hacía varios minutos y no lo había visto volver. Y por otro lado, Tanya no estaba con su acompañante. La había visto salir hacia el jardín. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No podía ocultar la punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aunque debía recordarse que todo era una farsa. Además, su deber era levantarse y buscarlos. Encontrar a su esposo y hacerlo volver a la reunión, para que la gente no empezara a sospechar. Ese era su papel en el contrato y debía cumplirlo. No obstante, su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse y encontrarse con una escena perturbadora. Porque ella no podría soportarlo.

Llevaba años sabiendo de la relación de su esposo con Tanya; pero jamás, se había visto en la necesidad de presenciar tal descaro de su parte.

—… y luego la mujer se fue tan ruborizada, por tal espectáculo, que no volvió a poner un pie en el club —las mujeres sentadas a un lado de ella, rompieron en carcajadas por algo que una había dicho. Debía carcajearse también; sin embargo, sentía la cara tan tiesa como una tabla. Aun así, sonrió de forma disimulada.

—Si me disculpan —dijo y a continuación, se levantó del canapé. Un segundo más ahí y estrangularía a la mujer con voz de roedor.

Caminó hacia los sanitarios; pero tal y como lo había hecho Edward, se desvió y pasó por la cocina para después salir por la puerta trasera.

Unas señoras la miraron y le ofrecieron ayuda, la cual negó.

—Oh, no, solo necesito un poco de aire —La mujer asintió solícita y le indicó cómo llegar al jardín.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, miró en derredor para tratar de encontrar a su esposo. La luz de la luna, era lo único que le permitía ver en aquel lugar. No dudaba que fuese hecho para el encuentro de dos amantes. La señora Jessica, era tan cotilla que de seguro aquello era hecho a propósito. El hecho de que no hubiese ni una lámpara era sospechoso.

Bajó la mirada hacia un par de piedras que amenazaban con hacerla trastabillar. Las esquivó y continuó caminando. ¡Oh! Había dos personas a lado de unos setos, besándose. Era una escena romántica, el encuentro de dos amantes. Era escandalizador, mas no podía negar que aquellas personas, hacían una linda pareja.

¡Ah! Y habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque ese hombre con el que la mujer estaba, era su esposo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y dar follow._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo_ _ **"Girls Danperjaz"**_ _donde estaré dejando adelantos y las actualizaciones._

 **Guest**

 **Melania**

 **Pera l.t**

 **Vikkii Cullen**

 **Cinderella Cullen**

 **Paty Limon**

 **pauligallegos**

 **LuluuPattinson**

 **helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **ackanne**

 **Jane Bells**

 **Isis Janet**

 **¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Tóquenme la teta pero al menos sonrían y digan hola, como bien lo dijo Paty Limon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 **¡Actualización doble! Así es… y la próxima actualización también lo será. Espero disfruten los capítulos.**

 _C_ _apítulo Siete_

Sabía que debía dar la vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Sin embargo, no podía ni moverse, los pies le pesaban como plomo y la garganta la tenía tan seca. No estaba segura si era por el nudo incesante en su garganta o por la falta de líquido, pero le era tan difícil tragar.

¡Oh Dios! El pecho le dolía como los mil demonios. Y él seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, como si fuese absolutamente de ella y ella de él.

Se obligó a tragar el ingrato y nefasto nudo y, a continuación, carraspeó haciendo que la pareja se alejara sobresaltada.

Edward se giró a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos y la culpa, asomó sus ojos por un momento. Pero fue eso, solo un momento porque fue sustituido por su semblante severo.

La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza, mientras se limpiaba los labios con una mano. Una sonrisa retorcida, asomó sus labios durante su inspección, provocando que el estómago de Bella se contrajera de pánico.

¡Oh! Maldita bruja, debería de arrancarle aquella sonrisa perversa de los labios; sin embargo, estaba segura que de hacerlo, resultaría de lo más beneficioso para la señora Jessica y eso, los pondría en el ojo del huracán nuevamente.

Respiró profundo, antes de sonreír con la misma perversidad. Irguió la espalda y enarcó una de sus delineadas cejas.

— _Querido_ , lamento interrumpir; pero debemos volver antes de que alguien comience a buscarte. —Dijo, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara. Al parecer; el haberse aclarado la garganta, surtió un gran efecto porque las palabras le salieron carentes de cualquier sentimiento.

—Bella —murmuró él. Ella no se inmutó y continuó sonriendo desinteresada. Mirándolos a ambos, como si fuese de lo más normal, el ver a su esposo con la amante.

El viento sopló las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban la banca, haciéndola tiritar de frío. Oh, si no se iba rápido de ahí, las malditas lágrimas saldrían como torrente.

—Creo que iré primero —dijo Tanya, mientras se sujetaba el vestido y comenzaba a caminar. Cuando pasó a lado de Edward, le tocó el hombro de manera cómplice. A continuación, pasó a lado de Bella y volvió a sonreír—, buenas noches, señora Cullen.

Maldita fuese esa mujer y maldito fuese Edward. Las ganas que tenía de sacarle los ojos a la muy zorra y a él, bueno, a él tenía ganas de hacerle muchas otras cosas, de los que no era capaz si quiera de mencionarlo mentalmente.

Cuando Tanya se hubo retirado, Bella se volvió hacia Edward y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Bien, podemos volver.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Pues claro que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no lo iba a hacer. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es tu vida, Edward —contestó, antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Al entrar de nuevo al salón, el aire sofocante de las personas, hizo que la garganta le doliera de nuevo. El olor del tabaco, el whisky y sudor humano, le provocó arcadas. Necesitaba quedarse más tiempo afuera. Aunque no sería la mejor idea, era mejor quedarse con el gentío y obligar a mantener a raya las lágrimas. Si llegaba a quedarse afuera, no podría detener los sentimientos y lloraría como una chiquilla.

Edward la emparejó y le ofreció el brazo para entrar de nuevo.

La careta que se colocó, le sirvió para aguantar la noche. Sonrió como debía, bailó como la dama que era y besó a su esposo como la mujer enamorada que debía ser. Soportó sus brazos quemándola viva. Su tacto frío y desconsolador. Pero sobre todo, aguantó la mirada desquiciante de aquella mujer.

Después de un par de horas, se despidieron de la señora Jessica y salieron como los esposos que eran. Subieron al auto y no hubo palabras, ni nada que llenara aquel incómodo silencio que los rodeó.

No esperaba que él dijese nada. De haberlo hecho, lo habría ignorado de manera olímpica. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Mike los abordó en la entrada y ella aprovechó para ir directo a su habitación y evitar cualquier tipo de plática con él.

Al entrar, el olor de la fragancia de Edward seguía suspendida en el aire. Caminó hasta el espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza. Sus curvas no eran tan marcadas como las de Tanya y sus pechos, no eran tan voluptuosos como los de ella. Tampoco tenía un cabello negro que obligara a los hombres a mirarla cada que pasaba. Se tocó el collar que descansaba en su cuello. Recordó las manos de Edward y su aliento al susurrarle aquel _"estas preciosa"_ y por supuesto, el escalofrío que le provocó aquella cercanía.

Se deshizo de los tacones y se sacó el vestido por los hombros. Éste cayó al piso formando un charco de tela a sus pies. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y miró a la pobre chica que era.

No debió haber hecho eso, porque las lágrimas salieron sin ningún filtro. Era como si hubiesen abierto una presa de golpe y el agua comenzase a inundar y arrasar con todo a su paso. Y dolía, dolía como los mil demonios.

Eran seis años, ¿qué carajos hacía ella sola? El contrato decía que podía empezar a vivir de la forma que quisiese, siempre y cuando no manchara la buena reputación que tenía el matrimonio. Él era discreto a la hora de mantener a sus amantes…y ella empezaba a hartarse de preocuparse por mantener aquello.

Edward tenía razón, ellos debían tener un hijo, y dar un heredero al imperio Cullen. ¡Oh! Pero ese canalla, nunca tendría el placer de verla sumisa. Antes de tenerla en su cama, como quería, tendría que aprender a domar su espíritu.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser Isabella Swan? ¡Ah, claro! El día que firmó el contrato. Pues bien, él quería pasar los límites del contrato, entonces ella también lo haría.

Y ya sabía por dónde debía empezar.

Se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia el closet. Abrió las puertas de par en par y removió ropa… ¿dónde estaba? Quitó un vestido, largo, de color azul con rayas blancas. El escote en la espalda le llegaba a la curva de las caderas. Pero eso no es lo que buscaba. Lo puso sobre una de las sillas que estaban a un lado y continuó removiendo. ¡Ajá! Ahí estaba. Un cuaderno café con letras doradas.

Abrió la primera hoja y pasó sus dedos por la imagen de un ave enjaulada que había dibujado una vez que fue al zoológico. Al pie de la imagen había escrito una leyenda. Casi no se veía porque lo había puesto a lápiz, pero si remarcaba un poco…

 _«Reclamo posesión absoluta de mi corazón y mi alma. Tócame libre como soy. Víveme libre como soy. Ámame libre como soy. Porque esta soy yo. »_

Ella siempre había sido esa ave, en una jaula de oro, que sólo fue sacada para ir a una jaula más grande y más lujosa. Pero ahora, ella debía empezar a abrir esa jaula. Ya había tenido suficiente. Rosalie se lo había dicho una vez. Mientras su comportamiento fuese inmaduro, nunca tomarían en cuenta su opinión.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser esa mujer? ¿En qué momento había abandonado su espíritu libre?

No debía seguir llorando por sus años perdidos. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

" _Sólo por ésta vez"_ se dijo, mientras se metía entre las sábanas y permitía que su corazón hablase lo que ella era incapaz de decir. Sólo por esa noche lloraría. Se lo prometió ella misma.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas iban a cambiar. Le gustase a su esposo o no.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se había quedado completamente dormida y no había cerrado las cortinas. Se levantó de la cama, mientras tomaba el salto de cama y se lo ajustaba antes de caminar a la ventana.

El día estaba precioso. Debía darse un baño y salir a correr un poco. Miró el reloj en la encimera. Eran las 5:50, seguramente Edward seguiría dormido. Era mejor salir antes de que despertara.

Entró al closet y sacó unos pantalones deportivos, una blusa y tenis. Cuando se hubo vestido, salió por la entrada principal y saludó a Mike que recogía la correspondencia. El hombre sólo hizo una leve reverencia. Así que abrió el portón y comenzó a correr.

Pensó en las tantas cosas que tenía por hacer ese día. Claro, todas significaban ser la buena esposa. Lo dejaría para después… ahora solo le interesaba despejarse. Además necesitaba visitar a Rosalie y platicar un rato con ella. Debía decirle…

¡Auch! Se quejó de pronto. Un movimiento brusco la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Intentó meter los brazos pero no pudo hacerlo, porque ambos pies se le enredaron.

Su trasero se estrelló directo contra el suelo. Había chocado con algo. ¡Ah! Maldición. Le dolía la cadera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Una voz sedosa la trajo a la realidad. Y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mano extendida. Se quedó perpleja. Quien quiera que fuese aquel bruto, le diría un par de cosas. Pero entonces, esas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron del suelo—. Seguro te hiciste daño, déjame llevarte a un hospital. —Ah, menos mal que el tipo era solícito. Muy bien, no le diría nada insultante.

—Disculpa, pero debes bajarme en este momento.

—¿Te lastimaste la cadera? —Ella negó, sin mirarle—. Bueno, tu cara dice otra cosa. —El hombre chasqueó la lengua y ella abrió los ojos bastante molesta y le miró enfurruñada. El muy canalla se estaba burlando.

¡Oh! Una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, se ensanchó frente a ella.

Unos labios generosos y dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, hacían que el rostro del hombre fuese completamente pícaro. Se sonrojó. No debió mirar más arriba y, no es porque aquel hombre fuera una completa aberración, sino todo lo contrario. Unos ojos cafés, como el otoño, la miraron como si ella fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. Y el corazón se le aceleró como una bomba a punto de explotar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y dar follow._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo_ _ **"Girls Danperjaz"**_ _donde estaré dejando adelantos y las actualizaciones._

 _ **¡Y recuerden que leer sin dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Ocho_

El sonrojo le duró, lo que duraron sus pensamientos liberales, porque el hecho de que era una mujer casada y con una reputación que cuidar, la hizo revolotearse entre los brazos del hombre y reincorporarse. El chico la miró aún sonriente y con un hoyuelo pícaro en sus angulosas mejillas.

—¿No te has fijado por dónde vas?

—Por supuesto que me he fijado —dijo—, la que no se ha fijado eres tú —Bella, infló los mofletes ofendida. El hombre se movió para mirarla un poco más de cerca, como si fuese un bicho raro, haciendo que el cabello castaño, grácil, le cayese sobre la cara de forma esplendorosa. Oh, maldita sea y seguía sonrojándose como colegiala, ¡que era una mujer casada!

—Bien, entonces pido disculpas por mi falta de concentración al correr —él sonrió divertido y asintió, mientras la veía con una de las cejas enarcadas. Como una tonta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo a la mansión. Sin embargo, un dolor en las caderas, no la dejó correr como hubiese querido.

—Estoy seguro que el golpe ha sido bastante fuerte, ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

—Estoy bien —contestó. El hombre la alcanzó y le puso una de las manos en la cadera, tanteando los huesos. Ella gimió, ¡maldición, y no era de dolor!

—¿Te duele aquí? —Bella negó, tratando de incorporarse. El chico volvió a tocar su cadera; pero ésta vez, apretó los labios—. No creo que te hayas roto nada. Solo debe ser el dolor de la caída.

—¿Eres doctor?

—No, pero tengo una hermana amante de los golpes y caídas.

—Ah —Bella se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él, como si tuviera fuego en las manos. Y claro que no era fuego; no obstante, al menos debía tener electricidad porque la piel se le erizaba cuando la tocaba. El hombre volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

—En todo caso puedo llevarte a casa —Ah, sí claro, como si pudiese. Si pudiera llegar con un chico a casa, habría sido seis años atrás y; sin embargo, tampoco lo habría hecho. Edward debía estar despierto a esa hora.

—No, estoy bien, lo prometo. Iré a casa y compraré unos analgésicos?

—Al menos déjame comprarte los analgésicos. Espera aquí.

Bella lo vio correr un par de cuadras más adelante, mientras bufaba exasperada. Ciertamente, ningún hombre se había preocupado por ella. Bueno, no es como si la gente no la quisiera, Rosalie se preocupaba por ella; pero la verdad es, que no era el tipo de preocupación que quería, ¡vaya! Ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero ese chico…

—Señora —la voz de Mike, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró sobresaltada a verlo. El mayordomo venía bastante agitado y con la respiración cortada. Bella no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba pasando—. El señor Edward, me ha mandado por usted.

—Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy.

El mayordomo asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Antes de caminar, Bella se giró hacia donde había ido el hombre de ojos soñados y suspiró. Bueno, era mejor de ese modo. No necesitaba conocer a personas que jamás estarían en su vida, más que con la farsa de su matrimonio. Se tocó la curva de la cadera, sintiendo el fantasma de los dedos de su salvador y fue detrás del mayordomo.

Edward se miró en el espejo, mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata. El inicio del flequillo le caía de forma desalborotada y, tuvo que pasarse la mano para meter de nuevo, el mechón de cabello castaño entre los demás que estaban alineados.

Bufó, al darse cuenta de que no se quedaría y continuó acomodándose, el nudo de la cortaba.

Esa mañana se levantó demasiado tarde. La noche anterior, no había podido dormir. Los ojos de Bella, lo taladraban entre sueños. Había fantaseado con tenerla en su cama y recorrer esa pequeña cintura y esas piernas… Sin embargo, como torbellino, el recuerdo de sus palabras punzantes, le apagaba el deseo. Sabía que aquello había sido su culpa. Si Bella no quería tener nada que ver con él; debido a los acontecimientos pasados, menos querría compartir una cama.

No debía de parecerle tan nefasta la idea; mas el hecho, era que necesitaba a esa mujer de dos maneras. La primera, tenía que ver con la cabeza pensante. Porque ella era el punto clave para el asunto de la empresa y, el segundo, tenía que ver con la cabeza creciente. Bella le resultaba seductora, con aquel aire de mojigata. Y él, sentía las inmensas ganas de enseñarle a conocer el placer verdadero.

Terminó con la corbata y se ajustó la solapa del traje. A continuación, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con Bella. Arrugó el ceño, al verla subir con dificultad las escaleras. Debía parecerle preocupante; pero su pene reaccionó de otra manera, al ver su rostro contraído por el dolor. Negó mentalmente y se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Ella gimió, cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. ¡Oh! y su cabeza creciente, se inflamó con el sonido.

—Me he caído, mientras corría. —Edward pasó las puertas de su habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada para entrar con ella. Acto seguido, la deposito sobre la cama de dosel y le tocó la curva de la cadera. Ella apretó los labios; no obstante, él pudo escuchar un ronroneo, escapar de ellos.

—¿Y es que no puedes mantener el equilibrio, mientras corres? —Ella, abrió los ojos ante su tono de voz y se reincorporó en la cama.

—Perdón; pero no necesito que me des ordenes, ni regaños.

Bueno, el punto era que no podía decir nada. Ni siquiera sabía, cómo lograba sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, era su esposa.

—Ya, le diré al médico que venga a revisarte.

—Estoy bien, solo es el dolor.

—Bueno, tomarás unos analgésicos.

Entonces, se levantó y salió al pasillo, donde ya lo esperaba Mike. Le dio órdenes para que comprara unos analgésicos y regresó a lado de Bella. Diez minutos después, el mayordomo regresó con una caja de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Le extendió el vaso de agua a Bella, mientras él sacaba la pastilla. Cuando se la hubo dado, ella la llevó a sus labios y después bebió. Una gota de líquido recorrió desde la comisura de sus labios, hasta pasar por su cuello y perderse entre el escote de su blusa. Y él tuvo que tragar con fuerza, al ver aquella imagen sugerente.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Mike dijo que me necesitabas.

—Sólo necesitaba saber tus planes para ésta noche.

—¿Mis planes? —Preguntó dubitativa. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, cariño, tus planes. —Bella se alejó de él, como si fuese veneno. Edward evitó arrugar el entrecejo de manera molesta. Así que esperó su respuesta.

—Mis planes, son tus planes —contestó. No obstante, él encontró rastro de sarcasmo en su respuesta. Estaba claro que ella, no lo dejaría tener ningún avance con aquello y aun así, necesitaba seguir los consejos de su mayordomo.

¿Cómo carajos había llegado a ese grado? Ah, claro, desde que una mujer como Bella, se resistía a derretirse frente a él. Nunca había tenido que seducir a una mujer para llevarla a la cama y, con Bella era distinto.

—Perfecto —dijo, mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Ella respingó y lo miró ceñuda—, esta noche iremos a cenar.

—¿Con quién? —Edward sonrió.

—Sólo nosotros dos.

—Imposible.

—No es imposible Bella, somos esposos y es normal que tengamos una noche para nosotros dos.

—No sé qué pretendes con esto.

—Ten por seguro que mi única intención, es salir de la rutina. —Ella negó y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta del closet y sacó un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas negras. Las arrojó a la cama y se deshizo de la liga que sostenía su cabello.

—Tu intención tiene que ver con tu afán de hacerme tu mujer; pero he dejado claro mi punto de vista y no entiendo; cómo después de lo de ayer, te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo.

Bella se mordió la lengua, después de haber dicho eso. No era su intención parecer molesta; aunque en realidad lo estaba. Edward soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus entrañas, se retorcieran coléricas.

—Estás celosa de Tanya —Ah y el canalla lo aseguraba.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Eres libre de hacer con tu vida y tus amantes lo que te plazca.

—Pero a mí, me place salir con mi esposa.

—Ah, vaya, hasta ahora recuerdas que tienes una. Ayer parecía que lo habías olvidado —y la maldita lengua, seguía siendo mordida. Entró al cuarto de baño y se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano por sus estúpidas palabras.

—Tus celos son tan deliciosos, querida —la voz de Edward, le llegó difusa por el eco del baño. Aun así, escuchó perfectamente. Abrió a la llave de agua y se regocijó con la tibieza. Tal vez un poco más tibia, pensó.

A continuación, regresó a la habitación con Edward y sonrió triunfante.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa contigo Edward? —Preguntó quedita. Él enarcó una ceja, mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho. A Bella, las aletas de la nariz se le agitaron por la anticipación.

—No, supongo que tú lo sabes.

—Que te crees el puto dueño del mundo y crees que todos estamos dispuestos a complacer lo que pidas. —Él abrió los ojos, aún más sorprendido. _Touché_ , se dijo Bella. Edward nunca la había escuchado hablar ni comportarse de esa manera.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

—Crees que te mereces todo y no haces nada por ganártelo. —Su esposo, se puso de pie con las mejillas arreboladas por el coraje. Estaba abriendo un gran abismo entre ellos; pero ella, estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Todo lo que tengo me ha costado. ¿Crees que alguien, te puede dar algo gratis? —Los puños de Edward se apretaron sin quitarle la mirada furiosa de encima. Ah, el valor no lo perdería ni aunque la mirara de aquella forma—. Ni siquiera tú eres gratis, mi amor. Me costaste una suma bastante jugosa.

—Si serás un desgraciado…

—Éste desgraciado paga por lo que quiere —la interrumpió—, pagué por ti y lo sigo haciendo. Y así será, hasta que yo lo decida.

—Pagas lo que otro tiene gratis.

Y entonces, los ojos de Edward se llenaron de furia, si es que se podía llenar aún más. Se acercó a ella, como un león acechando a su presa y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza. En ese momento, Bella, sí tuvo miedo.

—¿Qué dices? —pero ella, no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Era el momento más delicioso que podía haber imaginado nunca. Y lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow. Y por supuesto, a los lectores silenciosos._

 _Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _donde estaré dejando adelantos y actualizaciones éste y mis otros fics. El link está en mi perfil._

ELIZABETH

Paty Limon

Melania

jhanulita

Guest

pauligallegos

pera l.t

Isis Janet

Nobodyknows05

Cinderella Cullen

helenagonzalez26-athos

LuluuPattinson

miop

Jane Bells

 _ **¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Nueve_

—¿Qué dices? —Pero ella, no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Era el momento, más delicioso que podía haber imaginado nunca. Y lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

—Vamos cariño, he sido tan discreta como tú —las aletas de la nariz de Edward, volvieron a ensancharse de furia. Y sus ojos esmeralda centelleantes, la miraron de arriba abajo, como si fuese la cosa más… Bueno, no podía decir con exactitud cómo la veía en ese momento; pero si de algo estaba segura, es que no estaba pensando que era la mujer más santa de todas. Maldito fuese.

—¿Discreta, dices? —dijo, apretando los dientes. Ella asintió, con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto, después de todo no te habías dado cuenta. Nadie lo sabe, así como nadie sabe de tu relación con tu amante. Mientras mantengamos las cosas así, todo será perfecto… —Edward volvió a zarandearla de los hombros. Bella cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor; sin embargo, el agarre se desvaneció. Seguía temiendo mirarlo; aunque no podía ser una cobarde.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes de Edward, mirándola. La inspeccionaban con detenimiento. A Bella se le encogió el estómago, solo de pensar en lo que debía estar pensando de ella. Tal vez pensaría que era una zorra; mas si eso pensaba, estaba bien. Quería tenerlo lejos, después de todo.

—Deja a tu amante —susurró él. Y entonces, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —respondió, tratado de que la voz no le saliera turbada.

—Que dejes a tu amante.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —contestó dubitativa.

—Porque soy tu esposo y el único que puede tenerte, eres mía, Isabella, ¿no lo entiendes? —Ah, por supuesto que entendía. Era un macho. Oh, si Edward supiera... Él volvió a acercarse y la abrazó con fuerza a él. El olor del cuerpo masculino, le inundo las fosas nasales de manera exquisita. Olía a madera y a él, a hombre. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía—. No me importa que hayas sido de otro, no me interesa, sólo necesito a mi esposa.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? —Edward la alejó de él y la miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más cuerda y ella, fuese una retrasada que no podía entenderlo. ¿De qué iba Edward? ¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo?

Zafó el agarre que ejercía sobre ella y se dejó caer en la cama. Edward se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Estoy completamente cuerdo. Eres mi esposa y te estoy proponiendo olvidar todo lo que pasó —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Ojala pudiese estar afuera y dejar de escuchar las estupideces que decía Edward.

—¿Crees que se puede olvidar tan fácil? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar que tienes un amante, si tu olvidas que yo tengo una —Bella se envaró en su lugar. No podía dejar de imaginarla entre sus brazos, eso le dolía.

—No me será fácil olvidarlo, no se olvida tan fácilmente a la persona que te ha dado placer durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Maldita sea, podrías dejar de decirlo? —ella sonrió de nuevo, tragándose el dolor y llenándose de altanería.

—No le veo el problema. Ya que estamos hablando de amantes.

—No me gusta saber los detalles de lo que mi esposa hace con otro hombre.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me interesan tus asuntos; no obstante, si quieres que me olvide de él, tendrás que trabajar mucho.

—¿Vas a dejarlo? —ella negó, mientras se rodeaba con los brazos.

—Tendrás que superar, lo que él hace por mí. Lo que me hace sentir. Lo que me hace vibrar —los ojos de Edward, volvieron a arder de furia. Y Bella, saboreó cada una de sus propias palabras.

—Te haré el amor sobre ésta cama y gritarás solamente mi nombre —el corazón se le agitó, de solo pensarlo.

—Ni lo sueñes aún.

—Sabes que lo haré, Bella.

—El día que eso suceda, será porque eres el único hombre sobre la tierra.

—Así será cariño y, cuando ese día llegue, estarás tan enamorada de mí que vas a pedir perdón por haberme hecho esperar tanto —Bella soltó una carcajada. No sabía si era de nerviosismo o porque se sentía descubierta. Definitivamente, si Edward supiera cuan enamorada estaba de él, sería su perdición. Y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

—Entonces, permíteme esperar el día que eso suceda.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. A continuación, la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Fue un beso rápido; pero llevaba implícito, el sello de lo que él acababa de decir. Y ella rogó porque ese día, nunca llegara.

Edward salió de la habitación, con la furia ardiendo en su cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! Bella no podía tener un amante, no ella.

Por un momento, había perdido los estribos y la había zarandeado. Había tenido ganas de abofetearla por su cinismo, pero eso habría empeorado las cosas. Ella habría acabado por irse de casa y tal vez, se habría ido con aquel…. Negó de solo pensarlo.

Debía mantener la calma. Había decidido seducir a Bella. Era de esperarse que ella tuviese un amante; después de tantos años de matrimonio en que, no la había tenido ni una sola vez. Era una mujer bellísima y, era normal que otros hombres, la miraran como él lo hacía.

Llegó a su despacho y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky. Cuando sorbió, lo mantuvo en la boca para que los vapores le brindaran la calma que necesitaba. Luego tragó y le quemó el estómago. Bella había soportado saber de Tanya porque ella, también tenía un amante. Y luego estaba su maldita cara de cínica, el día en que los encontró en el jardín. Pues claro; ella sabía muy bien su asunto, como para armarle una escena de celos por la mujer.

Llamaron a la puerta y después de un par de segundos, apareció su mayordomo con su rostro severo. Luego lo miró, como si entendiese, todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Señor.

—Ahora no, Mike —mas como era de esperarse, eso no detuvo al mayordomo. Lo vio caminar y dejar la correspondencia sobre el escritorio, a continuación, lo miró e hizo una breve reverencia.

—Si me permite darle un consejo, tal vez debería alejar a su esposa un tiempo de la ciudad. A las mujeres les encanta salir de viaje y usted nunca ha salido con la señora.

—No te pedí ningún consejo. Suficiente tengo con el que me has dado.

—No, pero sé que lo necesita.

—Sal de aquí, Mike —el mayordomo sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¡Condenación! Hasta un maldito viejo petimetre, sabía lo que se debía hacer con una mujer. Todo había resultado condenadamente fácil; hasta el momento en que sus padres y la sociedad, le exigieron un heredero. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que dijera la sociedad. Había mucho más en juego que lo que pensaran. Por ejemplo; su orgullo masculino y… ¡maldito fuese su padre también, en esos momentos!

Tomó la licorera y vertió más whisky en su copa. Sólo necesitaba un hijo y luego podría dejar que Bella, hiciese con su amante lo que le viniera en gana. Pero si para eso, necesitaba enamorarla, entonces lo haría. Bebió de un solo trago y dejó caer la copa con fuerza.

Bien, pues entonces, sería un príncipe azul con tal de tenerla feliz y hacerla olvidar cualquier rastro, de ese otro hombre.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Emmett. El hombre del otro lado de la línea, no tardó en responder y quedaron de verse en la tarde.

Cuando hubo llegado al restaurant, Emmett ya lo esperaba con una copa, mientras sonreía con el barman.

—Tienes una cara de pocos amigos.

—Boludeces —Emmett dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras bebía otro trago de su copa.

—¿Y para qué soy bueno?

—Tú y yo, sabemos que no eras el hombre santo y dedicado que eres ahora —decidió ir al grano. Emmett enarcó una ceja—. A lo que voy, es que tú lograste quitarle ese aire de mojigata a tu mujercita.

Emmett y Rosalie habían sido un espectáculo, cuando se casaron. Ella era una dama de compañía por aquel entonces y, él le había hecho perder su reputación en una fiesta. Para ser exacto, en la fiesta que conoció a Bella. Aún no lograba entender, como esa mujer lo había logrado atrapar. A él le había parecido que, después de su compromiso roto con Alice Brandon, nunca volvería a creer en las mujeres o al menos; eso había asegurado, después de aquel episodio.

Sin embargo, le había sorprendido verlo detrás de las faldas de Rosalie, cuando volvió al país.

—¡Vaya! ¿tienes problemas con Bella? —la voz de Emmett, lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Edward negó. Se acomodó un poco más en el banco y puso ambos codos, sobre la barra.

—Pasa que quiero enamorar a mi esposa —Emmett tosió de manera escandalosa, cuando terminó de decir eso. Y Edward, tuvo que arrugar el ceño para no golpearlo.

—¿Enamorarla? Pensé que no tendrías ese tipo de problemas, con tu esposa. Ella parece tan… —él sopesó lo que iba a decir y luego miró a Edward— bueno, ella te mira tal y como Rosalie me mira, cuando me dice que me ama.

—No quiero saber de tus intimidades, con tu esposa.

—Solo estoy haciendo una comparación; pero si lo que quieres que te diga cómo enamorarla, en realidad no lo sé —dijo—. Las mujeres, son seres tan cambiantes que pueden volver loco, al más cuerdo. Sin embargo, para que hayas venido pidiendo un consejo, debes estar desesperado.

—Es una cuestión de intereses.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito a mi esposa.

—Eso significa que la quieres en tu cama —eso y más, pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo y asintió—. Hermano, las mujeres se enamoran con el oído y la vista, no por el tacto como nosotros.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que debes invertir tiempo en complacer sus actividades preferidas, metete en su mundo y ella será feliz.

—No sé cuál es el mundo de mi esposa —Emmett volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

—Tú si estás grave. Pero alégrate que me tengas a mí, porque según mi bella esposa, a tu amada Bella, le encanta el arte.

—¿El arte? —preguntó dubitativo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Bella, fuese de ese tipo de mujeres. Oh, maldición y arte.

—Sí —dijo—, y esta semana hay una exposición del esposo de Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock. Deberías llevarla y recrearte un poco en su mundo —agregó con sorna.

Le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que Emmett le hablaba de aquel sujeto; cuando él había sido el causante de la ruptura, de su compromiso con Alice. ¿Él sería capaz de ver al hombre, con el que Bella le engañaba? Bueno, no era un asunto de sentimientos; así que era cuestión de orgullo.

En cuanto a lo otro, una exposición de arte. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera la preferencia de Bella; pero si la esposa de Emmett lo aseguraba, debía ser cierto. Después de todo, había sido su dama de compañía.

 **Continuará…**

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow. Y por supuesto, a los lectores silenciosos._

 _Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _donde estaré dejando adelantos y actualizaciones éste y mis otros fics. El link está en mi perfil. Ahora sí los dejaré porque por fin pude poner al corriente el fic con el del otro fandom._

 _Mil gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo para comentar cada capítulo, cuando pongo actualización doble. Las tengo muy en cuenta, nenas, ustedes saben quiénes son. Les daré un regalito uno de estos días._

 _¡Y bueno, sin más que agregar, nos leemos la próxima semana y no olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!_


	11. Chapter 11

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo_ _Diez_

Una semana después, Bella miró ensimismada, la pequeña tarjeta que tenía impresa la invitación al museo de arte de la ciudad. Era la exposición de uno de los mejores pintores del país; Jasper Whitlock, y a pesar de que las manos le picaban y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho por la emoción, trató de controlarse y mirar a su esposo con la ceja enarcada. Él mantenía su sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual en el rostro y, parecía que esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Y bueno, no era para menos. ¡Por Dios, era arte! Y más importante, de uno de su ídolos artísticos. Debía sentirse halagada de aquella invitación por parte de Edward; pero la verdad, era que si no tuviese grabada sus palabras en la cabeza, aquello sería magnífico.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansioso. Ella sonrió y dejó la invitación, sobre la mesita de vidrio de la sala de estar. Carraspeó antes de hablar. Conteniendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios.

—Me parece bien. Es… —pensó lo que iba a decir y levantó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto— una exposición de arte. Eso es bueno para nuestro papel de matrimonio perfecto.

—No —dijo él. Ella lo miró de nuevo. Los ojos de Edward brillaban expectantes, provocándole una punzada en el pecho.

—¿No? —él negó.

—Esto es bueno para ti. El arte te gusta, ¿cierto?

—Ah, vaya, de eso se trata —dijo desinteresada.

—Um, se trata de llevarte a un lugar que te guste —ella sonrió, mientras tomaba de nuevo, la tarjeta entre sus manos.

—Bueno, es algo entretenido. Me da igual —mintió. Oh, por supuesto que le gustaba; le encantaba, si tan solo él pudiese ver la infinidad de dibujos y bocetos en su cuaderno. Y aquellos cuadros pintados que se habían quedado en casa, él sabría lo mucho que le gustaba el arte. Si tan solo se tomara el tiempo para… no, negó, si él viera esos cuadros, se daría cuenta lo mucho que pensaba en él.

Antes de abandonar el cuaderno de dibujo en el fondo del closet, había empezaba dibujando rostros que veía en la calle para entretenerse y terminaba dibujando a Edward. Era tan frustrante, no poder sacárselo de la cabeza ni para dibujar.

Había veces en que pensaba en su cuerpo y en el ancho de sus hombros. Y los dibujaba. Cada minúscula forma que se sabía de él. Cada línea de sus ojos, cada angulosa forma de su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba al pecho, era incapaz de dibujarlo. Jamás lo había visto desnudo. Hasta hacía apenas un par de días, que él se había atrevido a quitarse la camisa frente a ella. Bueno, algo más a la imagen imaginaria que tenía de su esposo.

—Entonces, iremos esta noche. Espero no tengas planes.

—Oh, como si pudiese anteponerlos a los tuyos. —él sonrió con satisfacción y se levantó del mueble.

—Perfecto —dijo. Caminó hasta el inicio de las escaleras y luego se giró a verla—; por cierto, también irán los Hale.

Eso fue un buen incentivo para que Bella, decidiera alistarse esa noche para otra careta en sociedad. De por sí, el hecho de que fuera una exposición de arte, aliviaba mucho las cosas, el que Rosalie estuviera, sería mucho mejor.

Se buscaría un espacio para poder estar sola con ella y platicar largo y tendido. Debía decirle muchas cosas. Ella sabría qué decirle, le daría un buen consejo. Ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la sociedad, y la forma de comportarse. Le había enseñado todo; no obstante, lo único que no le había enseñado, había sido a no entregar su corazón.

 _«Los hombres son seres mecánicos y primitivos. Por muy interesado que parezcan, ellos sólo quieren una cosa, y lo diré de forma directa. Lo que ellos quieren es sexo_ _,_ _sin compromiso alguno_ _y_ _,_ _es algo que una mujer con el mínimo de sentido común, debería evitar como la peste»_

Le había dicho una vez, pero el hecho era que, el hombre mecánico y primitivo, era su esposo y tal vez ella no tenía sentido común.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, encendió la llave de la tina y dejó que el agua empezase a llenarla. Vertió sales aromáticas y después, regresó a la habitación para buscar en el closet, un vestido adecuado. Después de quitar y poner, encontró uno azul de gasa que le llegaba debajo del tobillo. Sacó unos tacones del closet, negras y dejó acomodado los accesorios que ocuparía.

A continuación, entró a relajarse y se dejó acariciar por el agua y la tranquilidad. Qué bien se sentía estar así. Necesitaba más de esos momentos. Sin embargo, sospechaba que aquella felicidad se debía más a la exposición de arte que al momento tan relajante.

Dos horas después, ya estaba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse en la puerta principal con Edward. Iba ataviado pulcramente, con un traje negro y su cabello castaño acomodado de manera desdeñosa. Como era de esperarse, nunca le quedaba de la forma que Bella imaginaba que él quería. Sonrió ante eso. Y se imaginó acomodando sus mechones rebeldes en su cabeza y detrás de la oreja. Las manos le escocieron ante aquel pensamiento y tuvo que pasarlas por el vestido para aliviar la sensación.

Durante el trayecto a la galería, mantuvieron una conversación acerca de la exposición del pintor. Por muy sorprendente que le resultara, Edward conocía de arte casi tanto como ella. Y eso fue un punto a su favor. Aunque quisiera negarlo.

Media hora después, estaba bajando frente al edificio. El chofer le abrió la puerta a Edward y él rodeó el auto para ayudarla a bajar. El roce de sus manos le provocó escalofríos y la sensación, ocasionó que sus mejillas se arrebolaran. Qué tonta, debía controlarse. Pensó.

Ya en el interior, la luz blanca de las lámparas y el sonido del murmullo de la gente, la devolvió a la realidad. Como siempre que entraba a lugares repletos de gente, buscó protección detrás de su esposo; sin embargo, era de esperarse que él le colocara una mano en la espalda y la guiara.

No tardó mucho en sentirse en ambiente. Las pinturas en la pared, aceleraron su corazón de manera maravillosa. Pasó a lado de un cuadro y se quedó un rato contemplándolo, mientras Edward se detenía a su lado.

—Interesante.

—Lo es —dijo emocionada. Él sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla y ella sintió la mirada sobre su cuerpo. De nuevo, sus mejillas se tiñeron, incluso sin levantar la cara para verlo. Se sintió patética.

—Muchas gracias, Edward —murmuró con verdadera sinceridad. Si Edward se había tomado el tiempo para asistir a una galería, solo para complacerla… negó en cuanto lo pensó. _Entiende que lo hace por su beneficio_ , se recordó y levantó la cara altanera hacia él.

—La señora Hale está por allá —Bella se giró hacia donde miraba Edward y, divisó la singular cabellera rubia de su amiga. Estaba acompañada de cuatro personas, de las cuales solo reconocía dos. Uno era su esposo, Emmett, y la otra era Alice Whitlock, la esposa del pintor. Había otra chica de cabello castaño y un chico con el cabello del mismo color. Ambos estaban de espaldas, por lo que era difícil adivinar si se los había topado antes.

La mano de Edward, de nuevo en su espalda, la devolvió a la realidad, al momento que la guiaba por el salón hacia los Hale. En cuanto Rosalie se percató de su presencia, sus ojos se iluminaron centelleantes.

—Bella, qué gusto me da verte —dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Después, le regaló uno a Edward.

Emmett saludó sólo con un apretón de manos a Edward y con un beso en la mano a Bella, con aquel aire de caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba.

—No sabes el gusto que me da a mí —Rosalie sonrió complacida. Les dedicó una mirada a las otras personas que los acompañaban y recordó su presencia.

—Ah, te presento a la señora Rachel Black, amiga de Jasper —Bella miró a la mujer de ojos marrón. Tenía mejillas ligeramente angulosas y unos labios generosos. Era el tipo de mujer que sin duda los hombres miraban al cruzar la calle. Y la manera en que el fleco le cubría la frente, hacía sus ojos en demasía perspicaces. A continuación, giró la vista al chico que la acompañaba y, de pronto, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No podía ser verdad—, Y él, es su hermano, Jacob. Estudia artes plásticas en la universidad de Nueva York. Y bueno, ella es la señora, Isabella y el señor, su esposo, Edward Cullen —dijo terminando las presentaciones.

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, mientras le besaba la mano de la misma manera dramática en que lo había hecho Emmett, logrando que las mejillas de Bella se arrebolaran de manera escandalosa. Y que su cuerpo empezara a temblar de anticipación, de algo que no estaba muy segura que sucedería.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus rw, y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz.**_

 _Y bueno, Luluu preguntó si soy de argentina, le verdad es que no, soy mexicana, pero últimamente se me andan pegando algunas frases de amigas que sí son de allá. Lo siento._

Cinderella Cullen

Guest

Paty Limon

miop

Jane Bells

kedchri

helenagonzalez26-athos

Niky

ELIZABETH

Jade HSos

ackanne

Isis Janet

Angiiee7

LuluuPattinson

pera l.t

pauligallegos

sool21

Guest

 _ **No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Once_

Bella desvió avergonzada, por cuarta vez en la noche, la mirada de los orbes marrones de Jacob. Ni por un segundo, se le había ocurrido que volvería a verlo. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, estaba ahí en la galería de arte, al lado de ella. No lograba quitarle la mirada de encima; a pesar de sus intentos, por recordarse que tenía a su esposo a un lado.

Además, si hacía memoria, él era el causante de que inventara todo el asunto del amante. Sin embargo, no había imaginado que volvería verlo. No después, de la manera torpe de aquel primer encuentro.

—Creí que de verdad eras discreta —susurró Edward a su lado. Bella pestañeó sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—De tu amante. —Ah, _touché_ , se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba.

—Bobadas, acabo de conocerlo —contestó igual de quedito que él. Miró al chico y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces, él sonrió y el corazón volvió a latirle desbocado.

—Pues no lo parece —Edward se alejó del grupo y la jaló del brazo para llevarla hasta un cuadro, del otro lado del salón.

—¿Ahora me estás montando un escena de celos? —él sonrió, mientras levantaba a cara hacia uno de los cuadros.

—No me apetece ver a mi esposa, dándose miraditas con su amante.

—Oh, por Dios, pero si eres tozudo —Ella cruzó las manos en la espalda y miró también la pintura. Había un hombre hincado frente a una mujer y sostenía una rosa con los labios. Ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con las manos unidas sobre el pecho, a manera de ternura. Era todo tan romántico. El hombre que estaba a su lado, no lo era en absoluto, era un canalla y... de pronto Edward estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y sus labios estaban pegados a sus oídos.

—Bella, te pedí que lo dejaras —Le susurró. El aliento cálido provocó que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro —murmuró quedita—, hay que sacrificar cosas para obtener otras, supongo que no necesito explicártelo.

—No estás cumpliendo con tu parte. Él está aquí y pones todo en riesgo.

—Bueno, fue una coincidencia, pero te prometo que no haré nada indebido. Nada que tú no harías, querido.

Entonces, ella dio media vuelta y regresó con Rosalie. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más con los otros y luego ambas se excusaron para ir al tocador. Al entrar, se encontraron con un par de mujeres que se miraban al espejo. En cuanto las vieron, sacaron una servilleta del dispensador y salieron del baño.ñ

—¿Tú y Jacob ya se conocían? —comenzó preguntando Rosalie. Bella se miró en el espejo, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello. Sonrió y luego miró a su amiga.

—Tuve un choque bastante doloroso con él. —Rosalie le abrió a la llave del agua y se mojó las manos, antes de sacar una servilleta y mirar a Bella.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que tropecé con él, mientras corría —la rubia sonrió, como si acabara de comprender algo que nadie más, había entendido. Ni siquiera ella.

—Parece que Edward quiere fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Y de verdad quiere hacerlo —le aseguró. A continuación, le contó lo que había sucedido durante el par de días que no habían podido hablar.

Rosalie parecía interesada en la plática; pero cuando llegó a la parte del amante de Bella, soltó el labial que había sacado para retocarse el carmín.

—¿Es en serio? —Bella asintió. Recogió el labial que había caído y lo devolvió a las manos de su dueña—. Bueno, no sé qué decirte, que no te haya dicho antes.

—Lo sé, Ross.

—Si no estás segura de querer darle ese heredero, es mejor que solicites el divorcio.

—Como si fuese tan fácil. Edward es dueño de casi la mitad de las empresas de mi padre, un acto como ese, nos llevaría la quiebra. —Rosalie negó con la cabeza, al instante que sacaba una toalla desmaquillante de su bolso.

—Pero este es un asunto de tu corazón, no puedes estar pensando para siempre en ellos sin hacer lo que de verdad quieres y; estoy segura que ese, no es el motivo principal para permanecer a su lado —Se pasó la toalla por la comisura de los labios y luego se giró por fin a verla—. Si no quieres compartir el lecho conyugal con él, entonces no lo hagas. Recuerda que es lo que tú quieras Bella y sabes que siempre, voy a estar para apoyarte.

—Gracias, Ross. Sin embargo, el problema es que no sé, si de verdad deseo tenerlo lejos.

—¿Aún lo amas, cierto? —Bella sintió que un nudo, se le atoraba en la garganta. ¿Qué si lo amaba? Llevaba años amándolo; a pesar de su obstinación y su excéntrica relación conyugal. Tal vez la pregunta era, si estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido y tratar de que su matrimonio funcionara como uno normal.

—Tal vez —contestó, sin atreverse a responderse la pregunta.

—Entonces deberías decidirte. No puedes vivir para siempre de ese modo. Al final, la única que se hace daño eres tú.

Para cuando volvieron de nuevo al salón principal de la galería, la exposición ya había comenzado. Jasper hablaba sobre su obra y sobre las cosas que lo inspiraban. Mientras hablaba, Bella se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba a su esposa, Alice, como si ella fuese la musa que de verdad le daba la inspiración para lograr aquellas maravillas.

Y no pudo dejar de imaginarse, a ella misma como la mujer que despertara ese tipo de sensaciones en su esposo. Levantó la mirada hacia él que permanecía a un lado de ella. Quien miraba atento la exposición, como si fuese la cosa más interesante. Suspiró y regresó la mirada hacia el expositor. Haber ido a la exposición, ya no le resultaba tan placentero como al principio. No con aquellas palabras de Rosalie y con su propio lio mental.

Después de varios minutos, comenzó a recorrer el salón. En uno de los cuadros, estaba retratada la hija del pintor. Era una niña hermosísima de ojos negros como su madre y con el cabello castaño de su padre.

—Es una niña preciosa —dijo alguien a su lado. Bella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jacob.

—Sí, es preciosa —contestó.

—Tiene nueve años y parece querer tomar el mismo camino que su padre.

—Pues tiene un excelente maestro en casa, me temo —Jacob sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia otro cuadro. Ella lo siguió.

—¿Te gusta la pintura?

—Creo que si pudiera, estudiaría algo relacionado —él enarcó una ceja dubitativo—, tal vez más adelante.

—Señora —la llamó él de repente, haciendo que su corazón se apachurrara. En ese momento la miró—, pido disculpas por mi descuido de nuestro primer encuentro. No pensé que usted fuese la esposa del señor Cullen.

—Ah —¿había algo malo con ser la esposa del señor Cullen? Levantó la mirada hacia su esposo que estaba del otro lado del salón, platicando con Jasper—. También fue mi culpa, creo que no habrá problema por eso.

—No, no lo habrá —contestó él, sonriente—, ¿y tomó analgésicos? Cuando regresé ya se había ido.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. Ya estoy mejor.

—Perfecto —Jacob volvió a sonreír, al momento que caminaba hacia los otros cuadros.

Bella se quedó parada, observando a los demás. Ahora el problema, era que no estaba a gusto en medio del gentío.

En ese momento, Edward levantó la cara para verla. Ella bajó la mirada y dio la media vuelta para continuar recorriendo el salón. Minutos después, él se acercó a ella pasándole la mano por la espalda.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella negó.

—Creo que me siento un poco indispuesta.

—Entonces es hora de volver.

Después de despedirse de los demás, subieron de nuevo al auto y volvieron a la mansión. Al entrar, Mike los esperaba en la puerta como todas las veces que volvían juntos y lo detuvo para cruzar palabras con él. Ella por su parte, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y sacar su cuaderno de bocetos.

La mayoría de los dibujos eran imágenes del rostro de Edward. Pero todos estaban dibujados hasta el cuello porque ella, no sabía exactamente como continuar los bocetos.

Arrancó la primera hoja para arrugarla y tirarla al bote de basura; sin embargo, la detuvieron los ojos de Edward que la miraban desde el dibujo. Ella lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto y que pensó que era el hombre de su vida.

Rosalie tenía razón, debía dejar de atormentarse con aquella relación. Si no quería darle el heredero que quería, tenía la opción de pedir el divorcio, después de todo, el matrimonio aún no estaba consumado. Sin embargo, por otro lado, ella aún conservaba la esperanza.

Edward se había dispuesto a conquistarla, por mucho que fuera un reto, ella sabía que de verdad lo haría y ella caería, así que debía poner bien los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Se daría la oportunidad para intentar que aquello funcionara? ¿O seguiría poniendo excusas de por medio para alejarlo de ella?

Edward subió a su habitación después de hablar con Mike. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Bella, estuvo tentado a tocar su puerta y decirle cualquier cosa para cruzar palabra con ella. No obstante, siguió de largo.

Nada de lo que había planeado, había salido como lo esperaba. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y encendió la luz. Ese chico, Jacob, era más compatible con Bella, que él mismo. La había visto sonreír. Bueno, era de esperarse, si de verdad tenía una relación sentimental con ella.

Pero no podía darse por vencido por un chiquillo, que apenas le habían dejado de salir granos en la cara.

Levantó el teléfono que descansaba sobre el escritorio y marcó el número de su abogado. Después de darle indicaciones de lo que haría, colgó y se tomó un trago de whisky antes de irse a la cama. Estaba a punto de terminar con una relación de varios años; pero era el primer paso, hacia el lecho de Bella.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y a pesar de haber tardado en actualizar siguen leyéndome.**_

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz. Link en mi perfil.**_

 _Melania_

 _Vikkii Cullen_

 _Paty Limon_

 _kunoishi3_

 _ELIZABETH_

 _CorimarCautela_

 _Nina_

 _Isis Janet_

 _Pera l.t_

 _any_

 _ **¡Leer y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Doce_

Esa mañana, Edward llegó a la oficina y canceló un par de juntas de poca urgencia. Su secretaria cambió todas sus citas para la semana entrante y arregló un viaje para el fin de semana con Bella. Al final, había decidido tomar el consejo de su mayordomo y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para tratar de mejorar las cosas con su esposa.

Además, si eso la alejaba un par de días de su amante, estaba bien.

De pronto, un murmullo fuera de la oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las voces se hicieron más escandalosas, haciendo que sus nervios comenzaran a enervarse. Estaba por oprimir el intercomunicador, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa.

Tanya estaba parada frente a él, e iba más furiosa de lo que él, hubiese imaginado nunca. Bree, su secretaria, se tapó la boca con las manos antes de empezar a tartamudear.

—Señor, le juro que intenté detenerla, pero…

—Está bien —la interrumpió—, yo atiendo a la señorita.

La mujer asintió y luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tanya esperó a que él la mirara para tirarle sobre el escritorio, la carpeta que traía entre las manos.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto, Edward? —preguntó enfadada y con las aletas de la nariz dilatas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió mirando la carpeta. Por supuesto que sabía, a qué se refería. La noche anterior, había dicho a su abogado que pusiera el departamento donde se veía con Tanya, cada semana, a su nombre. Además, había dispuesto una jugosa cuenta bancaria para solventar sus gastos por un año.

—Esto es injusto —arguyó ella, señalando la carpeta.

—Si te refieres al dinero, puedo aumentar la suma, sólo dime cuantos ceros le agrego —Tanya abrió los ojos, más de lo normal.

—No seas un canalla, sabes que no me refiero a eso, tú no puedes terminar conmigo.

—Dime una razón para no hacerlo —contestó. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró llena de rabia.

—Me estás tratando como si fuese una puta, a la que le estás pagando después de haber ocupado sus servicios.

—Creí que ese trato teníamos, nunca te quejaste de los ostentosos regalos que recibías.

Tanya lo miró directo a los ojos, retándolo con la mirada.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, juro que no —tomó la carpeta del escritorio, entre las manos y la apretó—. Vamos a ver cuánto te dura el gusto con tu querida esposa, no creo que te abra las piernas tan fácilmente.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Bella, es algo que a ti no te interesa.

—Es que no lo entiendes —murmuró quedito—, no puedes dejarme así como así, ¿qué pasará conmigo? —él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Te di el departamento y la cuenta bancaria te será útil por un año si lo gastas con prudencia. Por otro lado, ya tienes a James para sostener tus gustos.

—Edward, son siete años, te di los mejores años de mi vida y no puedes venir a terminarlo, como si esto no valiese la pena —él sonrió, como si ella hubiese dicho la cosa más absurda.

—Sabías perfectamente que esto, era algo que iba a terminar en cualquier momento —ella rodó los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que iba a echarse a llorar; pero en lugar de eso, se arrimó al escritorio para hablarle más cerca.

—No es lo que decías, mientras me hacías el amor.

—No seas sentimental, Tanya, lo nuestro no era amor, era sólo sexo —se levantó ofendida.

—¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enteran de que el perfecto señor Cullen, no tiene el matrimonio sensacional que aparenta?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó tan rápido de su sillón de cuero, que ella no pudo dar un paso atrás para estar lo bastante lejos de él, por lo que, cuando se dio cuenta, él ya la tenía con la mano rodeando su cuello.

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente; así que sabes perfectamente, lo que te conviene y estoy seguro que no necesito recordártelo.

Tanya miró a Edward, mientras trataba de alejar su mano. Cuando él la soltó, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Se frotó el cuello y lo miró de nuevo enfadada.

—Eres un bastardo —dijo levantando su bolso y carpeta que habían caído al piso.

—Siempre lo has sabido, cariño.

La mujer salió dando un azote a la puerta y dejando a Edward, con el peor de los humores que sus empleados pudiesen haber esperado. Bree no se plantó frente a él, durante las horas que siguieron sino hasta la noche, cuando salió de su oficina para irse a casa.

—Señor, ya compré los boletos de avión y avisé en el rancho para que tuviesen preparada la hacienda.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a la mansión, Bella rebuscaba en la biblioteca de su despacho. No lo había visto entrar; así que al escucharlo dejar el portafolio sobre el canapé de la entrada, dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un libro.

—No era mi intención asustarte.

—Lo siento, encontré la puerta abierta y yo…

—No tienes por qué disculparte Bella, esta también es tu biblioteca.

—Sí, bueno, es que apenas he estado aquí un par de veces y se siente un poco raro, no conocer esta parte de la casa.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo, de esa habitación que mantienes cerrada. A veces me pregunto, si no tendrás un cadáver escondido ahí —Bella soltó una carcajada de repente. Que él disfrutó. Casi nunca la escuchaba reír. Al menos, no con él. Ella se dejó caer sobre el canapé.

—No soy una asesina, si lo fuera, créeme que tú ya estarías muerto.

—¿Tanto me odias, Bella? —ella se tensó a su lado; así que Edward, adivinó que tal vez no lo odiaba.

—No te odio —confirmó—, eso sería darte demasiada importancia.

Él sonrió por aquel mal cumplido. La verdad es que si Bella lo odiara, por alguna razón a él le resultaría, decepcionante.

—Gracias —dijo. Ella lo miró en ese momento.

—¿No quieres pelear? —preguntó dubitativa, como si pelear, fuese algo común entre ellos.

—La verdad, hoy tuve un mal día y lo que menos deseo, es que tú también discutas conmigo.

—Eso quiere decir que discutiste con Tanya —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en el canapé junto a ella.

—He terminado con ella.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó. Él asintió, al instante que colocaba una mano sobre su pierna. Bella brincó en su lugar sobresaltada; así que alejó la mano, tal vez era muy pronto—, entonces debe estar furiosa. Después de todo, llevabas mucho tiempo con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú con ese chico? —en realidad no deseaba saberlo; pero no supo qué lo impulsó a hacer la pregunta, pensó que ella no respondería porque se quedó completamente callada. Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para reconocer su olor. Respiró profundo para disfrutarlo.

Ella pensaba quizá su respuesta y sus labios generosos, se abrieron para recibir su dedo meñique. Ojalá fuese él quien estuviera entre esos dientes, tal vez no le importaría sufrir un poco.

—No creo que sea muy conveniente que lo sepas, es mejor que no preguntes sobre él —dijo ella de pronto, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Tal vez.

No dijo nada sobre aquello. Simplemente, se quedó en su lugar, mientras observaba el techo. El silencio entre ellos, no era incómodo en comparación a otras veces. Sin embargo, podía jurar que era mejor de ese modo, a seguir con una conversación que, los llevaría a discutir como tantas ocasiones.

Aunque no sabía cómo le diría lo del viaje. Si le decía que eran sus planes, ella se negaría por completo; así que lo mejor, era inventar algo.

—Tenemos que viajar pasado mañana a… —carraspeó antes de continuar hablando—, tengo una junta con unos inversionistas, saldremos a medio día.

Bella se levantó del canapé y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El ronroneo que escapó de sus labios, hizo que el pene de Edward diera un tirón. ¡Condenación! tal vez sería más difícil resistir la tentación, si Bella no lo aceptaba pronto en su cama. Y el problema, era que Tanya ya debía ser cosa del pasado, si quería que las cosas funcionaran.

Era lo bastante inteligente, como para saber que haberle dicho a Bella que habían terminado, le resultaría un avance.

—Entonces, será mejor que vaya preparando maletas —dijo, sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento. Ella se estiró para recoger el libro que se le había caído. Dándole una buena vista de su trasero—, buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Cuando ella salió del despacho, se levantó para ir al baño. Se deshizo del cinturón y bajó el cierre, para después rodear su erección con la mano y tratar de aliviar el dolor en sus testículos. Imaginó las blancas piernas de Bella, rodeándole la cadera y sus espléndidos labios abiertos, gimiendo su nombre. ¡Oh! Maldición, se iba a venir con sólo pensar en ella. Imaginó que su estrecha vagina palpitaba con sus embestidas y de pronto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se convulsionó sobre sus pliegues húmedos y enardecidos. ¡Dios! Era un problema, estar tanto tiempo sin una mujer entre su cama.

Esperó a que la respiración se le regularizara, antes de abrir los ojos y dejar que el frío mármol del baño, le devolviera a la realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook, Girls Danperjaz, donde estaré dejando adelantos, actualizaciones y alguna que otra notica respecto a mis fics.**_

miop

jhanulita

Marce

ginamasen

Vikkii Cullen

Paty Limon

Melania

Pera l.t

angi cullen

ELIZABETH

 _ **¡Leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Trece_

Ese fin de semana; al bajar del avión y llegar al aeropuerto de Oklahoma, Edward no se imaginó que lo peor que le podría haber pasado, fuese llegar y que la ciudad estuviera bajo ventiscas y nubes que pronosticaban: el peor de los días, durante su estancia.

Bella, quien estaba a su lado, se mantenía firme y con las cejas levantadas, mientras dejaba que subieran sus maletas al coche. Él la observó. Debía estar pensando que era un absoluto idiota por haberla llevado a un lugar lluvioso, donde se suponía que debía ser un rancho. Pero es que era un rancho, pensó tratando de aliviar su molestia. Bueno, un rancho lluvioso, pero a fin de cuentas rancho. ¡Condenación!

Levantó la maleta que le quedaba más cerca y se alejó de ella, quien le seguía con aquella mirada de… en realidad no sabía qué mirada; pero a leguas podía verse su gran desconcierto por el lugar.

—¿Sucede algo, Bella? —ella se giró en ese momento, como si la hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos. Sus pestañas se batieron con fuerza y después, negó con la cabeza. No respondió a su pregunta, como si con aquella simple negativa, estuviese diciendo todo. Excelente, pensó. Ahora tendría qué soportar todo eso, durante el trayecto al rancho. Y si era lo bastante inteligente, juraría que las cosas iban a empeorar; cuando se diera cuenta de que los inversionistas y la junta, no estaban exactamente en la agenda del fin de semana.

Resopló antes de subir al auto. Ella miraba el celular y parecía bastante nerviosa. Deseó tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla, hasta que le dijera qué sucedía. Pero la verdad, era que a pesar de sus disgustos, podía decir a su favor que, no era muy amante de la violencia. No cuando estaba el nombre de una mujer, en la misma oración. Bueno, no cuando estaba Bella, en la misma oración. Lo de Tanya era diferente. Se dijo, mientras ella guardaba el teléfono.

—No sabía que tenías un rancho aquí.

—Teníamos —la corrigió. Ella asintió. Edward carraspeó antes de continuar—. Tenemos, mejor dicho.

—Bueno, no sabía que tenemos esta propiedad.

—Y no tenías por qué saberlo. Apenas la adquirí hace un par de meses.

—Ah —dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en el camino.

Edward se tocó el puente de la nariz. Del otro lado de la ventana, las nubes empezaban a moverse un poco más rápido por el viento. Y la calle parecía irse quedando desierta, a medida que entraban en la carretera. Los edificios, fueron sustituidos por montes altos y cerros bañados de un aura gris. Definitivamente, no había sido la mejor opción.

Hasta hacía un par de meses. Seis para ser exacto, que había comprado la propiedad. No la había visitado más que una vez y en aquel entonces, el calor había sido insoportable. Nadie le había dicho que el clima era tan cambiante e inestable, como el humor de una mujer. Por ejemplo, como el de la mujer a su lado.

Ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana y parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos. Bien, tal vez debía ir odiándolo. De pronto, se sintió un poco patético, pero solo un poco.

Estaba preocupado por hacer sentir bien a Bella. No era que fuese un gran problema. De eso se trataba, ¿no? De hacerla feliz, de enamorarla para tener sus propios beneficios. Aunque si lo pensaba de esa manera, hasta él se sentía bien, haciéndola feliz.

Parpadeó asustado, ante ese sentimiento. Hacía un par de días, se había liberado de la presión en sus testículos, pensando en ella. Pero no había imaginado, que iría más allá del deseo. Después de todo, ella era una mujer bellísima. La miró de nuevo y estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretaba con fuerza, el celular entre las manos.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban entrando a un camino lleno de baches que, los llevó directo hasta una cerca pintada de blanco. La hacienda estaba más al fondo y era enorme.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando vio la enorme estructura. No era como si nunca hubiese visto algo así de grande. De hecho, había edificios más grandes en la ciudad. Pero si los comparaba con la hacienda; de la cual aún no sabía el nombre, quedaban opacadas. Parecía una única estructura, en medio del campo.

—¿Es enorme, cierto? —ella asintió sin girarse a ver a Edward. Era más que enorme, era hermosa. Cuando era pequeña; recordaba que pocas veces, visitaba el campo con sus padres.

Su madre era muy esnob para el campo. No podía pasar una semana sin red telefónica y sin internet. Estaba segura que su madre era incapaz de vivir sin una buena dosis de cotilleo. Y eso, distaba mucho en el campo. Donde lo más excéntrico era… bueno, en realidad, no sabía qué era lo más excéntrico. Pero estaba segura que lo iba a averiguar.

Un grupo de nubes se agrupó detrás de la hacienda, dándole un aire místico y entonces, un escalofrío recorrió a Bella por toda la columna vertebral. ¡Ay, Dios!

Se estrujó las manos sobre el vestido. Y luego la aflojó un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba expectante. Pues bien, no pensaba decirle que esa, había sido la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

No le diría que…

—Hemos llegado —dijo él. Bella levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya estaban frente a la puerta principal de la hacienda.

De pronto, el portón se abrió y ellos terminaron de entrar por una reja enorme que llegaba hasta la punta superior, donde las paredes se alzaban. La estructura de la hacienda, estaba ribeteada por postes y por bardas enormes. Bella pensó, que era el fuerte más maravilloso que hubiese visto nunca. Si tan solo el pronóstico de lluvia, no fuera tan desalentador.

—Debo reconocer que es fantástico, lástima que escogiste la peor época del año para venir —le contradijo. Él no contestó nada. Se dedicó a bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta. Ya unos hombres, empezaban a hacerse cargo de su equipaje. Y como era de esperarse, Edward la rodeó de la cintura y la llevó al interior de la hacienda.

Y bueno, si antes no había dejado caer la mandíbula, ahora sí que lo haría. Estaba todo, tan sorpresivamente acogedor. Más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Las paredes y el adoquinado del piso, contrastaban a la perfección. Azul y gris. No era la mejor mezcla que hubiese hecho; sin embargo, debía reconocer que la mezcla junto a los adornos era brillante.

Bueno, sólo faltaba conocer su habitación y poder quedarse tranquila. Se metería entre las sábanas y haría su propio fuerte para protegerse de la tormenta. Siempre lo hacía de esa manera; así que esta vez, no sería diferente.

Edward le informó que el personal, estaría reunido en el salón principal, por lo que se dirigieron hasta ahí. La mayoría de los hombres, estaban bronceados y eran bastante robustos, según su primera inspección. La mujer que ejercía de cocinera, llevaba un moño alto y un mandil que le cubría sólo el faldón. Parecía una mujer muy amable y Bella, pensó que le gustaría meterse en la cocina un par de veces.

Después de conocer a casi todo el personal, les sirvieron la cena en el comedor y una hora después, ya estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

El encargado del rancho, había designado a una de sus hijas para que les enseñara la hacienda, al día siguiente y por lo tanto, era la misma que les enseñaba el camino. Edward no dejó su actitud de esposo modelo, cosa que por un momento, le hizo sentir miedo. No era miedo en realidad, era algo más como… ¿nervios? Negó con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de subir.

—Ésta es la habitación de los señores. Está lo necesario, si desean algo más, no duden en llamarme.

La chica bajó las escaleras, dejándolos frente a la enorme puerta de roble. Estaban al final del pasillo y ella, esperaba a que él regresara para entrar a otra habitación, mas eso nunca sucedió.

—No estarás pensando que vamos a compartir…

—Me temo que sí, mi bella esposa. No podemos dar un mal ejemplo a nuestros empleados.

—Pero no habíamos quedado en eso Edward —él se encogió de hombros, como si tal cosa, no fuera de mayor importancia y, ella deseó tener algo cerca para estrellar contra su rostro jactancioso. Respiró antes de continuar—. Pues tendrás que hacer algo al respecto porque no pienso, compartir la cama contigo.

—Nadie habló de compartir cama. Ya había pensado en eso, supongo —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Sí? ¿Y entonces?

—Hay un sofá muy grande en el que puedo dormir.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que dirías algo como: _"Tenemos que dormir juntos, es nuestra obligación"_ —dijo con énfasis. Él enarcó una ceja, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y abría.

—Bueno, igual la cama es muy grande para los dos.

—Sí, pero ese sofá color rojo te va mucho mejor —le contrarió, mirando el sofá que estaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la cama. Luego paseó la mirada por la habitación. Detrás de la cama había un enorme ventanal, desde donde se podía ver todo el campo. Y habría sido aún más hermoso, si la luz del relámpago no hubiese brillado en ese momento. Y después, el sonoro ruido del trueno.

Bella brincó conmocionada en su lugar, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. ¡Santo Dios! No por favor, rogó al mismo tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios no hacerse un ovillo, ahí en medio de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, a su lado. Ella intentó encontrar su voz. Sin embargo, no resultó porque sentía la garganta muy seca. Tragó con fuerza—. ¿Bella? —volvió a repetir él. En ese momento, ella salió de su _shock_ y se giró a verlo.

—Sí, sólo me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—No lo parecía —ella volvió a tragar con fuerza. Necesitaba meterse rápido a la cama y taparse de pies a cabeza. Sí, eso necesitaba. ¡Oh, por Dios! Si tan sólo el pudiera dejarla sola, ella podría meterse en el closet y protegerse de la pesadilla que comenzaría.

—Sólo necesito dormir —murmuró sin estar muy segura de haberlo hecho. Él se movió frente a ella tomándola de los hombros.

—Estás muy pálida.

—Bobadas —dijo pasando a su lado para ir directo a la cama. Se deshizo de sus zapatillas y sin pensarlo mucho, descorrió la sábana y se cubrió.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y de nuevo la sensación de ser encerrada en la oscuridad, amenazó con hacerla gritar. De pronto, la luz de otro relámpago alumbró la habitación. Bella contó hasta tres, antes de empezar a temblar. Antes de escuchar el impacto feroz, del trueno contra la tierra.

El ruido, le perforó la boca del estómago. Sintió un vacío inmenso. Se sintió ahogada. Y entonces, ya se había olvidado de respirar. Se había olvidado de todo. Sólo era ella, como una niña pequeña, temblando de pánico sobre la cama.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir esperándome en cada actualización. Tengo un par de cosas que resolver, pero en cuanto se arregle, me tendrán más seguido como prometí al principio.

Esta vez no hubo adelanto en el grupo, comprenderán que igual apenas tuve tiempo de andar por Facebook, pero no olviden de pasarse. **Girls Danperjaz.**

miop

ginamasen

Vikkii Cullen

Jane Bells

Pera l.t

ELIZABETH

Isis Janet

Angeles MC

Paty Limon

Melania

helenagonzalez26-athos

Guest

LuluuPattinson

Shiio95

Guest2

¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!


	15. Chapter 15

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Catorce_

Edward miró la escena que estaba teniendo lugar, frente a él. La mujer que se estremecía debajo de las sábanas, no podía ser Bella y si lo era… entonces, algo estaba mal con su cabeza.

El ruido de otro rayo, azotó los rincones de la habitación y ella brincó aún más exaltada, sobre la cama. Maldición, todo tenía que salir horrendamente mal. Ella estaba tiritando de miedo frente a él y él, no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que debía hacer.

Así que hizo, lo primero que se le vino a le mente.

Caminó hasta la cama y trató de despojarla de las sábanas. Al ver que ella se aferraba con más fuerza, él dio un tirón un poco más brusco, hasta que logró quitársela. En ese momento, Bella levantó la cara para verlo y lo siguiente que Edward vio, hizo que la piel se le erizara de una manera dantesca.

¡Dios mío! Y decía a su favor que nunca había rezado en la vida; pero estaría bien, hacerlo en ese momento. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de pánico y parecía estar sufriendo demasiado.

Dio un paso hacia ella; sin embargo, se detuvo sin saber muy bien cuál sería su reacción. Ella trató de ocultarse de nuevo entre las sábanas. Y él lo hizo. Se metió entre ellas y la atrajo a su pecho con fuerza. Apretándola y tratando de hacer que ella dejara de temblar.

—Bella —murmuró. Ella seguía perdida. Y sollozaba algo ininteligible—. Oh, Bella, dime cómo te ayudo.

De repente, otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y como acto reflejo, ella se hundió más en su pecho. Y el estruendo que le siguió a la luz, la hizo brincar.

—Ya está bien, no pasa nada —volvió a murmurar. Levantó la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Tal vez con eso, ella dejaba de temblar. Entonces, la levantó y… se detuvo antes de tocarla siquiera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo quería que dejara de sufrir, quería que Bella dejara de comportarse como una niña de tres años. Prefería verla altanera y orgullosa, con su cabello enmarañado y su mirada arrogante.

—Ella —susurró Bella. Edward la miró, justo antes de que otro relámpago, iluminara la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó. Bella se tapó los oídos y esperó a que el ruido pasara. Luego ella se quedó en silencio.

El aire del otro lado de la ventana, meció los arboles con fuerza y una de las ramas, arañó el vidrio haciendo un ruido chirriante. ¡Demonios! ¿Algo peor podía haberle pasado?

—Dime qué pasa con ella —volvió a repetir. Bella, continuó obnubilada en su lugar. Mantenía el cuerpo bien enterrado a la cama y sus pies fríos, debajo de la sabana le tocaban el tobillo a él. Estaba helada; mas ni siquiera, hacía un frío capaz de calarle los huesos a nadie. Ni a un anciano.

Deseó saber qué hacer, aparte de abrazarla y mirarla. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba calmar su temor.

Sí, porque él mismo se estaba volviendo loco con eso. Esa era justamente la razón, necesitaba calmarla para calmarse él también. Si no lo hacía, juraba por Dios que, llegaría a abofetearla para hacerla entrar en razón o quiza, algo peor. Y la violencia, no le iba nada bien.

Ella volvió a brincar con el nuevo estruendo. Edward le pasó la mano insegura por el cabello, pero nada más tocarla, lo hizo con toda la seguridad. La atrajo más hacia él y la meció contra su pecho.

Ella no dejó de estremecerse. Seguía apretando los dientes y castañeándolos. Al menos, con el nuevo estruendo, ella no volvió a brincar y, pensó que eso era mejor que nada.

Ella sorbió por la nariz. ¡Condenación! Ahora estaba llorando.

—Bella —repitió de nuevo. Ella pareció reparar en su presencia y trató de alejarse. Sin embargo, él no se lo permitió.

—Todo está bien —ella volvió a gemir, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—No, no está bien, mírala —Edward sintió que los vellos de la nuca, se le erizaron con esas palabras.

—Ya, tranquila —le susurró. Ella se acurrucó más contra su pecho, rodeándolo con un brazo. No supo por qué, pero algo se removió dentro de él.

—Cuando mamá se entere… —dijo ella. Entonces se envaró en su lugar, dejando la frase a medias.

—¿Cuándo mamá se entere, qué? —quiso saber él.

El poco control que ella había logrado, se rompió con un nuevo rayo.

—Dile que no se vaya —dijo estremecida. Edward le levantó la cara, pasándole un dedo debajo del mentón.

Se había equivocado. Ella no trataba de alejarse de él. Ella trataba de alejarse de alguien que estaba en su lugar, al menos en su cabeza. En ese momento, no era él y comprendió que, tal vez ella no era tan fuerte como él pensaba.

—Mírame, Bella, soy yo —ella negó. Apretó los ojos. Y Edward, resopló un poco frustrado.

—No quiero que se vaya.

—Nadie se va ir —convino, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Me lo prometes? —él no dijo nada. Cómo podía prometer algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana.

Y pasó un largo rato, hasta que volvió la mirada hacia ella.

El viento seguía ululante afuera, mas al parecer, habían dejado de caer los rayos.

La luz de los relámpagos, seguía chispeante, pero no había truenos ni nada que pudiese asustarla.

—Te lo prometo —respondió al final, sin saber qué más contestar.

Necesitaría dos tragos de Whisky, después de eso. Se dijo. Y si eso no bastaba; entonces, empacaría sus cosas para volver cuanto antes, a la ciudad. No pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo.

No escuchó, la voz de Bella después de eso, ni los siguientes minutos que pasaron, ni en toda la noche. Simplemente, escuchó su respiración calmada y uno que otro sorbo entre sueños.

La miró sin comprender lo que había pasado. En todos los años que llevaba de casado con ella, nunca había presenciado algo como eso. Bueno, y no es como si se hubiese tomado la molestia de conocer más a su esposa.

A parte de saber que le gustaba el arte; de lo cual se acababa de enterar, no sabía nada más al respecto sobre ella. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego, la pasó debajo de su nuca para acomodarla ahí. Si había algo agradable en ese acontecimiento, era quizá, que estaba en la misma cama que ella.

Bajó la mirada para verla. Estaba completamente dormida. Y él pensó que era algo, totalmente descabellado. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que apaciguó la tormenta, cuando ella quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol entró por la ventana que había quedado abierta, Edward se sintió tan bien, como nunca en su vida. Descartando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, podía decir que había dormido, hasta bien.

Además, que era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer, en la misma cama y no tenían sexo.

Cuando bajó la cara para mirar a Bella, se encontró con que ella, lo estaba mirando. ¡Por todos los demonios! Le dio un tirón en el estómago de forma estremecedora.

Ella arrugó el ceño, como si se hubiese dado cuenta; en ese momento, de su presencia y se alejó escandalizada de la cama. Se levantó, arrastrando las sábanas con ella y luego, lo miró con aquellos ojos acusadores y altaneros.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces en mi cama? —Edward bostezó, mientras se ayudaba a levantarse con los codos.

—El sofá era muy incómodo —dijo. Ella arrugó el más el ceño, si eso era posible y tragó con fuerza. Como si supiese que él, estaba mintiendo.

Él agradeció que fuese la misma Bella que conocía porque no podría soportar, una escena como la de la noche pasada.

Se levantó de la cama y, cruzó la habitación de un par de zancadas. Recogió la maleta que habían dejado junto a la puerta y la dejó sobre el sofá para rebuscar su ropa. Cuando la encontró, pasó a un lado de ella y se metió al baño.

Bella sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Eso no estaba para nada bien y, no es que las cosas que habían pasado, hubiesen estado bien. No, claro que no; pero había tenido otra crisis y él, la había presenciado.

Se sentía tan patética y vulnerable. ¡Ay, Dios! Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo y luego se tiró, cuan larga era.

Y no sólo estaba el hecho de haberlo dejado ver su trauma, no. Sino que cuando se levantó, se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que, no se atrevió a moverse de ahí. Se había excusado del momento para seguir entre su pecho. Y por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, lo había admirado, mientras dormía.

Se había tomado la libertad de verlo y… ¡Ay, buen señor! Sin embargo, lo peor había sido sentir su mirada soñada sobre ella y luego; aquella chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos, cuando la vio observándolo. Si había un error peor que dejarlo ver su tormento, había sido dormir entre sus brazos. Había podido mantener a raya sus sentimientos, todos esos años. Imaginándose las cosas.

Sólo había soñado con estar en sus brazos, pero ahora que lo había vivido, sería peor. No dejaría de recordar la sensación ni una sola vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Si el tiempo ayuda, mañana les subo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por esperar._

 _JulieDeSousaRK_

 _helenagonzalez26-athos_

 _Jade HSos_

 _Pera l.t_

 _Isis Janet_

 _Angeles MC_

 _LuluuPattinson_

 _angi cullen_

 _Paty Limon_

 _Vikkii Cullen_

 _Jane Bells_

 _ELIZABETH_

 _miop_

 _¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo, no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK.**

 _C_ _apítulo Quince_

Edward se dio cuenta, esa mañana, que Bella trataba de ignorarlo. Lo hizo durante el desayuno, luego en la tarde, durante el almuerzo y eso fue lo que terminó de exasperarlo.

Se suponía que debía haber un avance entre ellos. No esperaba algo grande, pero sí un poco de comunicación.

Mas por el contrario, ella parecía muy entretenida recorriendo la hacienda. Tan entretenida, que prefería llevarse algo para comer durante su recorrido, antes de comer con él. Y no es que le importase mucho, de hecho no sería la primera vez que comía sin Bella, pero quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

Así que se levantó del comedor; en el que llevaba sentado más de cinco minutos, mientras una de las hijas del encargado entró llevando una bandeja de comida, la cual pidió que la guardaran. El apetito se le había esfumado.

Cuando salió fuera de la hacienda, pidió que le prepararan uno de los caballos y, cinco minutos después, ya lo estaba espoleando para hacerlo correr por el campo.

Por la mañana, después de salir del baño, ya no había encontrado a Bella en la habitación. Y, cuando pensó que la encontraría en el comedor, ella se había ido.

Se había molestado y mucho.

El caballo sorteó una piedra del camino, antes de que volviese a encaminarse, el movimiento brusco lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que tuvo que tomar con fuerza las riendas. Le molestaba cuando sus planes salían mal. Los cuales habían empezado terriblemente mal, desde el momento en que pisó el rancho.

Levantó la mirada para ver por dónde iba. El campo, estaba demasiado brilloso por la lluvia de la noche pasada. Los arboles estaban mucho más verdes y la tierra, mucho más oscura. Ah, y el olor de la tierra mojada…

Se detuvo.

Bella, venía por el camino trasero de una cabaña, la cual estaba al lado oeste de la hacienda. Llevaba una chamarra negra y unos pantalones ajustados. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto y… miró más abajo. Era la primera vez que la veía usando algo más que zapatillas. Llevaba unas botas negras de cuero.

Levantó la mirada a su cara y de nuevo, el azote de su mirada, hizo que algo se le contrajera el estómago. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le pasaba eso, pero debía decir que le gustaba.

Jaló las riendas del caballo para hacerlo aminorar la velocidad y quedar parado ante ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward, no dijo nada. Bajó del caballo y lo tomó por las cuerdas para acercársele.

—Esa misma pregunta, debería hacerla yo —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba caminar.

—¿Toda la mañana? —Bella pasó a un lado de él tratando de esquivarlo. Él se giró y la tomó del brazo para detenerla—. Bella lo de anoche…

—No voy a hablar de eso, Edward.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó. Ella, jaló un poco más el brazo para zafarse. Él apretó con más fuerza.

—Me estás haciendo daño —murmuró entre dientes. Él sabía que de verdad le estaba haciendo daño y, aun así no aflojó ni un poco.

—Me importa un carajo.

—Sí es que eres una bestia. Suéltame.

Edward no la soltó ni un milímetro. Se dedicó a contemplarla. Ella le diría lo que estaba pasando, incluso si tuviera que sujetarla a los postes de la cama. Cosa que le parecía muy tentadora, en ese momento.

—No voy a soltarte, hasta que me expliques qué sucede —Bella, comenzó a reír en ese momento, haciendo que sus nervios se enervaran en sobremanera.

—¿Ahora estás preocupado por mí? —él no dijo nada y ella continuó—. Déjame decirte que esa falsa preocupación no va a funcionar conmigo, tal vez con Tanya sí, pero no conmigo.

—Eres la única que está metiendo a Tanya en esto.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía querer terminar diciendo algo con respecto a Tanya; no obstante, si lo iba a hacer no lo hizo porque cerró la boca de manera tajante y dijo:

—Quiero ir a comer, así que… si me disculpas.

—De eso nada. Ya que no has querido hacerlo conmigo, pues tendrás que esperarte.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo. Gracias al cielo o lo que concediera poderes a las personas, ella no tenía ninguno de ese tipo. La tomó más fuerte del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cabaña, de la que ella había salido.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, empujó la puerta de una patada y a ella la metió sin una pizca de delicadeza. Y aun así, ella no se quejó ni dejó de mirarlo de aquella forma. Amarró las riendas del caballo a uno de los postes y entró casi después que Bella.

Debería estar pensando que era un completo animal. Y si ella no le explicaba las cosas, no estaba muy seguro de no convertirse en uno.

—¿Crees que por haber visto lo que viste, tienes derecho a saber mis temores?

—Pues, no sé si tengo derecho —dijo, empujando de nuevo la puerta de una patada. Se azotó y ella, miró la puerta cerrarse. Luego lo miró a él.

—No lo tienes, así que déjame salir o juro….

—¿Juras qué? —se acercó a ella. Y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Juro que soy capaz de… —ella se detuvo cuando él la tomó de los hombros. La miró a la cara y al verle los ojos, no pudo dejar de pensar en los ojos que había visto. Sentía pena por ella.

Bueno, no debería decir pena. Porque Bella no necesitaba que nadie, tuviese pena por ella. Sin embargo, él que nunca había visto algo así, necesitaba ver que de verdad estaba bien.

—Juras que eres capaz de muchas cosas —convino él. Ella lo empujó con una mano. Al ver que no se movía, le enterró uno de sus largos y blancos dedos en el pecho.

—Te dije que te fueras de la habitación, no debiste quedarte.

—No, no debí, pero lo hice —ella le enterró un segundo dedo. Y ese sí le dolió un poco.

—Ya has invadido mi intimidad lo suficiente, como para burlarte de mí.

—Nadie se está burlando de ti.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, debes de pensar que soy una niña tonta que le tiene miedo a las tormentas.

—¿Y no lo eres? —ella abrió la boca para decir algo; pero inmediatamente, volvió a cerrarla. Muy inteligente de su parte. Entonces, él continuó hablando—. Lo que vi anoche, no era normal. Tú estabas muy asustada y yo…

—¿Te preocupaste? —sugirió. Entonces, él no vio el motivo para mentir, así que dijo: " _sí_ _"_ _._

Ella se alejó un poco; pero no lo suficiente para escapar de sus manos, que la mantenían aferrada por los hombros.

—Te creería porque eres un buen actor, si no supiera que prometiste enamorarme.

¡Condenación! Eso ya estaba tomando otro rumbo. ¿Es que no podía entender que, de verdad estaba preocupado? Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pensaba. Sí, tal vez eso le daría puntos. Sin embargo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza, hacerlo con esa intención.

En ese momento, en lo primero que había pensado, era hacerla entrar en razón y que dejara de temblar. La Bella que había visto temblando esa noche, le había calado profundo. Tanto, que ahora, no podía dejar de verla como una mujer indefensa y él, sentía la necesidad de estar, todas las noches de tormenta a su lado para que no volviese a pasar por eso, sola. Sólo ella sabía lo, terriblemente mal que debió haber pasado, todas esas tormentas en su habitación. Y él, había estado a sólo unos pasos sin saber que ella, temblaba todas esas noches.

Sin embargo, ahora no quería que ella…

Entonces, una verdad lo golpeó en la cara y, tuvo que alejarse de Bella como si le quemara, al comprender el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Bella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de golpear con la madera de la pared.

Él la observó, como si ella tuviese víboras en la cabeza. Cosa que no tenía, pero sentía que debía alejarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? No me digas que no lo habías pensado, porque me resultaría muy difícil creerte.

Edward se recuperó de su asombro y se dio la media vuelta, para abrir la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró a verla y la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Me has pillado —dijo. Entonces, le sonrió y salió por la puerta de madera antes de azotarla de nuevo.

¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Por muy absurdo, él corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza. Una fuerza asombrosa. Como si acabara de experimentar la adrenalina, más excitante de su vida. Pero no lo había hecho. Sólo había hablado con Bella y había tratado de pedirle una explicación, de lo que había pasado.

Desamarró el caballo y se montó en él, luego lo hizo correr, como si el infierno lo estuviera persiguiendo. Y tal vez, no estaba tan equivocado…

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Mis lectores de siempre fieles, no tengo manera de gradecer sus comentarios y su apoyo. Este capítulo se los traje hoy por los días que no les publiqué. Es un pequeño regalito extra.

Leí que algunas están un poco descontentas con la reacción de Bella, pero también recuerden todo lo que él le ha hecho a ella. Creo que en parte lo tiene merecido.

Por otro lado, la reacción de él en esa última escena.

¿Qué piensan de Edward? ¿Será que…? ¿Tal vez, no creen?

Angeles MC

Paty Limon

Jane Bells

Eve

Vikkii Cullen

miop

ELIZABETH

helenagonzalez26-athos

Gracias por comentar. Y recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

Capítulo Dieciséis

Si Bella; fuese del tipo de persona que se alborota, cuando un hombre sale de la forma que Edward había salido, entonces, ella habría pensado que él, se estaba enamorando realmente de ella.

Bueno, no es que fuese algo imposible, ya lo había pensado muchas veces; sin embargo, de eso a que fuese realidad, había mucha diferencia. Y estaba el hecho de que durante seis años, apenas le puso un dedo encima.

Se sonrojó de sólo pensar que ella, de verdad quería que le pusiera más que un dedo encima. O una mano, o tal vez otra cosa que los hombres… Bueno, en realidad había muchas cosas que quería porque era mujer y sabía que las mujeres, estaban hechas para ser amadas. Rosalie se lo había dicho.

Ella había decidido que quería intentarlo, mas no debía dejarle la salida fácil ni por un momento. Así que salió de la cabaña donde Edward la había dejado y emprendió el largo camino, de regreso a la hacienda. El cielo seguía encapotado por la amenaza de lluvia en la noche. Y tendría que volver a pasar ese infierno que, de sólo pensarlo le daba pánico.

Ya eran diez años de eso y aún, no podía superar lo que había pasado. No esperaba superarlo tan fácil; pero a veces, llegaba a pensar que el trauma la iba a perseguir el resto de su vida. No se lo había dicho a su madre, por miedo a que la llamara loca y eso, sería patético. Ya tenía suficiente con que le hubiese dicho inútil alguna vez, en alguna de sus discusiones.

Dio un traspié cuando pasó a lado de una piedra, que la hizo detenerse un poco. Luego continuó caminando. Su madre era una mujer con un gran sentido de la honorabilidad, que pensaba que las mujeres podían servir como intercambio o hacer parte de buenos acuerdos. Y su padre, no era de pensamientos muy diferentes.

A ellos los habían casado por conveniencia; pero Bella sabía que a su abuela, por parte de su madre, no le había encantado la idea de esa unión. No obstante, estaba de más decir que a ella, le habían hecho lo mismo y su abuelo había pactado todo para que las cosas sucedieran a su modo, por lo tanto, su madre había terminado en un matrimonio igual que el de ella.

Alguna vez, llegó a pensar que si su abuela hubiese podido arruinar aquel matrimonio, su madre sería diferente con ella. Pero en realidad, ya no importaba porque ya estaba con Edward y un papel, los mantenía unidos.

Un papel que podía romper; pero que realmente, no quería romper.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, ya estaba entrando en la hacienda. Una de las chicas del capataz, la recibió con una toalla caliente, cuando entró por la puerta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, de que afuera había empezado a hacer un frío infernal. Aunque, no lo había sentido por la gruesa chamarra de cuero que la abrigaba. Iba a decirlo, mas no lo hizo y se dedicó a tomar la toalla que le estaban ofreciendo.

—El señor Edward, me pidió que la llevara al despacho.

—¿Ah, sí? —la chica asintió y la guió por donde se suponía que debía estar el despacho. Pasaron un par de puertas, antes de detenerse junto a una puerta grande de madera.

—Si necesita algo, estaré por aquí.

—Gracias.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se alejó por el largo pasillo, por el cual habían venido. Luego, Bella miró la puerta y empujó apenas para entrar. El interior, olía a rosas y a pato asado. Ella enarcó una ceja dubitativa, no sabía si dar la media vuelta o seguir donde estaba. Pero entonces, una mano la jaló y la hizo entrar a trompicones al despacho.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —él le puso un dedo en los labios, mientras le tapaba los ojos con una mano. Reconoció a Edward, por el olor de su colonia masculina y amaderada. Aun cuando se mezclaba con los otros aromas en la habitación.

Pensó que no diría nada, hasta que sintió el susurro de su cálido aliento, en la oreja.

—Es mi modo de pedir disculpas. No debía invadir tu intimidad ayer, eso ha sido trampa. Sin embargo, para que veas que lo de enamorarte va en serio y sin trampas, he preparado esto para ti —entonces, la mano descendió por su rostro hasta dejarle los ojos descubiertos.

El despacho estaba oscuro, tal y como debía de ser, una cena romántica. Velas por aquí y por allá, rosas en el suelo y uno que otro ramo sobre la mesa. En el centro, había un grupo de platillos maravillosamente elaborados y, le agregaba que olían delicioso. Tan delicioso que el estómago, le gruñó famélico cuando el olor del pato, le inundó por completo las fosas nasales.

Escuchó que él sonreía, detrás de ella.

—Sólo por ésta noche, quiero que seamos amigos. Sin caer en provocaciones ni diciendo cosas hirientes.

—Edward —empezó ella, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Acéptalo, ¿quieres?

—Es que no te entiendo —replicó ella, alejándose de su dedo. Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Es decir, hace una hora me dejaste clavada en la cabaña y, saliste de ahí sin darme más explicaciones, en una conversación que tú empezaste y…

—Ya te pedí disculpas —la interrumpió.

—Ah, déjame terminar —insistió—. A lo que voy es que para ser un hombre que quiere conquistarme, estás haciendo cosas que no deberías —luego, miró la cena en el centro del despacho y sonrió, para agregar: —Bueno, no todas, mas no tendrás ningún punto a tu favor, después del desplante de la cabaña.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros para disgusto de Bella.

—Esto es para una tregua, no para ganar puntos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco, y luego un poco más, hasta que decidió que tenía hambre y de ninguna manera, iba a decir algo más que le impidiera empezar a degustar esa delicia. Era comida, después de todo.

Edward, miró a Bella caminar a la mesa. Apenas había llegado a la hacienda, se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Esa, había sido su oportunidad perfecta para ganarse un poco de la confianza de Bella y; sin embargo, había arruinado las cosas. Bueno, ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de salvar algo de eso.

Tendría que aceptar, el nuevo conocimiento de que Bella le movía cosas por dentro, era algo nuevo y bueno, le daban terror las cosas nuevas. Mas si eso, servía para enamorarla; entonces, era algo más a su favor. No sabía cómo mantener a raya lo que se movía dentro de él; pero iría con cuidado y, aprendería en la marcha. Era así de simple, pensó.

Después de dedicarse a cenar y hablarle a Bella, sobre las nuevas inversiones que tenía en ese lado, ella se levantó con la excusa de que debía ir a darse una ducha. Aunque él sospechaba que estaba huyendo de nuevo.

Cuando lo dejó solo, hizo un par de llamadas a Bree para alargar un par de días más, su estancia en la hacienda. Ella le informó que durante los dos días que había estado afuera, Tanya había ido buscándolo más de una vez.

—¡Condenación! —masculló—, dile a Mike que le aumente el dinero en la cuenta bancaria y si pasado mañana; a mi regreso la vuelvo a ver, él estará despedido.

—Sí, señor —respondió Bree. Luego colgó y lo dejó con un humor de los mil demonios.

Para la noche cuando llegó a la habitación, Bella ya estaba entre las sábanas y él no pudo reprimir una risa, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una manta en el sofá de la esquina, junto a una almohada.

—Me voy a morir de frío aquí —dijo. Ella no se movió. Otro en su lugar, habría tomado eso como que estaba durmiendo, pero no él.

Se acercó al sofá, tomó la almohada y la manta y, se metió en la cama con Bella. Ella dio un respingo, cuando el colchón se movió bajo su peso y se sentó de golpe.

—Si la manta y la almohada no te dejaron claro tu lugar, entonces yo te lo dejaré claro —contestó enfurruñada. Él se encogió de hombros, mientras se tapaba y descansaba la cabeza en la almohada—. Esa cena, no te dejará entrar en mi cama.

Ella soltó un bufido exasperada y a continuación, él masculló mil maldiciones, cuando los pies fríos de Bella le golpearon en la espalda. Rodó en la cama y de pronto, sintió el suelo de madera frío, aporreando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? —ella, lo miró triunfante arriba de la cama y luego, se volvió a meter debajo de las sábanas.

—Marcando mi territorio.

—¿Estás loca? —ella no se movió. Así que él se levantó, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Tomó la sábana y volvió a meterse en la cama.

—¿No te quedó claro? —él tampoco dijo nada. La empujó un poco del centro, hasta dejarla en una orilla y seguidamente, se acomodó.

—Me queda claro que eres una infantil —ella se volvió a sentar en la cama.

—No quiero dormir contigo.

—Pues me importa muy poco.

—Volveré a tirarte —le retó. Él se quitó la sábana y la miró de pies a cabeza. Bueno, de cabeza a mitad del cuerpo porque ella, estaba apoyada en las rodillas.

—Inténtalo —la contradijo. Bella abrió la boca; pero luego, la volvió a cerrar. Le retuvo la mirada, un largo rato, hasta que ella sonrió.

—No es mi intención dejarte dormir tranquilo, en cuanto estés cayendo de sueño, volverás a caer al suelo.

—¡Y que un rayo te caiga en la cabeza! —gritó fastidiado—. Agradece que aún sea un caballero para no hacerte lo mismo.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No sabes lo que dices —ella se encogió de hombros. Entonces, él la tomó de la mano y la tiró de golpe de espaldas al colchón. Le puso las manos, a ambos lados de la cabeza y se le acercó mucho. Tan cerca que, podía sentir que la respiración de Bella, se detenía—. Si dejo de ser un caballero, te haré cosas perversas esta noche y, puesto que estamos en el rancho, nadie intentaría venir a ayudarte.

—No te atreverías.

—Llevo muchos días de celibato Isabella y, tu actitud, sólo aumenta el dolor de mi pene.

—¿Estás diciendo cosas sucias? —preguntó ella, como si tal cosa. Él sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su oreja.

—¿Quieres que te diga cosas sucias? —escuchó que Bella soltaba un jadeo, lo que aumentó la tensión, en el miembro de Edward.

—Quiero que te quites de encima de mí.

—Ummhh… —Edward bajó una mano por entre el cuerpo de ambos, hasta que tocó la cintilla del bóxer de Bella—. Me pregunto, cuántos días puedes aguantar sin un hombre en tu cama.

Ella se tensó de manera violenta. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a alejarse, mas no lo hizo. Y no era porque le gustase la idea, de que ella le echara en cara las habilidades amatorias de su amante, sino porque se sentía tan bien, teniéndola debajo de él. Sintiendo su cuerpo tibio y pequeño, removiéndose excitado.

—Más de los que tú crees.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella no dijo nada o si lo dijo, él no la escuchó porque bajó hasta tener los pechos de Bella, a la altura de su boca—. Si yo hiciera esto, ¿qué pasa? —tiró del escote de la blusa, dejando al aire libre, un pezón rosado. La sangre le subió de súbito a la cabeza. Bueno, a la cabeza no pensante. Jamás imaginó que los pechos de Bella fueran así. Y decía a su favor, que había conocido muchos pechos y pezones que le cabían en una mano y otros, que eran tan grandes que no.

Pero los de Bella, eran pequeños. No del tipo de pechos que dan pena por ser tan pequeños, no, eran del tipo que le podían caber bien en la boca y al mismo tiempo, en la mano a la perfección. El tipo de pecho que le resultaría fácil explorar. Y que quería explorar, en ese momento.

—Pasa que… —tartamudeó ella, haciendo que el ego de Edward, creciera. Al menos, empezaba a hacerla perder la capacidad de hablar. Eso era un buen comienzo.

—¿Y qué pasa si hago esto? —ahora se estuvo muy cerca del pezón. Ella abrió los ojos, por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Pero no le importó, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue pasar apenas la lengua por ahí.

—Edward, no…

—¿No qué? —preguntó. Ella bajó la mirada hasta él. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la pasión. Ella abrió la boca, iba a replicar, mas si él era lo bastante rápido, no la dejaría replicar un rato más.

Bajó la mano por la curva de su cadera, mientras sacaba de nuevo la lengua para dar un lametazo, en los pechos rosados. Esta vez, ella echó la cabeza para atrás.

—No lo hagas —pidió ella. Y él, siguió bajando la mano, hasta las rodillas para luego, volverla a subir por la cara interna de sus piernas. A continuación, se detuvo cerca de la parte donde el calor de Bella, era más fuerte. Podía sentirlo, ella estaba excitada.

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —se arriesgó a preguntar. Pero las mujeres, llegado a ese punto, eran incapaces de detenerse. Él lo sabía; así que…

—No, no lo hagas —respondió ella, empujándolo con las manos. Si había algo, que podía haber desconcertado más a Edward que eso, hubiese sido que Bella, fuera virgen. Sin embargo, dado que ella tenía un amante, no era posible. En todo caso, ella lo había detenido y rechazado, al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué demonios! Pensó. Ella levantó la sábana que estaba a un lado y, se la aventó al pecho.

—Ya que te has entretenido bastante, puedes regresar al sofá.

Dicho esto, se tiró de nuevo en la cama, dejándolo estupefacto. No fue capaz de moverse de ahí ni porque ella, ya estaba tapada de pies a cabeza. No creía que fuesen capaces de detenerse; sin embargo, ella lo había hecho.

 **Continuará…**

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad les agradezco a las que se toman su tiempo para apreciar mi trabajo dejando un review. No es que no agradezca a los lectores silenciosos, pero sería genial que también se atrevieran a dejarme su opinión acerca del capítulo. No son más que una o dos oraciones. En fin. Mañana tendrán su capítulo, este es sólo para compensarles la espera._

 _miop_

 _Angeles MC_

 _Pera l. t_

 _Jane Bells_

 _Jaque_

 _Cinderella Cullen_

 _LuluuPattinson_

 _ivii_

 _helenagonzalez26-athos_

 _Paty Limon_

 _Isis Janet_

 _ELIZABETH_

 _Guest_

 _Mariana_

 _ **No olviden que estoy a favor de la campaña, con voz y voto, porque leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

Capítulo Diecisiete

A la mañana siguiente, pese a que Edward había dormido incómodo en el sofá, se levantó con ánimos.

La noche pasada, después de bajarse de la cama con la poca capacidad que tenía para pensar, se metió bien en la manta y se acostó. No entendía cómo Bella, tenía la capacidad para dejarlo en ese estado.

Y lo peor, era que ella ni siquiera estaba en la cama, cuando él despertó. Y después de buscarla por toda la hacienda y de darse un baño, le dijeron que ella había vuelto a salir muy temprano.

Cuando la encontró, estaba en las postas, con uno de los mozos de cuadra. Llevaba de nuevo, pantalones y chamarra, con las mismas botas de la tarde pasada.

Ella no se giró a verlo; pero supo que estaba ahí porque luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía el joven, para ayudarla a subir al caballo. Se veía preciosa arriba del castrado; no obstante, la punzada que le provocó verla de la mano del chico, no aminoró ni cuando la vio avanzar de manera lenta.

—Señor, ella ha insistido en montar; pero yo no estoy muy seguro de que sepa porque… —el chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque el caballo dio un reparo sobre las patas traseras, elevando a Bella en el aire. El ruido del arnés sonó por encima del relincho y de pronto, volvió a bajar de golpe exaltado.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos cuando Bella se contrajo de manera abrupta hacia atrás, sabía lo que iba a pasar y aun así, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Al momento que ella se dobló, hasta no poder sostenerse del caballo y cayó directo al suelo.

Lo primero que hizo fue calmar al caballo para que no la pisara, mientras daba reparos y relinchaba y después se hincó frente a ella. El corazón le latía muy rápido y no ayudaba mucho ver a Bella contrayendo la cara del dolor.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé, me duele mucho —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella estaba consciente y no se había desmayado.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —ella asintió; pero tan pronto como pudo ponerse de pie, volvió a caerse sentada—. Muy bien, creo que sólo ha sido el golpe, déjame llevarte a casa.

Edward la tomó de los brazos y luego le pasó un brazo por debajo para cargarla. El cuerpo de Bella se amoldó rápidamente al suyo. Era delgada y pesaba menos de lo que hubiese creído. Bueno, ella tan poco era muy alta; pero al menos, esperaba que no fuese tan ligera. Sonrió, en realidad era más fácil de ese modo.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —replicó ella, para su disgusto. Él no pudo dejar de reír.

—Que estaba pensando que podría aprovecharme de ti en este momento.

—Si serás un lerdo.

—Sí, en este momento sí.

Ella no dijo nada; sin embargo, giró la cara hacia otro lado, tratando de evitarlo por completo. Él continuó caminando, hasta que llegó a la hacienda y subió las escaleras para acomodarla en la cama.

Una de las chicas, se quedó en la puerta, esperando indicaciones.

—Tal vez debería quitarle la ropa —sugirió la mujer para descontento de ella y para satisfacción de él—, es para que pueda examinarle donde está el cardenal y ponerle algo —agregó la chica.

—Ya escuchaste cariño, es mejor que yo te vaya quitando ese pantalón tan ajustado —la mirada de Bella lo fulminó, mas no replicó nada. Por el contrario, dejó que le sacara el pantalón por las piernas.

Pero si él estaba muy divertido con aquel acontecimiento, dejó de reírse cuando vio el hematoma en la pierna de Bella. El área mallugada se extendía por toda la longitud de su pierna y muslo. Dejando un espantoso verde, en donde debía haber piel cremosa.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó ella, al ver su cara de disgusto. Él la miró negando con la cabeza, mientras la cubría con las mantas.

—Fue un golpe fuerte; pero nada grave, supongo.

—¿Ahora eres médico? —él sonrió, recuperando su sentido del humor agrio.

—No, pero por mi esposa, lo que sea.

Bella rodó los ojos exasperada. Debía de parecerle gracioso verla de esa forma, pero estaba preocupado. Le dolería cuando se le pasara la adrenalina y si a eso la aunaba que tendría un poco de dificultad para caminar, entonces estaría de pésimo humor.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso sería una buena forma para tratar de hacer avanzar las cosas.

Así que después de hablar con la cocinera, le dio indicaciones de cómo cuidar a su esposa. Algo que él mismo se ofreció a hacer. Le habían elevado la pierna por encima de las almohadas y la tenían en reposo. Sin embargo, le habían dicho que necesitaría ponerle unas compresas de hielo para ayudar a que disminuyera el dolor y la hinchazón del hematoma.

Bella se había dejado hacer con todo lo que habían dicho y hasta había aceptado que fuese él quien le aplicara el hielo sobre la pierna.

No obstante, cuando él llegó con la compresa de hielo envuelta en una toalla y empezó a pasarla por su pierna dándole un masaje, ella dejó escapar un par de blasfemias poco femeninas que lo hicieron reír bastante. Y eso también hizo que soltara más blasfemias.

Pero se había propuesto atenderla. Así que le importó muy poco su sano y desarrollado vocabulario, el cual desconocía hasta ese momento. Después le vendó la pierna con una banda elástica que le había conseguido el mozo de cuadras en el pueblo, junto a unos analgésicos.

Las compresas de hielo, las aplicó tal y como le dijeron, cada veinte minutos y los analgésicos. Se los dio a tomar cada seis horas, según lo que decía la caja de ibuprofeno.

Después de dejarla reposar, se dedicó a resolver asuntos de la hacienda con los hombres encargados y aunque sabía muy poco al respecto, confió en la capacidad del capataz. No era que fuese muy dado a confiar en las personas; pero llevaba muy bien todo, así que no le quedaba de otra.

Estaba enfrascado viendo los estados financieros, hasta que una de las chicas le informó que ya era la hora de la comida y eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo porque ya sabía que esa iba a ser la mejor de todas las partes.

Pidió que la llevaran a la recámara y cuando llegó ahí, Bella estaba enojada porque no le habían permitido bajar al comedor. En cuanto lo vio, pareció asustada de verlo; pero luego abrió mucho los ojos, al verlo entrar con la bandeja de comida.

—No estarás pensando en que…

—Oh, sí cariño, yo estoy a cargo hoy —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero soy completamente capaz de comer sola.

—Ah, no, no —la contradijo—, no si pongo esto por acá —dijo, colocando la bandeja en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Eso no es justo.

—Nadie dijo que la vida es justa —contestó. Luego se acercó a ella y se acomodó a un lado de la cama. Observó la bandeja, inspeccionando qué sería bueno darle primero.

—El tocino —susurró ella, evitándole decidir. Él levantó la cara y luego tomó el tenedor para picar el tocino y llevárselo a los labios.

—Abre —dijo. Ella obedeció y abrió la boca. Luego, él metió el tenedor, hasta que la vio cerrar los labios alrededor. ¡Condenación! La simple imagen, provocó que el pene le diera un tirón excitado. Sin embargo, no iba a arruinar las cosas en ese momento. No cuando, no había hecho otra cosa, más que comer. Así que trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos primitivos de su cabeza.

Después de darle toda la comida del plato, se levantó para colocarla en la mesa y regresó a su lado.

Ella no dijo nada; pero él se sintió como si se hubiesen dicho bastante, con solo una mirada. Cosa que nunca le había pasado. Entonces, carraspeó para romper el silencio y dijo:

—Se supone que debemos volver a la ciudad mañana —ella levantó la cara para mirarlo.

—¿Terminaste la reunión con tus inversionistas? —Edward se envaró. Había olvidado por completo ese asunto. Bueno, en realidad sí había tenido reuniones. El capataz contaba. No era exactamente un inversionista, mas llevaba el manejo de la hacienda. Así que dijo:

—Claro, esta mañana he dejado los papeles en orden.

—Qué bien.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó. Ella se estiró un poco, apoyándose en los codos.

—Tal vez que me acomodes las almohadas, se están resbalando.

Él se levantó de la cama y con una mano levantó con cuidado la pierna de Bella, mientras acomodaba las almohadas con la otra.

—A todo esto —comenzó a decir él—, ¿qué hiciste para que el caballo se asustara?

—No lo sé, yo sólo seguía las instrucciones del mozo.

Él la miró dubitativo y luego recordó las palabras que el chico le había dicho. No necesitó ser muy inteligente para entender.

—¡Con una mierda, Isabella!, ¿te subiste a ese condenado caballo sin saber montar? —gritó sulfurado. Ella se encogió en su lugar.

—Lo tenía controlado, pero no sé por qué se asustó.

—¿Será porque no sabes montar?

—No fue mi culpa —se defendió. Él se acercó a ella.

—Eres la mujer más imprudente que conozco —le refutó. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Y tú el hombre más exasperante con quien me he topado en la vida y créeme que con seis años de matrimonio, nunca lo había pensado.

—Pues porque eres una…

—¿Una qué? —interrumpió ella. Edward se pensó lo que iba a decir y luego sonrió con malicia.

—Alguna vez te enseñaré a montar, cariño y no será exactamente a un castrado.

Después se dio la media vuelta y salió de la recámara para ir a comer.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Pido miles de disculpas por haber prometido el capítulo para el sábado. No pude subirlo, tuve problemas con el internet, pero ya lo tienen.**_

 _ **Y bueno, muchas gracias a las nuevas chicas que se animaron a dejar un review, y como siempre a las que comentan cada capítulo. Son muy importantes para mí. Ya saben que sus comentarios animan al escritor a seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Angeles MC**_

 _ **Melania**_

 _ **Jaque**_

 _ **Vikkii Cullen**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **Allie Hale**_

 _ **Pera l.t**_

 _ **Jane Bells**_

 _ **LuluuPattinson**_

 _ **ELIZABETH**_

 _ **marme**_

 _ **helenagonzalez26-athos**_

 _ **Fiorella Rodriguez**_

 _ **miop**_

 _ **MARTAMT**_

 _ **Cinderella Cullen**_

 _ **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

Capítulo Dieciocho

Casi después de comer y de dar un par de vueltas por la hacienda para ver en qué estado estaban las otras áreas, Edward volvió en la noche a lado de Bella. Ella estaba tratando de acomodarse en la cama y se quejaba del dolor de cadera. Nada más verla, se apuró a ayudarla pasándole un brazo debajo de la espalda.

Ella no dijo nada, pero casi pudo escuchar que le agradeció sus cuidados. A continuación, tomó el vaso de agua junto a los analgésicos y se los dio a tomar.

Ella apenas susurró un _"gracias"_ , mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza en la almohada.

La lluvia había empezado a repiquetear un poco en el vidrio de la ventana; sin embargo, ella no se había dado cuenta, puesto que parecía demasiado cansada con el dolor de la pierna.

Esa noche hubo relámpagos y, a pesar de que él esperó otro estado perturbador de su parte, éste no existió. Así que la mañana siguiente, ella despertó incluso más temprano que él.

La mujer del capataz les ayudó a preparar las maletas, en realidad, le ayudó a ella. Porque él se había encargado de no desordenar tanto las cosas.

Siempre tenía la precaución de tener todo en perfecto orden. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tomarse tanto tiempo arreglándolo todo, cuando se podía evitar no desacomodándolo. Eso le había servido mucho en la empresa. Todo lo mantenía en admirable orden; así cuando debía buscar algún documento importante, ya sabía exactamente dónde buscarlo sin desperdiciar tiempo.

Sin embargo, a la mujer en la cama, parecía no dársele bien eso porque tardó más de una hora preparando maletas por lo que el avión de regreso a la ciudad, los dejó. Profirió un millardo de maldiciones, si es que podía decir más de las que ya había empezado a decir en la mañana, cuando se había levantado con el dolor de cuello.

Y eso era el colmo. Tendrían que esperar una tres horas más, antes de que el siguiente avión saliera. Y si a eso le aunaba que Bella se movía despacio, era casi un milagro que no la levantara en brazos para hacerla avanzar más rápido.

—Pareces muy enojado.

—Es que estoy enojado —convino él.

—Ah, yo pensé que sólo estabas ligeramente enojado.

—No, estoy muy enojado.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo creí que ligeramente

—Pues no, estoy muy enojado.

—Tal vez ligeramente molesto

—No

—¿Ni ligeramente? —él se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y la miró enfadado.

—¿Puedes dejar de repetir el _ligeramente_?

— _Ligeramente_ podría hacerlo —cacareó ella para su descontento.

—Debería meterte en la maleta y sacarte al llegar a casa.

Bella se encogió de hombros, como si le importara poco. Y bueno, dicha sea la verdad, eso sería imposible. No iba a llevarla en una maleta. La miró. En todo caso, si que entraba en una maleta siendo delgada y bajita, bien que entraba, pero no… no iba a hacerlo, eso estaría mal visto. Un esposo no encerraba a su esposa en una maleta; aunque esta fuese una chachalaca a punto de reventarle los sesos y tímpanos, al mismo tiempo. Así que dedicó las siguientes horas a imaginarse que podía meterla en la maleta y hacerla callar; no obstante, ella siguió diciendo _ligeramente_ que _ligeramente_ tendrían que esperar _ligeramente_ tres horas.

Al llegar a la ciudad, pasada la tarde, ella ya había dejado el _ligeramente_ por el " _Por fin en casa_ " y eso lo agradeció. Nada más poner un pie dentro, se enfrascó en el montón de correspondencia que lo esperaba en el despacho. Y ella, bueno, ella ni lo miró cuando subió las escaleras, siendo ayudada por Mike. Y él la habría subido cargando, si no fuera porque cuatro días y tres horas de espera, agregando la vuelta durante el avión con su esposa, lo habían dejado vuelto loco. Aunque decía a su favor que lo había disfrutado bastante.

Bella llegó a la habitación con la pierna palpitante. Le dolía un poco por todo el ajetreo de vuelta a la casa, pero ya se recostaría y pondría la pierna a buen nivel para evitar el dolor. Mike le dejó los analgésicos a un lado de la cama para cuando necesitase tomarlos.

Los acontecimientos de la hacienda la tenían un poco abrumada. No era que de verdad estuviera abrumada por la caída, que eso era lo más lógico que sucediera cuando había subido al caballo. Pero es que nunca había montado uno y le había parecido maravilloso intentarlo; no obstante, aceptaba que había sido una estupidez.

Sin embargo, si era sincera consigo misma, le agradaba que eso hubiera hecho que Edward se portara solícito con ella.

Después de su huida en la cabaña y de la cena _casi_ romántica, empezaba a creer que de verdad, ese hombre estaba empeñado en hacerlo y lo peor era que lo iba a lograr.

Si tan solo no fuera porque antes la había retado, ella ya habría caído rendida a sus pies. Con todos los cuidados que le había dado, era realmente sorprendente que no lo hubiese hecho. Lo que la mantenía firme, era la imagen de él besando a Tanya.

Se estiró un poco en la cama antes de tomar el teléfono. Debía avisarle a Rosalie que ya estaba de vuelta y que no podría ir a visitarla como habían acordado.

Después de esa llamada, estaba de más decir que Rosalie estaba entrando como un torbellino en la habitación y muy preocupada.

—Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada, sólo fue un pequeño incidente —repitió por cuarta vez desde que ella había entrado.

—Tienes la pierna morada y…

—Es la sangre acumulada —la interrumpió—, tardará unos meses en desaparecer, pero se quitará.

—No me dejas muy segura con eso.

Bella intentó restarle importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos, mas Rosalie continuó inspeccionando su pierna con un alto grado de severidad.

—¿Qué más le has hecho a tu pierna?

—¿A parte de compresas con hielo y analgésicos? —Rosalie asintió, así que ella dijo: —Nada.

—Mmmhh —murmuró la chica—. Creo que alguna vez, escuché a la señora Ellie decir que las compresas de agua caliente ayudaban también.

Bella se lo pensó. La señora Ellie había sido casi una madre para Rosalie y ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía acerca de los buenos modales. Pero eso no le aseguraba que supiera tratar ese tipo de casos. A fin de cuentas, no podría preguntarle a la señora Ellie, pues ya había muerto hacía un par de años.

—¿Tú crees?

—No perderías nada con intentarlo —aseguró Rosalie. Bella se miró la pierna. En realidad sabía nada, pero no estaba de más avisarle a Edward antes de colocarlas.

—Le diré a Edward para que lo haga.

—¿A él? —ella asintió sin dejar de inspeccionarse el moretón.

—Sí, él me ha estado cuidando con todo esto.

—Así que las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes —Bella levantó la mirada, al escuchar el tono de voz que empleó su amiga. Luego negó.

—Sólo era para que los de la hacienda vieran su papel de buen marido.

—Ya veo.

—Igual todo es parte de su empeño en que yo me acueste con él —Rosalie se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama, hundiendo el cochón en el acto. A continuación, tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—¿Crees que lo esté logrando? —ella lo pensó un poco. La verdad era que sí se había sentido bien teniéndolo preocupado y cuidando de ella, pero tenía miedo de que estuviese cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

—Supongo que me gusta que me trate bien —respondió al final.

—Sabes que aún puedes solicitar el divorcio.

—En realidad, creo que no será tan necesario —Rosalie sonrió como si hubiese esperado escuchar eso. Luego se levantó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tengo que irme, he dejado a Kellan con Emmet y si no llego a tiempo, es posible que mi esposo sufra un colapso mental.

—Anda y dale saludos de mi parte a Kellan. Dile que en cuanto me recupere otro poco, iré por él para llevarlo a dar una vuelta.

—Excelente —dijo Rosalie, al momento que giraba para caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar el pomo, volvió a girarse y agregó: —Creo que después de todo, sí te hace falta un hijo.

—Cielo santo, ni lo menciones en este momento.

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente y luego salió de la habitación.

Bella lo pensó. En realidad sí quería un hijo. Ya tenía edad suficiente para tener uno. Y cada que se topaba al hijo de Rosalie se hacía ilusiones. O al menos, se las había hecho durante los primeros años de matrimonio. Aunque ahora que Edward insistía con ese asunto, pues sí, sí que quería un hijo.

Cuando Edward terminó de revisar cada condenada correspondencia y cada condenado documento de la oficina, salió del despacho meciéndose los cabellos. Le ardían los ojos y también le dolían los hombros. Y un poco la mano de poner la firma aquí y allá. Sin embargo, apenas había puesto un pie en el inicio de las escaleras, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró un Mike asustado, con la cara completamente blanca como un papel. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Edward recibió una bofetada en la mejilla de la mujer que había entrado justo antes que Mike, pero que él no había visto porque todo había sido muy rápido.

Edward trató de entender las cosas antes de empezar a blasfemar, aunque no había mucho que entender. Tanya estaba parada con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, como si fuese la puta dueña de todo.

—Señor, le juro que traté de detenerla, pero ella… —Edward no se preocupó de mirar a Mike, ni siquiera dijo nada. Tomó el brazo de Tanya con más fuerza de la necesaria y la arrastró hasta el despacho.

Abrió de una patada la puerta y luego la dejó caer de sopetón sobre el mueble.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —ella no quitó el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, se levantó y volvió a abofetearlo.

Si Edward fuese del tipo de hombre que regresaba cada golpe, ella estaría en serios problemas. No es que fuese muy amable, mas una cosa era llevarla arrastrando o tomarla por el cuello y otra era devolverle un golpe. Así que hizo lo único que le pareció más prudente. Al menos a él.

Le detuvo la mano y la hizo sentar de nuevo de golpe.

—La tercera vez que vuelvas a tocarme la cara, te juro que voy a olvidarme que eres mujer.

—No es necesario que lo olvides porque no volveré a tocarte la cara.

—¿Quién te crees para venir a mi casa como una maldita…?

—Que estoy harta de esto, Edward —lo interrumpió—. Pensé que todo era una discusión que iba a pasarse, pero resulta que te fuiste con esa puta de viaje. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, te atreves a mandar a Mike para que me dé más dinero. No puedo soportarlo.

—Tanya, Tanya —repitió él amenazador—, saldrás de mí despacho, tomarás el dinero que Mike te dio y te marcharás de aquí para siempre.

—No estás hablando en serio, yo lo sé —él cerró los ojos frustrado. Estaba tan cansado de aquello que ni siquiera quería discutir cómo debía.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una casa? ¿Joyas? ¿Un coche? Sólo dime qué maldita cosa quieres y te la daré, pero lárgate de aquí.

—Si te dijera lo que quiero te seguro que serías incapaz de dármelo.

—Nena, no hay nada que yo no tenga y que no pueda darte.

—Quisiera que dejaras a esa mujer y me vieras a mí, yo puedo darte lo que tanto quieres.

—¿Y según tú, qué es lo que quiero? —ella se levantó del mueble y le tomó las solapas del traje.

—Tú quieres ese hijo que tanto quieren tus padres, siempre lo he sabido y estoy dispuesta a todo por dártelo. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo Edward, ni siquiera necesitarías tener que estar tras las faldas de tu mujercita.

Él la tomó de las manos y se alejó de ella.

—Tanya, no hagas que hiera tus sentimientos.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y él pensó que gritaría; pero al contrario, cerró los puños y luego soltó aire por la boca para volver a hablar.

—Has herido mis sentimientos más de lo que crees. Me has tratado como una puta, me amenazaste y aun así, aquí estoy rogándote de nuevo. Porque me importas, Edward, porque…

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

—No, pero…

—¡Ya basta, Tanya! —gritó él—, no entiendes ni una maldita cosa de la quiero y no pienso explicártelas, pero si no sales ahora mismo de aquí, antes de que Isabella se dé cuenta, yo mismo te sacaré por la fuerza.

—Muy bien Edward, traté de remediar las cosas por la buena —le amenazó ella.

—En el momento que salgas de aquí, vas a cerrar la boca porque yo te lo estoy ordenando.

—Ya no debo obedecer nada de ti.

Y entonces, él explotó. Levantó la mano y la estampó en el bonito rostro de Tanya. Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—Ahora, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que quiero que salgas de mi casa.

Tanya se tocó la mejilla y luego sorbió por la nariz, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. No dijo absolutamente nada. Salió sin mirar atrás. Y él supo que no iba a detenerse, la conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que ella de verdad se iba a alejar sin sacar ningún provecho de eso.

Lamentablemente, él era igual que ella por eso lo entendía.

Una vez que el portón principal se cerró y él la vio salir, subió las escaleras deseando que Bella estuviera en la cama y no hubiese escuchado nada. Para su alivio, ella estaba entre las sábanas cuando él abrió la puerta. Tenía un libro entre las manos y la pierna levantada sobre los almohadones.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, dejando el libro a un lado. Él negó.

—Sólo pasaba a desearte buenas noches. Y ver si necesitabas algo.

—Ah —dijo ella. Él sonrió pícaro—, pues no necesito nada.

—Entonces, buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son mi mejor paga. Como siempre, fieles ustedes.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Angeles MC**_

 _ **Elena**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **Allie Hale**_

 _ **AILEEN BAUTISTA**_

 _ **LittleVampireSexy**_

 _ **miop**_

 _ **Dainacullen**_

 _ **val2901**_

 _ **Jaque**_

 _ **Pera l.t**_

 _ **Jane Bells**_

 _ **helenagonzalez26-athos**_

 _ **ELIZABETH**_

 _ **Cinderella Cullen**_

 _ **LuluuPattinson**_

 _ **¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 **Capítulo Diecinueve**

Unas semana después de la llegada de Oklahoma, tanto Edward como Bella, volvieron a su rutina en la ciudad. Lo que más le extrañó a ella, fue la libertad del rancho y por muy sorprendente, las deliciosas comidas de la cocinera de la hacienda.

También extrañó esos paseos matutinos por el campo. Pero se conformó con saber que podría volver cuando quisiese, después de todo, era una propiedad de su esposo.

El moretón en su pierna, mejoró considerablemente con los cuidados de Edward y ya a esas alturas, le parecía una tortura quedarse encerrada en el cuarto. Y muy a pesar de las protestas de su esposo, por mantenerla en reposo, decidió que no podía estar sin hacer nada.

El día siguiente a su llegada, se dedicó a pasar horas desempolvando sus viejos dibujos. Estaba de más decir que traía mucha inspiración, después de haber pasado esos maravillosos días en el campo. Y cuando se topó con el cuaderno, repasó los bocetos y se recordó comprar nuevas pinturas para empezar a dibujar en cartulinas.

Al segundo día, se había topado un par de veces con Edward. Al parecer, el haber estado tantos días fuera, le había atiborrado de trabajo y por lo que apenas podía topárselo durante la cena. Sin embargo, eso no restó importancia a su plan de seducción. Por la mañana, cuando despertó al tercer día, se encontró con la bandeja del desayuno en su habitación y una rosa acompañada de una tarjeta que solo tenía un _"Buenos días"_ garabateados.

El cuarto día, salió a una cena en casa de sus suegros con él. Durante el trayecto, Edward tampoco dejó de decirle sus barbaridades, por lo que ella le dio plantón por su muy fluido vocabulario que no le agradaba mucho.

Bueno, no es que le desagradase, Edward la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias; pero cada que se sonrojaba, sentía que la coraza que formaba alrededor de su corazón, se iba desvaneciendo.

Todas las atenciones de Edward durante esos días, la hacían sentirse importante y por consiguiente, su fuerza de voluntad se deterioraba cada vez más.

Esa mañana en especial, se preparó para una reunión con los socios de Edward, llegaban por la noche a cenar y por lo que él le había dicho, era de suma importancia para lograr que uno de ellos invirtiera en un nuevo proyecto. Necesitaban del buen prestigio de esa compañía extranjera para hacerlo crecer y le recalcó que la cena era de gran importancia para conseguir su propósito. La familia de sus socios, era de esas familias que creían que una buena compañía debía ser llevada por un hombre con la moral bastante elevada, respecto a la unión familiar. Y que eso les daba confianza para invertir.

Por eso andaba atareada ese día, llevaba horas hablando con la cocinera para ponerse de acuerdo con el menú y con Mike para decidir por fin qué vajilla deberían usar. Al final, se había decidido por la vajilla de plata que ocupaban para momentos especiales como ese.

Y cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, subió a toda prisa a su habitación para arreglarse. Rosalie le había mandado unos _tips_ nuevos de maquillaje. Nada cargado, ni muy escueto.

Se relajó en la bañera; el tiempo suficiente como para poner su mejor cara, como llevaba haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo y cuando por fin, Edward tocó la puerta de su habitación para acompañarla a la mesa, ella sintió que había hecho un gran trabajo con su aspecto. Dada la mirada arrobada de él sobre ella, la hizo acalorarse. Sus ojos la contemplaban de pies a cabeza, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba.

Los inversionistas, eran unos hombres mayores dedicados al negocio de la exportación de material para construcción y según lo que empezaban a platicarle, estaban interesados en el proyecto; no obstante, la inseguridad de la estabilidad financiera del país, era lo que los tenía todavía sin firmar los documentos.

Bella apenas habló lo necesario, pues no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos como aquellos. Bien podía dar su opinión, pero no quería arruinar algo. Mas cuando los hombres se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que era el negocio en sí, le sorprendió que pidieran su punto de vista.

A lo que categóricamente respondió:

—Es un buen lugar y creo que será redituable si se estudian las variables de zona y como ya saben, a nosotras las mujeres nos llama la moda —a tal respuesta, los hombres continuaron diciendo que de verdad, sí era una buena zona.

Tenían el transporte de material y materia prima cerca y el mercado, que efectivamente iba dirigido a las mujeres, era bastante por no decir que la economía de ese lugar en concreto, era tentadora para la inversión según la localización de planta.

Edward le dio una mirada por encima de la mesa y luego cuando ella pensó que había dicho algo malo, él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Si no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse fue porque uno de los hombres preguntó por otra cosa y ocupó de nuevo la atención de su marido.

Para las diez de la noche que los inversionistas salieron de la mansión, Edward no pudo evitar su excitación por el avance en el asunto y levantó a Bella del piso haciéndola girar. A ella, le dio un tirón en el estómago por su comportamiento y, a pesar de que deseaba seguir entre sus brazos se obligó a decir:

—Pero si es que eres de lo peor.

—Lo soy —convino él. La volvió a dejar de nuevo con ambos pies en el piso y luego le sonrió con picardía—. No pude haberme equivocado, eres la mejor.

—Me ofendería que pensaras lo contrario.

—Sí, bueno, pero después de nuestros pequeños inconvenientes —murmuró—, pensé que me dejarías clavado con esto.

Bella le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Sabes que no lo haría, sé cuál es mi responsabilidad Edward, no me creas tan tonta.

—Nunca te he creído una tonta —él sonrió y luego se acercó a ella por la espalda. Cuando sintió su aliento en la nuca, a ella le recorrió una electricidad a través de toda la columna vertebral, y luego él dijo—: Tal vez una remilgada sí, pero no una tonta.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que puedes estar equivocado también en eso?

Él se alejó de ella carcajeándose.

—Créeme que deseo más que nada desmentirme; pero dado que tú no cooperas mucho, no me queda de otra.

—¿Será porque no te esfuerzas lo suficiente? —replicó ella. Y luego él se llevó una mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendido.

—Qué calumnia, hago todo lo que puedo —murmuró él con la voz ronca.

—Pues qué poco puedes, cariño —le retó, él volvió a carcajearse y luego la jaló de la mano.

—Tengo una botella de vino en el despacho, pensé que tal vez podríamos celebrar que hemos cerrado la inversión.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó sin poder creérselo. Él nunca la había involucrado en esos asuntos. Bueno, en realidad nunca le había dado crédito alguno por ello.

—Sí, _hemos_ —dijo—, sin tu ayuda, creo que habría sido difícil convencerlos.

—Pero si no he hecho nada.

—Tu punto de vista acerca de la localización de planta, desde tu opinión femenina, les ha terminado de convencer.

—Yo sólo dije que era un buen lugar para hacer compras.

—Sí, pero no sabes lo importante que es. En todo caso, tomemos esa copa de vino para brindar.

Ella lo miró dubitativa, mas no tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque lo siguió hasta el despacho. Cuando entraron, el olor de la colonia masculina de Edward, le inundó las fosas nasales. Ya había entrado muchas veces al despacho; pero hasta ese momento, le parecía una verdadera maravilla sentirlo a él en todo el ambiente.

Lo vio caminar hasta la licorera en la esquina del despacho y luego, levantar dos copas de la bandeja para volver a los muebles junto a ella. Sirvió un buen tanto en cada copa y le ofreció una.

—Porque el nuevo proyecto sea todo un éxito —dijo él, levantando su copa. Ella lo imitó y la levantó.

—Porque sea un éxito —chocaron las copas y dieron un trago. Después de beber dejaron de nuevo la copa sobre le mesita—. Está delicioso —dijo lamiéndose la comisura del labio.

—Sí, es de una de mis mejores colecciones.

—¿Coleccionas vinos? —preguntó sorprendida, algo más que no sabía de él.

—No, en realidad solo unos pocos, casi no los bebo; sin embargo, me gusta probar uno de vez en cuando. Me viene mejor un trago de whisky cuando estoy estresado —confesó Edward.

—Todos tenemos algo que nos desestresa, en mi caso me viene mejor dibujar, es estimulante y relajante.

—No sabía que te gustaba dibujar.

—No tenías por qué saberlo.

—Debía haberlo sabido antes de casarme contigo. Creo que me salteé un par de pasos en la conquista.

—De hecho te saltaste todos —dijo enfurruñada, tomando otra vez la copa para darle un sorbo.

—Siempre podemos empezar de nuevo. En este momento de ser posible —Edward levantó su copa y bebió. Bella pensó que no diría nada, pero entonces él dejó la copa y se giró a verla—. ¿Qué te gusta dibujar?

—¿De verdad te interesa?

—¿Por qué no habría de interesarme? —ella sonrió, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Algunas veces lugares que me gustan y otras, personas, simples rostros que veo por la calle, aunque siempre termino dibujando lo que menos me espero.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió fascinado.

—No soy muy buena, pero me gusta dibujar personas, tal vez…

—Algún día me gustaría que me dibujaras —concluyó él, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

—Y a mí me gustaría hacerlo.

Eso lo había dicho antes de darse cuenta y cuando levantó la mirada que había dejado perdida en la copa, se encontró con la de Edward que la miraba encantado. Bella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres muy bonita cuando te sonrojas —Ay Dios, y eso la hizo sonrojar más. El corazón comenzó a latirle como una bomba a punto de explotar. Edward nunca le había dicho algo parecido y si lo había dicho, siempre había encontrado la conveniencia en sus palabras. En ese momento, no lo sentía falso. Le parecía tan sincero.

—Nunca he pensado que soy bonita. Soy de baja estatura, tengo un color de piel muy blanca y parece que mis venas se marcan por toda la cara, y por si eso fuera poco, cuando me sonrojo por algo, me pongo toda colorada y eso, no es bonito.

—Pues qué tontería —dijo él. A continuación, se acercó a ella, le puso los dedos debajo del mentón y la hizo levantar el rostro —, tienes una piel muy bonita y cuando te sonrojas, los ojos se te cristalizan y te hace ver bellísima.

—No tienes porqué halagarme de esa forma, Edward.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad Bella, nunca me había detenido a mirarte; pero siendo sincero, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Si el corazón de Bella no había dejado de latir con eso, era porque la respiración acompasada, le permitía seguir viviendo. Los ojos centelleantes de Edward la estaban mirando tan profundamente que ella temió por un momento, que él mirase en su alma y que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba su cuerpo, su olor, su respiración y lo poco que le faltaba para hacerla caer, rendida como una tonta a sus pies.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella. Y aunque debía alejarse, era imposible, no quería detener lo que iba a pasar. Sólo quería sentirlo. Fuese como fuese, quería que él la besara. Que la hiciese avivar esas cosquillas endemoniadas en su estómago… Y entonces, él lo hizo. Eliminó la distancia entre ellos y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, la besó con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

Él la besó por primera vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mis queridas lectoras, esta semana ha estado complicada, pero he tratado de sacar un poco de tiempo para cumplirles con el capítulo. Mañana les pondré otro como recompensa a la espera, y si tenemos suerte, el sábado también tendrán su capítulo puntual._

 **Melania**

 **Vikkii Cullen**

 **Ninacara**

 **Paty Limon**

 **Angeles MC**

 **Elena**

 **eacg**

 **Pera l.t**

 **ELIZABETH**

 **LittleVampireSexy**

 **miop**

 **Cinderella Cullen**

 **helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **LuluuPattinson**

 **Guest**

 **Jane Bells**

 **Yoliki**

 **mercurybulsara**

 _ **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 **Capítulo Veinte**

Edward gimió sin poder evitarlo. Los labios suaves y calientes de Bella, le devolvían el beso con una devoción que hasta ese momento, él no conocía en ninguna de sus amantes. Bella le estaba correspondiendo con torpeza, como si jamás hubiese besado en la vida. Pero eso sería una tontería porque él la había besado muchas veces en la calle, frente a muchas personas.

Aunque si lo pensaba, eran siempre besos fugaces, no lo suficiente pasionales como para descubrir a la inexperta detrás de esos labios; no obstante, también estaba el otro hecho, que ella tenía otro hombre en su vida.

El simple hecho de recordar a ese hombre cuando la estaba besando, fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La verdad era que no quería que nadie la besara, no sabía el por qué, pero él quería ser el único que la besara de aquella forma. Y él se encargaría de ser el único a partir de ese momento. Ya no le importaba retarla, eso ya no era por su orgullo ni era por obligación, eso era porque la necesitaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de seducir a una mujer; sin embargo, tener que seducir a Bella era más excitante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella abrió los labios invitándolo a profundizar más el beso y el aleteo que le provocó la sensación de su interior caliente y húmedo, hizo que un ramalazo de excitación lo recorriera por todo el cuerpo, desde sus labios, sus manos que le escocían por tocarla, el estómago que le bullía exorcizado, hasta el pene que se removía enardecido dentro de sus pantalones.

Y sin embargo, hizo lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, dejó que ella guiara el beso hasta donde quisiera, y no se quejó cuando ella se separó con los labios hinchados y con la mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó, con los ojos brillosos por la pasión. Él se sintió condenadamente bien.

Se obligó a hablar, aún siendo presa de la excitación.

—Eso, mi querida Bella, ha sido un beso de verdad.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Él no necesitó agregar nada. Y cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, se levantó y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego dijo:

—Hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado, debes estar cansada.

—Lo estoy —convino ella. Edward le levantó de nuevo la cara con los dedos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Ve a descansar, Bella.

Y luego, ella salió sin girarse a verlo. Él sabía que estaba nerviosa; mas nada de lo que pasara, podría quitarle la sensación maravillosa que lo invadía como un calor y desde el fondo de su alma.

.-.

Isabella dio vueltas sobre su cama, no podía dormir y no deseaba dormir. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia las pulcras cortinas, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y después, cuando miró el reloj, se sobresaltó porque ya era muy tarde.

Se levantó de un salto para buscar ropa para bañarse. Al mirarse en el espejo, no pudo evitar rememorar el beso de la tarde pasada. Había sido el mejor beso de su vida, y se lo había dado el hombre que menos esperaba, y estaba de más decir que le había encantado y que estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por volver a sentirlo así.

Se delineó los labios, sintiendo aún el escozor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía muy dichosa, demasiado dichosa. Pero debía desaparecer la bruma de su cabeza si quería cumplir con sus deberes; así que una hora después, ya estaba vistiéndose para salir a sus obligaciones. Todo el día tuvo una enorme sensación de regocijo, que aumentó cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward, deseándole los buenos días.

No lo había visto durante el desayuno y tampoco durante la comida porque al parecer, tenía un par de juntas de negocios. Así que ella se reunió por la tarde para comer con Rosalie. Ella estaba en casa porque las clases de Kellan para aprender a tocar el piano, empezaban ese día.

—No tiene oído, te juro que si no fuese su madre… —amenazó Rosalie, dando un sorbo a su vaso de jugo. Bella soltó una risita al ver al niño del otro lado, escuchando lo que su maestra de música decía. El asentía muy pensativo.

—Por algo está aquí la maestra.

—Espero que las cosas mejoren con eso, de lo contrario, yo misma lo llevaré a algún campamento, con tal de no escuchar sus quejas. Lleva varios días con el asunto de querer ser músico; pero yo en lo personal, creo que lo suyo es la robótica.

—Tal vez deberías decírselo y ya. Asunto resuelto —sentenció Bella. Rosalie miró a su hijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No, cambia de idea como cambia de calcetines. El mes pasado quería estudiar actuación y el antepasado, quería aprender esgrima.

—Ummhh —murmuró Bella.

—Cuando seas madre, vas a entenderme. No es tan fácil matarle las ilusiones —Bella se sonrojó y Rosalie la miró de forma pícara—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—No —concluyó, dándole otro sorbo a su jugo. No pensaba darle explicaciones a Rosalie de lo que había pasado porque ella no terminaba de asimilárselo, y bueno… ¡Ay, Dios! No quería formarse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

—No sé si creerte, pero me daré por vencida hoy. Además tengo otro asunto entre manos.

—Cuando dices cosas como esa, me das terror —Rosalie la miró fingiéndose ofendida, luego se acercó un poco más a ella para hablar lo bastante bajito.

—Jacob Black, el hermano de Rachel, ha estado preguntando por ti.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sorprendida. Hacía un par de días que se había sacado a ese chico de la cabeza. Después de su conversación tan formal en la galería, pensó que solo era algo pasajero su atracción y fascinación por él.

—Emmett me ha dicho que se lo topó hace unos días saliendo del club. Iba con el pintor; pero el punto es que después de muchos rodeos preguntó por ti, y cuando Emmett trató de que le dijera el por qué, simplemente se excusó diciendo que era por tu afán al arte.

—Sí, platicamos sobre que me gusta el arte; sin embargo, él me trató tan formal.

—Oh, vamos Bella, el pobre chico sabe que estás casada, no esperes que te caiga encima como si fueses una soltera codiciada.

—En todo caso sigo casada.

—Pero ya que tu matrimonio es una completa farsa, tal vez conocer más chicos te quite ese capricho que sientes por Edward —dijo Rosalie. Bella se sonrojó de nuevo. Se levantó del mueble en el que estaba sentada, mientras se alisaba el vestido.

—Eres de lo peor, Ross.

—Trato de ser práctica que es diferente —la contradijo. Bella la escuchó levantarse y acercase a ella.

—Eres mi antigua dama de compañía y siempre me retaste en estos temas. Una mujer debe ser fiel a su esposo, lo dijiste muchas veces y eras tan recta…

—Bella —la interrumpió—, en este momento no te estoy hablando como tu dama de compañía, hace mucho tiempo que no lo soy, te estoy hablando como tu amiga, como la amiga que desea verte encontrar la felicidad.

—La estoy encontrando Rosalie; pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, Edward se está esforzando mucho para conquistarme y sabes que no podré resistirme un poco.

—Bueno, en todo caso, no vendrían mal un poco de celos.

—Creo que de verdad, eres de lo peor.

Esa noche, Bella llegó a casa unos minutos antes de que Edward lo hiciera. Mike le recibió el portafolio en la puerta. Ella estaba tumbada en el mueble viendo la revista sobre el último evento social en casa de la señora Jessica, a la cual no habían podido asistir por estar en el rancho.

Fue una verdadera suerte, puesto que había asistido gente que no deseaba encontrarse, como Tanya, que había asistido acompañada de un nuevo hombre. Se quedó mirando la imagen más tiempo de la debida. Tanya era una mujer bellísima, tenía un cabello negro precioso y su cara, no era tan blanca como la de ella. Tenía unas curvas de muerte que a Bella le faltaban. Sintió una punzada de celos al pensarlo. Tanya parecía del tipo de mujer de Edward, no ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella —Bella cerró la revista asustada para luego meterla debajo del cojín.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se sonrojó. Le picaron las manos.

—Sí, mejor que nunca, ¿ya has cenado? —él sonrió de forma pícara. Luego negó.

—Esperaba cenar contigo.

Edward se acercó al mueble y se irguió encima de ella como un león acorralando a su presa. A Bella le latió el corazón muy a prisa. Después de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, estaba de más decir que esperaba que volviera a ocurrir. Lo necesitaba, quería que la besara de nuevo.

—Entonces debemos cenar.

—Ajá —dijo él, mientras se acercaba más a ella—. Se me antoja mejor comerte a besos.

—¿Un beso y ya te sientes el dueño de mis labios?

—No sé si soy el dueño, pero pretendo serlo —ella dio un respingo, al escuchar la promesa clavada en su voz. Los ojos centelleantes de Edward le taladraron traspasando la ropa, parecía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Y ella se sintió completamente maravillada.

Esa también, era la primera vez que Edward la veía de verdad.

Le apresó los labios despacio y suave, con una lentitud que le conmovió el alma. Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que necesitaba alejarse de él. Edward lo había logrado, pero necesitaba más de él para poder entregarle su corazón por completo.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se estabilizaran, él se separó de ella y la levantó para llevarla al comedor donde estaba Mike listo para servirles la cena.

Durante el transcurso de esta, él le habló de que por fin el contrato había quedado firmado y que la siguiente semana, empezarían con el proyecto final en el lote que habían escogido.

Bella le platicó sobre la cena con sus padres el próximo fin de semana. La cara de Edward fue la que ella esperaba. Después de la boda, apenas había vuelto a ver a sus padres. Si los había visto dos veces en ese año era demasiado, por no decir que tampoco les llamaba, ni ellos a ella; No obstante, era el cumpleaños de su madre y debía estar presente ahí como su hija que era.

—Iré a la cena con una condición —Bella arqueó una ceja, mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado del plato.

—¿Y se puede saber desde cuando pones condiciones?

—Desde hoy.

—¿Y cuál es la condición?

—Que ocupes el regalo que te he traído —Bella brincó sobre su lugar incómoda.

—¿Qué regalo?

—Ah, ya verás, primero termina de cenar y luego vamos a tu habitación.

—Todo lo que tengas que darme debe ser fuera de mi habitación.

—No saques conclusiones, antes de ver tu regalo —concluyó Edward.

Después de cenar, ambos subieron a la habitación de Bella. Sobre la cama, había un equipo completo para dibujar con cartulinas y pinturas. A un lado de la cama, estaba el caballete junto a un banquito.

El corazón se le detuvo al ver semejante regalo. No sabía qué decir. Bueno, sí sabía, pero no podía hablar.

—¿Te gusta? —Edward se detuvo detrás de ella, pero estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración suave y caliente detrás de la nuca. La piel se le erizó nada más imaginárselo rozando su piel, apenas con esos labios tan condenadamente calientes.

Se obligó a decir:

—Edward, es maravilloso.

Él sonrió y por fin, la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

—Ha sido una suerte encontrarte en la sala, muy entretenida leyendo quién sabe qué.

—Así que ese intento de seducirme fue una distracción —Edward se rió detrás de ella. Y el sonido de su risa le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

—¿Sabes qué, Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas —dijo él y luego la giró para besarla de nuevo.

—No debo creerte.

—Pero igual lo haces —susurró él.

—Lo peor de eso, es que te detesto tanto como me gustas, Edward —confesó dejándose arrastrar por sus propios deseos.

—Eso es mejor que nada, Bella. Y diré, que de verdad me hace feliz saberlo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Siento mucho no habérselos traído a la hora acordada, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, y no puedo ser más feliz por sus comentarios._

 _ **paramoreandmore**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Vikkii Cullen**_

 _ **Yoliki**_

 _ **LittleVampireSexy**_

 _ **helenagonzalez26-athos**_

 _ **miop**_

 _ **Pera l.t**_

 _ **Jane Bells**_

 _ **Guest**_

 **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crespúsculo no me pertenecen, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 **Capítulo Veintiuno**

Bella trató de decirse que los sentimientos que empezaban a desatarse como torrente dentro de ella, eran el resultado de los tratos que Edward le daba; pero también, trató de decirse que debía irse con cuidado. Aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo que menos quería era irse con cuidado.

Ya era una semana desde que le había regalado el set de pintura y de que le había dicho que le gustaba. Había sido un momento que le había hecho ilusiones y en que la pasión de sus besos había hecho tambalear todo su mundo. Había estado tentada a pedirle que se quedara, mas se detuvo pensando que debía esperar un poco más. Ya lo había hecho durante seis largos años, en que lo único que sabía de su esposo, eran simples especulaciones y las ideas que ella se creaba de él.

Sin embargo, Edward era por completo un hombre diferente. En ese tiempo, le había demostrado lo divertido que podía llegar a ser. Había veces en que no sólo se limitaba a besos en los labios. Le besaba el cuello, el hombro y, unos cuantos besos en la frente. Además de eso, se preocupaba por ella durante el día. Ya se le había hecho costumbre recibir sus mensajes por la tarde para saber si había comido. Y luego, antes de llegar a casa, le pedía que lo esperara para cenar.

No era como si ella no lo fuese a hacer; pero a él parecía encantarle verla rodar los ojos, cuando le decía que lo hacía por compromiso. Y bueno, ya era un hecho que su convivencia nada tenía que ver con un compromiso ni nada parecido.

Ella empezaba a disfrutar las noches con él en el despacho. Él revisaba documentos en el escritorio y ella se tumbaba en el canapé a leer.

Eran noches largas en que no se decían nada; mas al contrario de lo que cualquier otro pensaría, a ellos les venía bien. Bella podía leer en silencio y tener la certeza de que él estaba a su lado, enfrascado en documentos. Y él, por su parte, podía trabajar y observar de vez en cuando a su mujer.

Ella lo había descubierto varias veces mirándola. Sus miradas se encontraban de repente y, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro intentando leer de nuevo. Aunque siempre le resultaba imposible volver a retomar su lectura, después de eso.

Las palabras de Edward diciéndole que se había convertida en una hermosa mujer, le hacían un hueco en el estómago cada que las recordaba. Antes de casarse con él, ella apenas había pasado a entender lo que los hombres le hacían a las mujeres durante la noche de bodas; así que era de esperarse que fuese una chiquilla. Ella no había notado esos cambios de los que él hablaba. Por eso, esa mañana se miró en el espejo con detenimiento.

Arrugó el ceño mientras pensaba. Sí había cambiado. Las blusas holgadas se le ajustaban un poquitín más en los pechos, y… miró más abajo, ¿tenía más anchas las caderas? Sí, las tenía más anchas. Y las piernas; aunque era pequeña, las tenía más largas.

A lo mejor sólo se lo imaginaba; pero pensarlo, le hacía creer que podía serle atractiva a Edward.

Terminó de vestirse esa mañana, y salió a desayunar con Rosalie y Kellan, que al parecer, había cambiado de idea y ahora quería ser futbolista. Su amiga había rodado los ojos y le había susurrado un _"te dije que cambiaría de opinión"_ a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de su desayuno, Bella recorrió un par de tiendas de ropa, de las cuales extrajo un par de vestidos coquetos para las cenas agendadas de la siguiente semana y por último, para la de ese fin de semana en casa de sus padres.

Al salir de la última tienda, se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento para ir por el auto, hasta que se detuvo horrorizada. ¡Estaba ponchada! Es decir, la llanta de su auto estaba ponchada.

Sacó el celular de su bolso para llamar; sin embargo, la batería estaba agotada. ¡Perfecto! Ese no era su día. Bien, no iba a dejarse vencer por un auto ponchado ni por un celular con la batería agotada. ¡Ah! ni mucho menos por el dolor de pies. Había pasado parte de la mañana entrando y saliendo de tiendas, y los tacones la estaban matando. Pero fuera de eso, no iba a dejarse vencer por nada.

Así que decidida a volver a casa cuanto antes, metió las compras dentro del coche, ya luego Edward mandaría a alguien por él, y se encaminó fuera del estacionamiento para pedir un taxi. Antes de poder levantar la mano para detener uno, un auto se estacionó frente a ella. El conductor bajó la ventanilla y unos ojos tan cafés como el otoño, le revolvieron el estómago de forma sorprendente. Era Jacob Black, el hermano de Rachel. ¡Ah! Y como olvidarlo, su supuesto amante.

Despejó la nube de aturdimiento y se limitó a sonreír y acercarse al coche.

—¡Ey! Señora Cullen, ¿Cómo le va? —dijo amistoso, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

—De maravilla, ¿qué tal te va a ti?

—Estupendamente, ¿iba a pedir un taxi? —Bella miró la puerta abierta. Luego, lo miró a él y asintió—. Anda, te llevo a tu destino.

—Oh, no te molestes, ahora mismo consigo un taxi.

—Me sentiría tremendamente mal si no te llevo —ella sonrió de nuevo. Bueno, tal vez su suerte no andaba tan mal como lo pensaba. Enarcó una ceja y tomó la puerta entre las manos.

—Bien, necesito ir a casa.

—¿Me aceptas un café antes?

—Si es por el cobro del transporte…

—Para nada —objetó él.

—Bueno, entonces un café estaría bien.

Y cinco minutos después, estaba entrando con Jacob a la cafetería, donde horas antes había estado con Rosalie.

Jacob le abrió la silla de manera caballerosa y luego rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a ella. El chico debía tener su misma edad; pero el cabello negro y espeso que le caía en mechones sobre la frente, lo hacía verse condenadamente guapo y maduro.

¡Ah! Era una mujer casada; aunque eso no le negaba que podía aceptar un café, cuando un hombre guapo se cruzaba frente a ella, justo como en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está tu esposo? —y bueno; tampoco es que el chico frente a ella quisiese tratar otro tema más interesante, pensó con arrogancia, mientras lo miraba escéptica. ¿De verdad quería saber de Edward?

—Bien, en la oficina, ya sabes; negocios, papeles y más papeles.

—Eso debe ser muy aburrido.

—No te creas que tanto, es interesante cuando tienes tus objetivos bien claros.

—Ah, claro, los objetivos siempre son interesantes, las metas son incentivos magníficos para avanzar —eso lo último lo dijo con retintín y a Bella, le hormiguearon las manos y un poco el cuello.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —Jacob asintió complacido, mientras se le quedaba mirando. Pasó un largo rato en silencio, hasta que lo vio abrir la boca y hablar.

—Disculpa que me meta en asuntos que no me importan —dijo Jacob. Ella se removió esperando que él continuara—. Bueno, a lo que voy es que los medios de comunicación dicen una cosa acerca de tu matrimonio; no obstante, yo en lo personal creo otra.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió dubitativa. Jacob asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo; sin embargo, un mesero los interrumpió levantando su orden.

Una vez el hombre se retiró Jacob dijo:

—Creo que no te llevas bien con tu esposo —a Bella se le detuvo el corazón con sus palabras. Arrugó el ceño sintiéndose ofendida.

—De verdad, mi matrimonio no es algo de lo que esté dispuesta a hablar; así que te pediría, que no volvieras a tocar el tema.

—Oh, vamos, sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que apenas lo rozabas en la galería.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Dejaré algo en claro, señora Cullen, Usted me gusta. He pasado semanas tratando de hacerme la idea de que es una mujer casada; pero la verdad es que apenas y lo asimilo, eres tan joven y él, tan grande y tosco, que me cuesta trabajo creer que seas de él.

El estómago de Bella dio un vuelco. De pronto, Jacob la estaba tomando de las manos. ¡Oh! ¿de las manos? un momento. Eso era… era… dio un tirón para alejarlas.

—Creo que estás un poco equivocado. No te he dado motivos para…

—No, no me los has dado —la interrumpió—, pero igual nunca se pierde nada con intentar.

Bella volvió a arrugar el ceño. Ese chico frente a ella, no era lo que esperaba. Era como si en ese momento, todos sus modales le vinieran como torrente. Un hombre decente, nunca insinuaba cosas como esa a una mujer casada y una mujer casada, no permitía que un hombre soltero le dijera ese tipo de cosas. ¡Ay, Dios! Se sentía como una vieja de cincuenta años, mas no encontraba otra excusa para justificar su desagrado. Y tal vez, Rosalie también se había equivocado un poco con él. En otras circunstancias, se habría sentido halagada por sus palabras y se atrevía a decir que hasta pensaría seriamente en una relación, pero ese chico. ¡Por Dios! Debía haber límites entre lo que un hombre le puede decir a una mujer casada y lo que no.

—Te estás equivocando conmigo, de verdad, mi matrimonio va viento en popa y no necesito que alguien lo ponga en tela de juicio.

—No es mi intención hacerte enfadar.

—Pero igual lo has logrado.

Bella se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolso de la silla de al lado.

—Oye, no…

—Buenas tardes, señor Black, ha sido un gusto saludarle.

Luego, ella se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cafetería sintiéndose ofendida, halagada y en efecto, con la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tal vez Jacob tenía razón, porque por supuesto que la tenía. Su matrimonio no era perfecto ni lo había sido durante mucho tiempo; pero ella tenía esperanzas en lo que había pasado esos últimos días entre ella y Edward, por lo que se arriesgaba a decir que faltaba poco para que ese matrimonio fuera de verdad.

Igual, a lo mejor se estaba haciendo ilusiones; pero es que ella de verdad amaba a Edward. ¡Dios! Lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre más de lo que podía pensar. Él no lo merecía, pero igual ella lo amaba.

.-.

Edward había tenido un día agotador. Durante la mañana, había tenido la oficina llena de inversionistas discutiendo sobre el nuevo proyecto que tenían en marcha. Dado que el proyecto era el más grande hasta el momento, tenía la cabeza sólo puesta en hacerlo redituable; pero eso no le negaba aceptar que estaba fastidiado de repetir una y otra vez a esos hombres, las miles de evidencias que avalaban la vialidad del proyecto.

Y a eso le agregaba que no podía sacarse a Bella de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa ni en sus ojos ni en esos exquisitos labios que tenía. Debía recordarse que todo era por el bien familiar; pero de igual forma, sentía que empezaba a pensar en ella más de lo debido.

Se había pasado la última semana sin forzar las cosas entre ellos. No es que no tuviese ganas de tenerla en su cama. Sí que tenía ganas. Más de una vez, se había puesto a pensar en lo que le haría.

Le besaría, sí, eso era lo primero que haría por supuesto, y luego, le pensaba quitar el vestido con lentitud para dejarla desnuda frente a él. Ah, y bueno, ahí se iba a detener a contemplarla. Sus pechos cremosos a la luz de la luna. No sabía por qué lo pensaba a la luz de la luna; pero la verdad es que la luz mortecina haría más erótico el momento. A continuación, la tumbaría en la cama y la llenaría de besos por todo el cuerpo. Le quitaría las braguitas y también le besaría ahí donde quedaba pura piel caliente y húmeda. Sabía que llegado a ese punto, ella iba a estar mojada y avergonzada. Acto seguido, le daría un primer orgasmo para luego entrar en ella y darle muchos más.

Aunque hasta el momento sólo podía fantasear con eso y quedarse con la condenada erección entre sus pantalones. Ya había resuelto no apurar las cosas y lo iba a cumplir. Le estaba costando más de lo debido y, hasta se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido príncipe azul, pero podía decir que tenía cierta satisfacción con ello. Como el hecho de verla sonreír. De imaginarse la sonrisa de Bella, él no pudo reprimir su propia sonrisa.

Por esa razón, después de verse con los inversionistas, decidió que podía mandar todo al carajo por ese día e ir a casa con Bella. La besaría y la llevaría al sofá para tenerla entre sus brazos. Y ese era el primer paso más atrevido que daría ese día, que esperaba, ella le permitiera.

Bien, eso haría. Se levantó del sillón, caminó al elevador y le indicó a Bree que cancelara todas sus juntas de la tarde. Bajó hasta el estacionamiento y tomó su auto para volver a casa.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo condenadamente largo, aparte del tráfico normal, sus ansias lo volvían más insoportable. Intentó sonar la bocina varias veces; pero se detuvo pensando que de verdad estaba impaciente por ver a Bella. ¡Condenación! Sí, quería verla.

Esta vez sí sonó la bocina. Nada. Volvió a sonarla. Nada. Seguía atascado. Una vez más. Oh, vaya, empezaban a avanzar. Se giró un poco para tomar el cinturón que se había soltado, paseó la mirada hacia afuera, luego la regresó al volante y, de repente, volvió a regresar la mirada hacia afuera.

El estómago le dio un vuelco lleno de pánico. En el establecimiento de enfrente, estaba Bella tomada de la mano con su amante. Con ese maldito chiquillo. Edward sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el pecho.

Era la primera vez que algo le dolía de ese modo. Ellos… de repente, el sonido de las bocinas detrás de él empezaron a sonar escandalosas. Con el hueco de desazón en el estómago, se obligó a hacer avanzar el auto y alejarse de ellos. Estaba furioso, debía volver y decirles un par de cosas en cara, pero… pero no lo iba a hacer. ¡Carajo! No, no podía.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y a los que han dado follow y favoritos, pero no se han atrevido a comentar. Los vigilo hehe._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz,**_ _donde les dejaré un adelanto, en estos días._

 _ **LittleVampireSexy**_

 _ **Guest1**_

 _ **helenagonzalez26-athos**_

 _ **Suiza19**_

 _ **Pera l.t**_

 _ **Guest2**_

 _ **Guest3**_

 _ **Yoliki**_

 _ **Angeles MC**_

 _ **ELIZABETH**_

 _ **andreinasophia . garcia**_

 _ **miop**_

 _ **Jane Bells**_

 _ **Vikkii Cullen**_

 _ **shamyx**_

 _ **Paty Limon**_

 _ **Y recuerden, que leer y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _C_ _apítulo Veintidós_

" _No, no podía_ _"_ , se repitió Edward de nuevo, cuando estacionó dos calles después de la cafetería. No había podido seguir con su camino. Algo dentro de él bullía con rabia. Quería ir y tomar a ese hombre del cuello. Quería… quería destrozarlo.

Pero ella se lo había prometido, no lo volvería a ver y tratarían de hacer funcionar el matrimonio, o eso creía él. Se lo había dicho, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tomada de las manos con él?

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara, luego por el cabello y por último, abrió la puerta del auto sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Azotó de nuevo la puerta y caminó a paso vivo hacia la cafetería. Se detuvo. Bella estaba subiendo a un taxi. Muy bien, continuó caminando. El chico venía saliendo de la cafetería. Corrió detrás del taxi para detenerlo, pero éste no lo hizo. Edward avanzó más rápido.

Cuando Jacob se giró, lo recibió con un puño directo en la cara que lo hizo tambalear. El chico trastabilló hacia atrás y terminó cayendo sobre la acera.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —Edward no lo estaba escuchando. Sólo quería verlo levantarse de nuevo y estamparle de nuevo el puño. Sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad. Sabía que los puños no eran un método para arreglar los problemas; sin embargo, no conocía otra alternativa.

Jacob se puso de pie otra vez y Edward se preparó para darle otro golpe. Brazo derecho arriba. _¡_ _U_ _hh_ _g_ _!_ Gimió Edward. Jacob se había hecho a un lado y le había dado en la boca del estómago. ¡Maldición!, el aire se le había escapado. Levantó la cara. Un puño se le estampó en la mejilla y luego otro en la boca.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Debía calmarse. No era un hombre que hiciese las cosas por impulso, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió la boca. Un dolor se le clavó en la orilla del labio. Se pasó la mano por la comisura y cuando se miró, había rastro de sangre.

—No. Te. Vuelvas. A. Meter. Con. Mi. Mujer —farfulló entre dientes. Después se abalanzó otra vez contra Jacob y le dio dos golpes en la cara.

A Edward se le nubló la mirada. Todo estaba completamente rojo. La rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y, reconoció por primera vez que dejarse llevar por sus actos se sentía bien.

Se sentía condenadamente bien, escuchar su puño crujiendo contra los huesos del chiquillo. Se sentía bien, sacar la rabia burbujeante de dentro de él. Jacob regresó en sus pasos y se preparó para tirarle otro par de golpes. De nuevo el aire se le escapó por la boca.

—Su mujer, debería cuidar mejor de ella.

Edward cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el aire que se le había escapado. Acto seguido tiró el cuerpo hacia adelante y abrazó a Jacob por la cintura hasta estamparlo contra la pared. La espalda de Jacob sonó fuerte crujiendo contra el concreto. El alarido de dolor que soltó el chico le siguió a un par de manoteos. A continuación, Edward se alejó para después tomarlo de la orilla de la camisa.

—¡Te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella y será lo último que veas en tu jodida vida!

Jacob sonrió.

—Si no la cuidas, puede que ella venga sola, no necesitaré buscarla.

Edward apretó más los puños alrededor de la camisa.

—Es una advertencia, mocoso insolente, te haré pedazos si no te quitas de mi camino.

Edward por fin lo soltó. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y en ese momento, fue consciente del público que tenían. Debía sentirse avergonzado, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba. Se sentía tan bien haberlo golpeado.

Sorbió por la nariz. Bueno, también le había golpeado; no obstante, eso no le iba a quitar la satisfacción de verlo igual que él.

Dio la media vuelta y volvió al auto. Necesitaba un trago. Quería un maldito trago. Pero no quería ir a casa. Una parte de él se sentía humillada. No quería ver a Bella a la cara. No, cuando él la había visto con él. No, cuando quería besarla y hacerle olvidar a ese hombre. Él la quería absolutamente para él.

Una vez en el auto, lo encendió y manejó hasta el bar más cercano que había. No se molestó en quitarse la mancha de sangre de la cara. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza, era la imagen de Bella tomada de las manos con él.

Cuando el mesero le dejó la botella, tomó el primer trago pensando que sería solo para aminorar el dolor del labio que empezaba a inflamarse; pero los siguientes que le siguieron a ese, lo hicieron sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Ahora ya no sólo era el haberla visto con ese hombre, era todo. Su maldita vida. Su maldita familia. Era… era… se levantó como un resorte. No podía seguir toda la noche ahí. Hizo o primero que sintió conveniente. Tomó un taxi para volver a casa y entró directo al despacho.

Ojalá Bella no apareciese por la puerta porque no sabría cómo mirarla. Bien, sí sabía, con los ojos; por supuesto, pensó con ironía. El caso era que Bella lo haría perder los estribos si aparecía por la puerta.

Caminó tambaleante hacia la licorera. Quitó la tapa del whisky y se sirvió dos dedos en la copa. Luego bebió. Su whisky sabía mejor que el que había tomado en el bar. Era de mejor calidad. Tal vez debería quejarse al consumidor por la mala calidad de su producto.

Volvió en sus pasos y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá que había estado minutos antes. Hubo un ruido en la puerta, pero no se giró. Dio otro sorbo a su copa. El ruido se estaba acercando a él. Quien quiera que fuese se iría cuando lo viera en ese estado, Mike sabía que no debía molestarlo.

Mike, ah ya, iría a decirle que preparara su maleta. Se iría de nuevo al rancho. Lo primero que se le ocurría era hacer eso. Alejaría a Bella de su amante y la haría suya… ella tenía qué amarlo. De alguna forma, él tenía que hacer que ella lo quisiese.

El ruido de la puerta disminuyó. Ah, bien, era de esperarse de su sirviente. Dio otro sorbo a su copa. Y luego la imagen de Bella frente a él fue como una alucinación. Iba en camisón de dormir. Las mejillas las tenía blancas como la nieve. Nunca le había dicho que las tenía blancas como la nieve. Cuando la viera le diría que las tenía de esa manera. Pero en ese momento, se conformaba con mirarla así. En su imaginación, los pechos sele marcaban de manera exquisita por encima del camisón. Él quería levantarse y tocarlo; pero temía que si lo hacía, la imagen iba a desaparecer. Y no quería, él quería seguirla viendo.

—¡Santo, cielo! ¿Qué te pasó? —dijo la imagen de Bella frente a él. Edward pensó que era tan real. Su voz preocupada parecía de verdad a la de ella. Aunque no quería escucharla así, quería escuchar esa voz gritando su nombre una y otra vez en la cama. La imagen se acercó un poco más a él.

—No te acerques —gimió, cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca. Si la imagen lo tocaba iba a desaparecer. Debía seguir ahí para su embeleso.

—¡Edward Cullen estás borracho! —¡Ay, caramba! Pues no, no era una imagen, de verdad era Bella parada frente a él. Hipó antes de responder.

—¿Nunca has visto a un hombre borracho?

—No a mi esposo —inquirió ella.

—¿Ahora sí soy tu esposo? —Edward se levantó del canapé. El piso comenzó a darle vueltas en cuanto lo hizo; pero al menos, no pensaba dejarse caer de nuevo. No para verse más ridículo de lo que suponía debía verse.

—Por supuesto que eres mi esposo.

—Un esposo que no quieres en tu vida y mucho menos en tu cama —Bella retrocedió cuando él se acercó a ella. ¿Le tenía tanto asco?

Un pinchazo le atravesó el pecho. Bella no lo quería cerca de él.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

Y entonces, algo dentro de él se rompió. Miró la copa que se había servido y luego la arrojó hasta el otro lado del despacho, donde se hizo añicos contra la pared. Bella brincó exaltada en su lugar.

—Pasa que estoy harto, Bella —se acercó, ella retrocedió.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar mañana —dijo ella con la voz trémula.

—No, es ahora que vamos a hablar.

—Estás borracho.

—Estoy mejor que nunca, cariño —Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro—. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida. ¿Sabes? Hoy, le he dado su merecido a ese jodido cabrón.

—¿A quién?

—A tu amante, mi amor, a tu amante —escuchó que Bella dejaba escapar un gemido horrorizado; pero no le importó, él seguiría hablando. Tenía todas las cosas en la punta de la lengua y no se las iba a guardar—. Disculpa si he actuado mal; sin embargo, la próxima vez que lo vea, voy a destrozarle ese bonito rostro que tiene, haré lo que sea por verlo lejos de ti, ¿y sabes por qué? —ella no respondió. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados—. Porque tú eres mía, Bella, eres mi esposa y es en mi cama donde debes de estar, es en mis brazos, en mi pecho, no en los de él.

—Edward —susurró ella. Él debía parar, debía dejarla ir; pero deseaba tenerla tan cerca, tan pegada a él. Igual, al día siguiente lo odiaría por lo que le había hecho a su amante; sin embargo, en ese momento le daba igual.

—¿Dime qué hago para tenerte en mi cama? —preguntó mirándola de nuevo. Cerca, con la piel casi desnuda a través de la delgada seda de su bata de dormir. Ella parecía obnubilada. Sus mejillas arreboladas apenas dejaban ver las finas venas debajo de su piel. Levantó la mano titubeante apenas para rozarle. A él, el corazón le latía con fuerza sobre el pecho. Tan fuerte que era posible que ella lo estuviese escuchando, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y dijo: —He hecho todo para tenerte, he hecho lo único que sé hacer, soy un bruto, jamás he tenido que conquistar a una mujer, nunca había tenido que soportar la angustia y; sin embargo, me ha pasado hoy, cuando tú vas y te encuentras con él, ¿qué hace él para tenerte? Dime.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería verla llorar. Levantó la otra mano y le quitó una lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar por su mejilla.

—Hago todo lo que puedo. Siempre hago todo lo que puedo, pero nada lo hago bien —repitió él.

—No digas eso, Edward.

—Estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que está bien ante todos, de ser perfecto porque no importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, siempre hago algo mal.

Ella se alejó de él. Edward no se lo impidió.

—Edward hablemos mañana.

—¡No! —gritó—. No hablaremos mañana, ahora quiero hablar. Ahora es cuando me siento mejor que nunca.

—Estás borracho.

—Sí, lo estoy —convino—. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? —ella negó—. ¡Vaya! Algo que no está mal. Porque todo está mal en mí. ¿Sabes?, siempre tengo que hacer lo que los demás quieren que haga. Siempre tengo que ser lo que él quiere. Siempre tengo que ser perfecto para ser digno de su admiración.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bella se acercó de nuevo a él.

—Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para agradarle a los demás. Nunca seré lo bastante agradable para que alguien esté a mi lado por lo que soy.

—Yo estoy a tu lado, Edward.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar—. Tú estás a mi lado porque pagué para tenerte.

—Estoy a tu lado porque soy tu esposa —a Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Eres mi esposa porque es lo que todos me exigían, porque es lo que mis padres querían, y porque a tus padres le convenía. Pero no eres mi esposa de verdad.

—Edward por favor, para, hablemos mañana.

—Bella —se tambaleó un poco hasta que logró detenerse del brazo del sofá, luego la tomó a ella del brazo—. Si no soy el hijo perfecto, nadie ve a Edward, todos ven al hijo de Cullen, si dejo de serlo, todos verán a un miserable que no es capaz de ser tan perfecto como lo es su padre.

—No tienes por qué ser perfecto.

—Tengo que serlo, tengo que ser perfecto para que todos estén conmigo.

—Yo estoy contigo y no eres perfecto —le susurró ella mirándolo con ternura.

—Bella, mírame —dijo. Se acercó de nuevo y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Te estoy mirando, Edward.

—No, no me estás mirando. Mírame de verdad, mírame a mí, no a él.

—Lo hago, Edward, de verdad lo hago.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y lo tiró a él sobre ella, sobre sus piernas. Sus brazos lo estaban rodeando y él se sentía tan bien. Ella era tan delgada y él podía quebrarla, aun así lo sostenía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba.

Él deseaba quedarse así, mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese quererlo un poco. Para que sintiera lo que él empezaba a sentir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, creo que ese es el capítulo más comentado de todos, a ver qué tal éste, o el que sigue, hahaha_

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo de facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _, donde dejaré un adelanto durante la semana._

Yoliki

helenagonzalez26-athos

andreinasophia. garcia

Pera l.t

miop

Angeles MC

Jaque

Vikkii Cullen

Guest1

Paty Limon

Ronialdi

suhaylc

LittlePieceOfMyMind

ELIZABETH

Alex

Jane Bells

sonia sandria

Elizabeth Swan Cullen

Guest2

lola

 _ **¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**_

 _C_ _apítulo Veintitrés_

Si Bella no estuviese tan anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar, hubiese podido decirle a Edward lo mucho que lo amaba. Y es que verlo de esa forma, era lo más difícil que había hecho durante sus años de matrimonio.

Jamás se habría imaginado que Edward, pudiese desmoronar su fachada de severidad frente a ella. No era el Edward que ella conocía, no era el Edward ególatra y con la fachada de perversidad, no, ese Edward era un hombre como cualquier otro que ella conociera, era un hombre que la necesitaba y ella; a pesar de todo, estaba segura que lo apoyaría.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el peso que significaba el apellido de su familia sobre sus hombros. En lo que las exigencias sociales hacían en él. No parecía del tipo de hombre que le importase lo que los demás pensaran y; no obstante, a él le importaba. Y ella debió de haberlo sabido siempre; puesto que de otro modo, ella no estaría atada a un matrimonio por medio de un contrato.

Edward le había dicho que la necesitaba y; aunque no era la misma necesidad que ella tenía de él, ella quería estar a su lado.

No podía seguirse engañando a ella misma, lo amaba y siempre lo había amado. ¿Estaría tan mal darle una oportunidad a lo que ella sentía? Dios sabía lo mucho que quería ser madre y lo mucho que quería sentirse amada. Edward en todos esos años de matrimonio, jamás la había visto, no al menos como mujer y esos días conviviendo a su lado, se había sentido observada, se había sentido como si por primera vez, él la mirase más que como una esposa florero.

Edward, que empezaba a quedarse dormido, se removió entre sus piernas; así que ella le pasó la mano por el cabello, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Edward era el tipo de hombre que Rosalie le había dicho que debía mantener lejos de ella, el tipo de hombre que solo obtiene lo que quiere y luego se va sin mirar atrás; pero si Edward pensaba hacer eso, y ella debía retirarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella no podría dejarlo solo.

Tal vez era demasiado ingenua y tonta, y algún día se arrepentiría de su decisión... o quizá no, pensó con optimismo. Mas en cualquier caso, ella había tomado su decisión y había decidido dejar de hacerse la fuerte porque en realidad, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que Edward la abrazara, la besara como a todas esas mujeres que habían pasado por su cama.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón de sólo pensarlo. Bueno, no debía sentirse de ese modo. Se sentía tan decepcionada de los hombres, que daba igual si terminaba apostando su corazón.

El hombre que creía sincero e íntegro, resultó ser igual que todos. Y no era como si el comportamiento de Jacob Black la estuviese orillando a esa decisión, no claro que no, era su propia decisión, la decisión de ser feliz porque así lo quería y no a esperar a que un milagro volviese a todos los hombres perfectos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de llamar a Mike para que la ayudase a subir a Edward a la habitación. Y una vez dentro, se dedicó a quitarle la ropa para después taparlo con las sábanas. Lo cobijó y luego recogió la ropa de Edward para dejarla en el cesto de ropa, apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la cama, cuando él la tomó del brazo.

—No te vayas, Bella, por favor.

—No iré a ningún lado, lo prometo.

Acto seguido, se alejó y metió la ropa en el cesto. Luego descorrió las mantas y se metió en la cama con él.

Cuando despertó al otro día, fue porque se sentía incómoda. El sueño empezaba a hacérsele muy inquieto. Se removió a un lado. Nada. Algo seguía inquietándola. Se removió al otro lado. Estaba por abrir los ojos cuando una mano fría le rozó la mejilla. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando abriese los ojos, por eso temía abrirlos.

—Tramposa, ya estás despierta —la voz ronca de Edward, le calentó el alma y cuando abrió los ojos, fue como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón. Él ya estaba bañado y el cabello mojado le caía sobre el rostro.

Bella miró más abajo. Estaba casi desnudo, lo único que lo cubría era un bóxer negro que se le pegaba a... tragó con fuerza, el bóxer se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera tan perturbadora que le detenía la respiración.

Pestañeó dos veces para salir de la nube que la mantenía obnubilada. Carraspeó y dijo:

—Lo siento mucho, Edward, me quedé dormida.

—Shhh tranquila —le susurró él, volviendo a colocar la mano fría en su mejilla—, desperté hace un rato, pero me dio tanta pena despertarte.

—Lo hubieses hecho, yo habría vuelto a mi habitación.

—¿Quién dijo que no te quiero aquí? —Bella se sentó en la cama, mientras se acomodaba el tirante de la bata que se le había caído por el hombro.

—Bueno, yo pensé que…

—Siento mucho haberte desvelado —la interrumpió—, ayer perdí un poco el control y dije cosas que no debía haber dicho nunca.

—Sí, dijiste un par de cosas; pero no te preocupes, ya lo he olvidado.

Edward se sentó también en la cama.

—¿De verdad lo olvidaste? —inquirió él. Bella se cubrió un poco más con la sábana. Igual si le decía que no lo había olvidado, que de hecho, había pasado toda la noche pensando en cada palabra que había dicho, y que esa era la causa de haberse levantado tan tarde. Si ella lo decía, no podría ser capaz de pensar con claridad; aunque a esas alturas, ya no importaba.

Edward volvió a rozarle la mejilla, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera desde esa zona, pasando por el cuello y terminando en la punta de los pies.

—No… —susurró—, no lo olvidé.

—Bella, todo lo que dije anoche fue casi cierto.

—¿Casi? —Preguntó alejándose un poco de él—, ¿y se podría saber cuál fue la parte cierta de todo lo que dijiste?

—Bueno, estaría mintiendo si dijera que recuerdo todo lo que dije, de hecho apenas lo recuerdo….

—Entonces —lo interrumpió ahora ella—, si no lo recuerdas, es mejor no tocar ese tema.

Bella se quitó la sábana de encima, sacó una pierna de la cama y estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación. _Ciertas cosas, ciertas cosas_ , pensó con reticencia. En ese momento, deseó haberlo dejado durmiendo en el despacho con toda la incomodidad del mundo. Al menos eso se merecía.

—Bella, espera —Edward la tomó del codo y la hizo volver a entrar en la cama—, yo de verdad no sé qué me pasó ayer, no sabía lo que decía, yo sólo necesitaba decir muchas cosas y…

—Está bien, Edward, dijiste lo que querías decir y yo te escuché, no es necesario que me expliques nada.

—No, sí es necesario porque de verdad quiero que esto entre nosotros sea algo más que una farsa.

—Oh, ¡Por Dios, Edward! No sabes lo que dices —Bella volvió a ponerse de pie. Salió de la cama y se acomodó la bata. Escuchó el frufrú del colchón, cuando Edward también se puso de pie.

—Bella, Bella, escúchame —ella se detuvo. Ya lo había decidido, qué más daba—. Mira, no voy a decirte que mis ganas de estar contigo no se basan en lo mucho que te deseo.

—Una relación no solo se basa en el sexo.

—No —dijo él, luego la giró—, en realidad no lo sé, soy un hombre, Bella. —replicó como si con eso pudiese explicar todo. Ella no supo si tenía ganas de echarse a llorar o a reír, lo primero que pensó fue en echarse a reír.

—Un hombre, claro. Eso debe ser suficiente para darme a entender que quieres a una esposa, sólo para satisfacer las exigencias tanto sociales, como físicas.

—No es lo que quise decir; pero si te soy sincero, no sólo te deseo de forma física, tampoco diré que voy a apreciar tu espíritu interior, soy un bruto, no sé hacerlo, pero…

—¿Por qué no sólo te comportas como el bruto que eres y me obligas a acostarme contigo? Es lo que quisiste desde el principio. Me retaste de la misma manera que yo te reté, pero la verdad es que siempre lo has tenido fácil. Soy tu esposa y tengo obligaciones.

—Una cosa es que sea un bruto y otra un animal —gruñó mirándola muy de cerca. A Bella la respiración se le detuvo. Edward olía a jabón y estaba tan cerca de ella, que casi podía sentir la frescura de su piel recién lavada. Él se acercó un poco más a ella y dijo: —Y como el bruto que soy, necesito que tú también lo desees, que quieras estar conmigo, que sientas lo mismo que yo.

—No sé qué es lo que sientes. —murmuró Bella, esforzándose por mantenerse de pie.

Edward le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Los ojos de Bella, casi se cerraron por la sensación abrumadora que la inundó.

—¿Sientes eso? —preguntó él como si tal cosa, ella asintió—, pues es lo que siento cuando me tocas —ahora, él bajó su mano a la orilla del escote de su bata y luego le susurró cerca de la oreja—, ¿y eso? —ella no dijo nada; pero Edward lo tomó como un sí, porque los labios de Bella se abrieron—, yo también siento ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo cuando me tocas.

Edward pasó sus manos por los hombros y tiró hacia abajo llevándose los tirantes de la bata. La piel de Bella se erizó por completo.

—Y esto —dijo besándole el hombro. Para ella fue como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, explotara con brusquedad ante el asalto de sus labios—, esto también lo siento yo... Y esto, Bella —Edward tomó su mano y se la llevó directo al pecho. El corazón de Edward latía tan a prisa y su piel estaba tan caliente, ahí donde la tocaba—, es mi corazón que no entiende por qué lo aceleras de esta manera.

—Edward —susurró ella, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Y le escocían los labios, tanto que tuvo que mojárselos para calmar la sensación. Vio que los ojos de Edward se abrían como platos. Sabía que él tenía esa misma sensación y quería que la besara, que la hiciera perder la razón, qué… que no fuese capaz de pensar en que si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien o mal, simplemente que le hiciera sentir deseada y amada.

—Shhhh… —la calló, mientras comenzaba a bajar la bata y la dejaba caer al suelo. Bella quedó alrededor de un charco de seda. Edward la miró a los ojos de una forma que ella nunca había visto, que sintió que iba a caer de rodillas—. Siente lo que yo siento, Bella —ahora le puso las manos en la cintura y aspiró profundo su olor—, hueles delicioso, siempre me ha gustado, ¿sabes? —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, Ay, Dios, cómo podía seguir de pie.

Edward le dio otro beso en el hombro y luego más abajo, cerca del inicio de sus pechos desnudos. Lo vio descender lentamente, dejando el rastro de sus besos por encima de su piel. En ese momento, él levantó la mirada desde abajo y a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco. Cada poro de su cuerpo despertó con aquellos ojos cargados de deseo.

—Dime que no te gusta que te toque… así —dijo besándole la piel cremosa. Ella jadeó—, o esto —Edward tomó un pezón entre sus labios y dio un tirón que provocó que la sangre se le subiera de golpe a la cabeza.

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse. Edward se agachó otro poco y dejando nuevos besos por su cintura, por su abdomen y finalmente en el ombligo.

—¿Puedo besarte aquí? —ella apretó los labios, cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Edward humedecerla el borde del ombligo, lamió tan suave que todo el cuerpo le vibró de puro placer.

—Edward —gimió alterada por las sensaciones avasalladoras. Él la tomó de la cadera y luego apretó los dedos alrededor del encaje de sus bragas. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando sintió que las bajaba con lentitud.

Iba a replicar, y de nuevo el asalto de sus labios la hizo tambalear. Edward besó su cadera, jugó con cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. A continuación, dejó caer las bragas al piso y se arrodilló frente a ella con la respiración agitada.

—Déjame hacerlo —Dios, ella ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer y; sin embargo, apenas movió la cabeza, dejándolo hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Y entonces, Edward bajó hasta su centro y abrió de manera perversa los pliegues de su vagina. Ella detuvo la respiración. Dios, iba a volverse loca y cuando creyó que de verdad iba a pasar, el lamió con tanta fuerza que ella casi desfalleció entre sus brazos.

—¡Ed! —chilló embriagada de placer. Edward se levantó y la llevó en brazos a la cama. Acto seguido, hundió de nuevo la cara entre sus piernas y volvió a lamer una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Gritó y gimió su nombre más veces de las que ella misma podía escuchar. Apretó el cabello castaño de Edward entre sus piernas y arqueó la espalda, cuando no pudo soportar el cúmulo de sensaciones y se dejó llevar por el hormigueo que la atormentó, hasta hacerla perder la cordura. Levantó tanto la cadera llevada por el placer que levantó a Edward junto a ella.

Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Era como si todo su cuerpo explotara y que una electricidad le recorriera el cuerpo entero. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien. Y apenas podía pensar. Abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo el cuerpo entero tan pesado como una piedra y tan frágil como una gelatina.

De pronto, sintió que el colchón se aplastaba a los lados de su cabeza, luego Edward estaba encima de ella. La miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo. Lleno de pasión.

—¿Estás bien? —ella abrió los labios para hablar; pero volvió a cerrarlos y sólo asintió con la cabeza—, eso está muy bien porque ahora te voy a hacer el amor.

Y entonces, Edward entró en ella, despacio y suave, abriéndola hasta estar dentro de ella. Bella se tensó al instante, inundada por el ardor que le carcomió por dentro.

—¡Santo, cielo, Bella! —gimió Edward, saliendo de ella. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, él se estaba bajando de la cama. Tenía la cara blanca como un papel y los ojos tan abiertos como plato. La miraba como si fuese… en realidad no sabía cómo la miraba; sin embargo, Bella seguía debatiéndose entre el ardor y la pasión que sentía dentro de ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Sí, ya sé que me van a odiar por dejarlo hasta ahí. Prometo no tardar tanto con la actualización. Y disculpen que hoy no hay mención por los rw pero ando muy corta de tiempo, aunque sépanse que los leo todos y cada uno.**_

 _ **¡Bueno, ya saben, leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**_

 _ **C**_ _ **apítulo Veinticuatro**_

Edward se había levantado de la cama tan cabreado por lo que había sentido, que no pudo dejar de mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a Bella. No, no, no, eso debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto y si no, debía haber una explicación bastante curiosa para eso. Bella estaba tendida sobre la cama temblando. Edward la miró un poco más, hasta que ella rompió a llorar y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

—Dios, no…. Bella, Bella, no llores, por favor —Edward se acercó a la cama, ignorando la mancha de sangre sobre la sábana. Levantó a Bella y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Yo, Edward… yo —gimoteó ella.

—Ya, no pasa nada.

A pesar de que se sentía confundido y extrañamente desesperado por llenarla de preguntas, no lo hizo. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, es decir, que estaba con una virgen. ¡Condenación! Que Bella era virgen.

Edward la alejó un poco de él para verle el rostro. Bella tenía la nariz colorada y los ojos vidriosos. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla para quitarle las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé…

—Vamos, Bella, ya pasó. Sólo dime qué pasa.

—Edward no lo sé, yo no creí que…

—¿Es que acaso no sabías lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros una vez que…?

—No, no lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? —Edward se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta el closet, sacó una toalla y la humedecido. Luego volvió a su lado y la tumbó de nuevo en el colchón.

No sabía si sentirse enojado con ella por su mentira o con su madre, ¿qué mujer de su edad llegaba al matrimonio sin saber lo que se esperaba de una noche de bodas? Es decir, ya sabía que no era su noche de bodas, pero ¡Por Dios! Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que era una relación sexual. La miró colérico y después dijo:

—Déjame limpiarte.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —pero él lo hizo. Le pasó la toalla por entre las piernas y quitó el rastro de sangre de su interior.

—¿Estás bien?

—Supongo que he estado mejor.

—Perdóname, Bella —dijo después de pensarlo. Ella agachó la cara, se sentó y levantó las piernas hasta apoyar la mandíbula sobre las rodillas.

—No podías saberlo, así que no hay nada que perdonar.

—Aun así, me siento un maldito cabrón.

Bella levantó la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos y lo miraba como si se sintiese culpable. Tal vez había hecho mal al decirle que le había mentido. Después de todo, era ella quien acababa de tener su primera vez de esa manera tan deplorable.

Entonces, Bella levantó la mano y fue ella quien le rozó la mejilla. La que se levantó y volvió a besarlo como si no existiese nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

—Bella, Bella, espera… —ella se alejó de él con la respiración agitada.

—¿No era esto lo que querías?

—No… digo sí —tartamudeó—, vamos, Bella, acabas de tener tu primera vez de ésta manera y…

—Por eso lo hago, Edward —lo interrumpió—, no quiero que el recuerdo de mi primera vez sea de así.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —ella asintió y volvió a besarlo. Si Edward tenía muchas cosas que decirle y muchas explicaciones qué recibir, las había olvidado por completo.

No podía seguir pensando, cuando la mujer que estaba a punto de volverlo loco, lo estaba besando de esa manera. Esa Bella no era la que conocía, pero de alguna forma le agradaba.

Edward la tomó de las caderas y la botó de nuevo sobre el colchón. Los ojos de Bella llenos de pasión le hicieron dar un vuelco en el estómago. Luego, bajó hasta sus labios y la besó ahora a su manera. Primero despacio y fue aumentando conforme su propia necesidad le demandaba. Ella le respondía de la misma manera. Con torpeza, pero con tanta pasión.

Le recorrió la curva de la cintura hasta los huesos de la cadera. Se detuvo solo lo suficiente para abrirle las piernas y posicionarse entre ellas. Bella abrió los ojos que había cerrado.

—Te prometo que sólo duele la primera vez.

Bella movió la cabeza afirmando, mientras le apretaba los hombros con las manos. Edward volvió a besarla y con una mano guió su miembro hasta el centro de Bella. Entró apenas en ella; pero con solo ese roce, ella tembló.

Él no podía estar más excitado al verla tan receptiva. Y eso lo hizo perder la cabeza. Entró por completo en ella, lo más suave y despacio que pudo. Las manos de Bella lo apretaron con más fuerza.

Le pasó una mano por debajo de la cadera y la levantó para comenzar a embestir. Entró y salió. El interior de Bella estaba tan caliente y tan húmedo que su miembro se hinchó más de lo que cualquier otra vez en su vida.

Volvió a entrar y ella soltó un gemido.

—Edward… —murmuró. Su cara estaba contraída por el placer y su boca jadeante. El aliento de Bella le golpeaba directo en el pecho. El volvió a embestir con más fuerza ésta vez.

Las paredes vaginales de Bella comenzaron a palpitar y a contraerse alrededor de su miembro de manera tan deliciosa, que estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza si no liberaba su placer.

Embistió otra vez hasta el fondo y volvió a salir solo para volver a entrar. El sonido de su cuerpo al golpear con el de ella, fue lo que lo hizo perder la cabeza por completo. Embistió más rápido y más fuerte.

—Edward… —y él lo hizo más rápido, más frenético. De pronto, Bella dejó escapar un grito de placer, mientras sus uñas se enterraban con fuerza por la espalda. El dolor aunando a los espasmos de las paredes vaginales del interior de Bella, lo llevaron a su propio clímax, llevándolo a gemir en su cuello.

Se dejó caer sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Luego se giró sobre el colchón y la atrajo hacia ella él.

—Estuvo mejor —murmuro ella. Edward soltó una carcajada sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Sólo mejor? —ella asintió—, eres una descarada. No tienes idea de lo mucho mejor que puede ser.

—¿Hay más?

—Mucho más.

Edward siguió así, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Había muchas cosas que hablar; sin embargo, no quería arruinar lo que acababan de hacer porque para él, eso había sido el mejor sexo del mundo.

Había hecho el amor, pensó Bella feliz entre los brazos de Edward. Se sentía tan pesada y tan cansada, que no quería ni moverse de donde estaba. Además, la respiración de Edward la tranquilizaba como un mar en calma.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que hacer el amor era así de maravilloso, nunca lo hubiese creído. Y tampoco tenía forma de explicar cómo se había sentido realmente. Pero estaba segura que eso no podría ser mejor.

Sonrió como una tonta. Lo poco que había logrado sonsacarle a Rosalie acerca de las relaciones, no era ni parecido a la sensación avasalladora que la había embargado.

Bueno, tampoco es que Rosalie le hubiese explicado todo con lujo de detalle. Y en realidad, siempre había sido educada de una manera tan reprimida para los tiempos en los que vivía, que siempre fue un tema casi prohibido para su madre.

Edward se rodó un poco y la dejó sobre la cama. Apoyó el codo en la almohada y se levantó un poco para colocar la cabeza sobre las manos. Luego la miró haciendo que el corazón se le detuviera para después, empezar a correr como loco en su pecho.

—¿Qué haremos después de esto? —preguntó cubriéndose con la sábana. Edward siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos, hasta que estuvo acomodada.

A continuación abrió la boca y dijo:

—Hacer lo que hacen todos los matrimonios —ella asintió— pero antes, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla. Bella no se había parado a pensar en qué pasaría cuando ese momento llegara; no obstante, estaba segura que ya no había vuelta de hoja.

—No te mentí.

—Pues sí que lo hiciste.

—Sólo te oculté información.

Edward se dejó caer bocarriba.

—No hay ningún amante —concluyó Edward.

—No lo hay —confesó ella resignada.

El largo silencio que los rodeó, era tan incómodo que se sentía asfixiada. Edward volvió a rodarse para mirarla más de cerca.

—Debió ser muy divertido verme haciendo el idiota frente a ese cabrón —a pesar de que su voz era quedita, el tono en que dijo esas palabras la hizo tensarse.

—No fue así.

—Es que por qué no me dijiste la verdad. Pudiste haberme dicho que no había ningún maldito amante y…

Bella se levantó de la cama.

—¡Basta, Edward! Todo es tan fácil para ti; pero cómo crees que me sentía yo, sabiendo que tú sí tenías una amante —Edward también se sentó y le besó el hombro desnudo—. Yo no tengo ningún amante, Edward, tú sí.

—No, Bella, no tengo una amante.

—Pero la tuviste…

—Eso se acabó, no hay nadie más.

—¡Vamos, Edward! ¿Cómo quieres que crea en ti, si en todo este tiempo apenas me mirabas? Para ti sólo existía Tanya, siempre fue ella….

—No la menciones.

—¿Lo ves? Ahí estás de nuevo.

—Hey, no malinterpretes lo que he dicho. No quiero que la menciones porque aquí sólo importamos nosotros —gruñó besándole de nuevo el hombro. A ella un escalofrío excitante le recorrió toda la columna vertebral—, sólo importas tú.

Sólo importas tú. Se repitió en la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Había tanto que quería decirle, explicarle, reprocharle. No obstante, lo que sentía era maravilloso y nada podía arruinar lo que acababa de vivir.

Así que sólo se giró para verlo desperdigando besos por su piel desnuda, haciéndola perder la razón.

—Siento haberte mentido.

—No me importa —dijo él, abrazándola otra vez. La jaló de nuevo a la cama y la volvió a besar—. Es mejor así, mía completamente.

—No todo es así de fácil —le contradijo.

—No, pero supongo que podemos empezar a conocernos. Para eso es el matrimonio.

—¿Un término que venimos a aprender después de seis años? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Matrimonio a fin de cuentas.

Bella se sentía diferente, se sentía amada tal y como lo había deseado siempre. Y al final, ella había cumplido su amenaza. Sonrió al recodarlo también.

Ella se acostaría con Edward cuando fuese el último hombre en el mundo. Y en ese momento lo había sido. Sólo era él. Edward amándola y haciéndola tocar el cielo.

Deseó con todo su corazón que jamás tuviese que arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer.

 **Continuará** …

Mil gracias chicas, por sus comentarios. Les debo las menciones porque ando sin internet y todo o he estado haciendo desde el celular, así que ya se imaginarán la lata.

En fin, les recuerdo que pueden pasarse al grupo de facebook _**Girls Danperjaz**_ para ver adelantos. El de ésta capítulo no lo puse pero los siguientes sí. También están invitadas a leer mi nueva novela _**Mi amado profesor**_ es el que quedó por Esclava, pero les advierto que es totalmente diferente a lo que fue el anterior. Aun así espero le den una oportunidad.

Y sin más que decir me retiro.

¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una tetat y salir corriendo!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Crespúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**_

 _ **C**_ _ **apítulo Veinticinco.**_

Cuando Bella se presentó al día siguiente en casa de Rosalie para comer, a su amiga no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en ella. No había terminado de atender a su hijo para que se fuera de paseo con Emmett y ya la escudriñaba con esos ojos suyos tan expresivos y curiosos.

Y lo peor fue cuando Emmett le insinuó que se le veía más resplandeciente, seguido de un _"Los beneficios del dormitorio conyugal"_. Rosalie había dejado escapar una risita, pero a Bella le faltó color para sonrojarse como la grana.

—Así que las cosas han mejorado —dijo Rosalie, una vez estuvieron solas y acomodadas en el jardín.

—Van mucho mejor —concedió sin dejar de mirar el vaso de zumo frente a ella. Rosalie carraspeó.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal ha sido?

—No querrás que te cuente todo con detalle, ¿cierto? —Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Sonrió y se dejó caer de manera dramática sobre su silla.

—Al menos me gustaría saber si ha sido bueno contigo.

—No sé a qué defines _bueno_.

—Uhm voy a reformular, ¿lo has disfrutado? —Bella se sonrojó salvajemente. Y sólo pudo levantar el vaso de jugo de la mesa y beber lo más rápido que pudo. Esto, por supuesto, causó la risa jocosa de su amiga.

—No sé cómo pasé seis años de matrimonio sin eso —confesó al final, para satisfacción de Rosalie.

—Oh, Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti. Espero que todo mejore de ahora en adelante.

—Lo mismo espero yo, Ross. Edward y yo, apenas hemos hablado de lo sucedido; pero realmente, ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo.

—¿Comprensivo en qué forma?

—Ya sabes, el hecho de que nunca hubo un amante, y que todo fue una pequeña mentira.

—Sería un gran tonto, si quisiese reclamar sobre eso.

—Ya lo decía yo; aunque se molestó un poco al principio, creo que en el fondo, le agradó saber que no era cierto.

—Pues claro que le agradó. Es hombre y los hombres siempre se sienten bien, al ser los primeros en la vida de una mujer, me refiero al aspecto sexual.

Bella dio otro trago a su jugo.

—Me aseguró que lo suyo con Tanya terminó —declaró recordando sus palabras. Rosalie la miró comprensiva, tratando de no aumentar sus temores. Y Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo ingenua.

—No sabría qué decirte al respecto; pero si de verdad has decidido darle una oportunidad a tu matrimonio, es mejor que empieces a olvidar eso. Empezar desde cero siempre es bueno, y si te sientes satisfecha, entonces adelante.

—Una parte de mí desea creerle.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Emmett no era el hombre más fiel de todos, cuando lo conocí.

—Pero él está tan enamorado de ti.

—Eso mismo creo, tanto como yo de él; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que todos los hombres sean iguales. En todo caso, dense una oportunidad, y has lo que tu corazón te dicte.

—Suena tan fácil decirlo así.

—Lo sé, la práctica es más escabrosa.

Esa tarde, al llegar a casa, Bella se encontró el coche de Edward en la puerta y le sorprendió encontrarlo en el despacho removiendo papeles. Él no la escuchó cuando entró; así que pudo observarlo ir de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones. Esculcando carpetas y dejándolas a un lado preocupado.

Bella miró su rostro perfilado y sus labios generosos, luego bajó la vista hasta sus manos, haciendo que la chispa que él había encendido en ella la tarde pasada, se avivara en su interior. No podía explicarse lo que sentía; pero deseaba con todo su corazón, ser mimada por él como la tarde anterior.

Él le había hecho el amor una y otra vez, después de hablar un poco, sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento con su matrimonio. Y no habían salido de la habitación más que para lo necesario. Mike había tenido que subirles el desayuno y luego el almuerzo.

Sonrió de solo recordarlo. Esa había sido la tarde más maravillosa que había pasado en toda su vida.

Edward masculló una maldición, seguido de un azote de uno de los cajones. Por lo que terminó de entrar y en cuanto él la miró, su ceño arrugado se suavizó haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Estas aquí.

—Bueno es mi casa —le aseguro ella, acercándose a él.

—Claro, claro… —Edward retomó de nuevo su búsqueda, pero al final se dio por vencido con un bufido y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero.

—¿Sucede algo? —él abrió los ojos que había cerrado y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante. Un contrato que estoy seguro dejé por aquí; pero tal vez me equivoqué. Aunque eso no me convence mucho, estoy casi seguro que tiene que estarlo, jamás traspapelo documentos.

—Para todo hay una primera vez —refutó, sentándose en la silla de enfrente. Los ojos de Edward brincaron de su cara hasta el escote de su vestido, haciendo que un calor le inundara desde el estómago.

—Sí, la primera vez de todo, lo que me recuerda, que tengo una esposa y…

Edward se levantó de su asiento para rodear el escritorio y quedar frente a ella. La miraba con tanta pasión y con el mismo deseo de la noche pasada, que su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido. Su mundo, que hasta ese momento había podido contener, se tambaleaba sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

—Bella, no sabes cuánto te deseo —la levantó de la silla y la pegó a él de la forma más descarada que podía existir. Luego se restregó contra ella y la erección potente que le golpeó el vientre, la hizo estremecerse de placer.

—Creo que tengo una idea—Edward la besó despacio. Dejó besos por todo su cuello. Todos los sentidos de Bella parecieron brincar con la sensación de sus labios. Luego Edward bajó la mano hasta el dobladillo de su vestido, para volver a subir por el interior de sus piernas desnudas. El aliento de Bella se detuvo, cuando sus dedos hicieron a un lado la tela de sus bragas y se abrieron paso por entre sus pliegues.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al cuarto? —Bella abrió los labios para decir algo; mas en cuanto él empezó a hacer círculos en su clítoris, ella perdió la capacidad de hablar—, ¿eso fue un sí? Creo que fue un no.

—Ed… —él incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Las piernas le temblaron como gelatina; no obstante, Edward la detuvo con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura.

—Entendido —dijo jactancioso y después la levantó en brazos.

Bella se sintió dichosa. Ir entre los brazos de Edward, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su calor y sus potentes brazos rodearla, le hacían arder de pasión y; aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tantas veces había estado entre sus brazos, cuando la gente los veía, cuando las apariencias eran las que regían su comportamiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos. Resistió el impulso de pegarse a su pecho, pero ganas no le faltaron. Se conformó con tenerlo así cerca de ella.

Edward subió las escaleras y una vez en la planta de arriba, la llevó a la habitación. Nada más dejarla sobre el piso, le sacó el vestido por la cabeza y la tumbó en la cama para quitarle las zapatillas.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo, luego se comenzó a desnudarse. Se sacó la corbata con esfuerzo y la arrojó a los pies de la cama, seguido de los gemelos de plata y la camisa blanca. A continuación, bajó los pantalones llevándose en el acto, el bóxer que cubría su pene completamente erecto.

Esta vez ya no iban despacio y a pesar de todo, ella no necesitaba que lo fuera. Ahora sabía lo que debía esperar y no podía estar más excitada. Ya sabía lo maravilloso que se sentía estar entre sus brazos y estaba preparada para la sensación.

Bella lo recibió entre sus piernas, cuando él se acostó y se acomodó. Y poco después lo sintió entrar en ella. Embistió hasta el fondo, mientras se sujetaba de la cabecera de la cama. El nudo que empezó a formarse en el vientre de Bella, fue creciendo a medida que las embestidas incrementaban. Levantó las caderas por pura necesidad, logrando que la sensación se expandiera con más fuerza, a través de todo su cuerpo.

Edward fue más rápido, y más fuerte, hasta que ella no pudo soportar la sensación avasalladora y dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Todos los músculos vaginales se contrajeron alrededor del pene de Edward, guiándolo a su propio orgasmo.

—Bella, Bella —gimió, antes de dejarse caer sobre ella. Lo rodeó con los brazos escuchando su propia respiración descontrolada. Hasta que el peso empezó a molestarla—. Lo siento, estoy muy pesado.

Edward se rodó a un lado, mientas dejaba escapar un suspiro. Bella no dijo nada. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y tenía esa sensación quisquillosa en el cuerpo, que la hacía sentirse satisfecha.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo él, después de un largo silencio. Bella se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tenía la boca abierta y respiraba profundo. Ella sonrió.

—De maravilla —entonces, él abrió los ojos para verla también.

—¿Sabes que dices lo que un hombre espera que le digan?

—Pues no lo sabía, pero me aseguraré de decirte cuando me guste lo que haces y cuando no.

Edward se carcajeó.

—¿Ya has comido?

—En casa de Rosalie.

—Eso significa que no vas a comer conmigo.

—No pensé que estuvieras aquí, en casa, a esta hora —Edward se rodó a un lado y la atrajo con un brazo hacia él.

—Pues bueno, de ahora en adelante vendré a comer a casa.

Bella sonrió de sólo pensarlo. Y los ojos verdes de Edward, mirándola tan profundo, le calentaron el alma.

—Eres un incorregible —murmuró. Edward bajó hasta sus labios, le susurró algo que ella no entendió, pero que sintió en todo el cuerpo. Luego la besó.

Media hora más tarde, bajaron al comedor porque en realidad Edward si estaba famélico y por mucho que ella no quisiese salir de la habitación, no podía dejarlo morir de hambre. No era lo que una buena esposa hacía, por supuesto.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos en la biblioteca, conversando del proyecto que Edward llevaba con los inversionistas, con los que habían ido a comer días antes. También, ella le recordó que ese fin de semana, era la cena en casa de sus padres y, puesto que él le había prometido ir, no pudo negarse.

Por lo que dos días después, Edward y Bella estaban aparcando frente a la mansión de los Swan. No era una mansión tan lujosa como la de Edward, de hecho, Bella podía ver el deterioro que había provocado los años en ella.

Estaba cuidada, pero podía ver el techo más mohoso de lo que había estado antes, y algunas partes del jardín estaban maltratadas. Y cuando entraron en la mansión, el interior; aunque igual de lujoso como lo recordaba, se veía desolador. Apenas y había vida.

Bella no sabía en qué gastaban sus padres el dinero que Edward les pasaba cada mes. Pero al parecer, no en mantener la mansión en condiciones favorecedoras. Antes, esa mansión había sido toda esplendorosa, con arreglos a la moda y minimalistas. Recordaba que había corrido tantas veces por esos jardines, que ahora parecían olvidados. Y el recibidor donde tantas veces había corrido para recibir a su abuela. Y luego… se estremeció, luego todo cambió. Ya no había nada de aquello. Así que se obligó a alejar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

El mayordomo los dejó en la sala para que esperaran a que sus padres bajaran. En cuanto Bella divisó la pequeña salita, los recuerdos de la primera vez que había conocido a Edward, le atiborraron la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Edward a su lado. Bella se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo frívolo que te veías ese día.

—¿Te refieres al día que firmamos el contrato?

—Pues sí, a ese día —dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y luego de su sonrisa, falsamente modesta.

—Pero, cariño, lo que menos soy es un frívolo, un canalla sí, pero no frívolo y creo que te he demostrado lo caliente que puedo ser.

—¡Edward Cullen! —le riñó dándole un golpe en las manos que la habían rodeado por la cintura—, estamos en casa de mis padres.

—A tus padres les dará lo mismo.

La sonrisa se le borró a Bella de la cara. Y no era para menos, la verdad es que Edward tenía razón. A sus padres les daba lo mismo, lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Si bien le habían dado la mejor educación, le habían dado todos los lujos que se podían dar en aquel entonces; y que a ella le parecían muchísimos, era una mera forma de inversión o así le parecía a ella.

Había tenido una educación estricta. ¡Vaya! Hasta una dama de compañía había tenido, todo para después venderla al mejor postor. El cual había sido Edward. Después de tantos años, a Bella le seguía doliendo que a sus padres no les importara casarla con él, sabiendo que no lo amaba. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Ahora no se arrepentía; pero la chica que había sido años atrás, seguía resentida dentro de ella.

—Pero qué maravilla tenerlos por aquí —la voz de su madre le llegó amortiguada por el eco de la sala, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bella se giró para verla bajar de las escaleras y, por un momento, el corazón dejó de latirle. Se le veía tan demacrada, pero mantenía ese aspecto puritano y mojigato que tanto odiaba, y que tanto le había impuesto. Su cabello estaba salpicado de canas y su cara arrugada por los años y los desvelos; sin embargo, seguía tan imponente como recordaba.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó al no verlo. Renée le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla y luego se giró a verla. No le dio un beso, simplemente la tomó de las manos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para mirarla con una de las cejas levantadas.

—Está enfermo…. Pero mira que hermosa estás. ¿Ese vestido es de la nueva colección?

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió, pero la mujer sonrió sin dejar de admirar su ropa.

—Debe de serlo, es bellísimo —Bella sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Quería zarandear a su madre de los hombros; pero si no lo hizo, fue porque después de todo, era su madre y ella le debía respeto.

—Señora, qué tiene el señor Swan —gruñó Edward con la voz ronca. Renée reaccionó ante sus palabras, mientras arrugaba el ceño.

—Un dolorcillo de nada. Pero es tan quejumbroso que da lo mismo —Renée se giró señalando los muebles y después añadió: —Pensé que no vendrían, como no avisaron…

—Bueno, pues aquí estamos —dijo Bella. Edward le pasó la mano por la espalda para que caminara y se acomodara en el mueble. Sus manos le hicieron dar un brinco, pero ya no fue la misma sensación de pánico de antes, esta vez era diferente. La mirada de complicidad que le dedicó él, la hizo sentirse más segura. Luego recordó el motivo de su visita y dijo: —Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

—Gracias, Bella.

Edward también felicitó a Renée. Luego se obligó a escuchar e interesarse por la plática que comenzaron ambas. Se dedicó a escucharlas hablar sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo, hasta que el señor Swan bajó una hora después, cuando la cena estuvo dispuesta y, como siempre, no dijo nada al respecto del matrimonio de su hija. Se limitó a saludarla con un breve abrazo y a enfocar su atención en Edward, conversando sobre los últimos negocios.

Bella cruzó miradas con su padre de vez en cuando, y cada que lo hacía, unas inmensas ganas de llorar se le atoraban en la garganta. Volver a casa siempre le causaba esa sensación. Y el hecho de que sus padres se comportaran como si todo fuese de lo más normal, le hacía sentirse peor. Agregándole que su padre era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

No obstante, si la cena con sus padres iba incómoda, fue a peor cuando su madre sacó a colación el tema de los hijos. Bella le aseguró que aún no estaban preparados, dándole la misma excusa que le había dado a su suegra, cuando habló de lo mismo.

Su madre, por supuesto, no dejó de insistir en que un nieto era lo mejor para ambas familias, y mencionó el tema de la revista que había sido el detonante en la nueva etapa que vivía.

—Mamá, te aseguro que lo de la revista solo son habladurías.

—Pues no lo parece, además Edward está de acuerdo con tenerlos —agregó Renée.

—En realidad, si Bella aún no quiere embarazarse, podemos esperar —la mano de Edward se coló por debajo de la mesa y tomó la suya. La pierna de Bella que había empezado a moverse nerviosa, se calmó de repente.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, que Edward está siendo comprensivo.

—Sí, lo es; pero hasta que yo no esté segura, no habrán hijos.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan desconsiderada —Bella apretó más fuerte la mano de Edward. Quería calmar las horribles ganas de gritarle a su madre, y decirle que se callara de una vez por todas.

—Señora, Swan —murmuró Edward amenazador. No obstante, la mujer no se dio por enterada.

—Siempre has sido una chiquilla caprichosa, incapaz de pensar en los demás.

Y sin poder detenerse, Bella soltó la mano de Edward y explotó. No gritó, por supuesto, pero no pensaba seguir escuchándola.

—Creo que se me ha ido el hambre —murmuró, antes de levantarse de la mesa. Si se quedaba un minuto más ahí, era capaz de arrojarle el plato de cena a su madre.

No es que fuese la primera vez que lo pensaba; pero de ahí a hacerlo, era totalmente diferente.

—Vuelve a sentarte, Isabella —ordenó Renée. Por suerte, Bella había dejado de obedecer a su madre, desde el mismo día que había firmado el acta de matrimonio.

—Quiero tomar un poco de aire. ¿Te importa que me retire, Edward? —él negó. Entonces, ella salió hacia el jardín y los dejó en la mesa.

Edward la miró salir por la puerta y a continuación, se giró para tomar la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos. Los padres de Bella frente a él, lo observaron hasta que él decidió hablar.

—Me gustaría que dejase de tocar ese tema, señora Swan.

—Lo siento, querido, pero es que…

—Y agradecería que se guardara sus opiniones.

Edward miró a su suegro del otro lado de la mesa. Estaba bebiendo de su copa sin decir absolutamente nada, ni en ese momento, ni durante la cena. Tal como había hecho hace años, cuando se firmó el contrato. Había preferido encerrarse en su despacho y no afrontar lo que había hecho. Vender a su hija para salvar la empresa y la herencia. Sonrió. Se giró de nuevo a su suegra. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No crié a una hija para este tipo de desplantes.

—Yo no les pagué para que se metan en mi matrimonio. Isabella me pertenece desde el momento en que recibieron el primer pago, no entiendo por qué usted deba darle órdenes. El único que las da, señora, soy yo —sentenció él, antes de levantarse de la mesa—. Buenas noches, señora Swan, señor —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia su suegro—, como siempre es un placer tratar con ustedes. Ahora me iré con mi esposa, y no volverá a invitarla a una de estas cenas. A menos que deseen que su mensualidad disminuya. Que por lo que me temo, ya no sería tan necesario, ahora que mi matrimonio con su hija, está siendo más real que nunca.

—Es usted un sinvergüenza. —alegó Renée sulfurada.

—Siempre lo ha sabido, señora. Un caballero, jamás habría comprado a su esposa de la forma en que yo lo hice.

Luego Edward se giró y siguió a Bella hacia el jardín para llevarla a casa.

 _Continuará…_

 _Muchas gracias por la espera, chicas, tengo el capítulo desde hace un par de días, gracias al gran trabajo que hace mi beta por tenerlo a tiempo, pero la aprte de publicación es donde entro en conflicto por el tiempo, en fin, sin más excusas espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que algunas esperaban la parte de hablar y aclarar las cosas, pero vendrá más adelante. Solo tengan paciencia. Bueno, sin más me retiro._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

 _Jane Bells_

 _Vikkii Cullen_

 _sonia sandria_

 _suhaylc_

 _Pera l.t_

 _LittleVampireSexy_

 _shamyx_

 _miop_

 _Paty Limon_

 _LuluuPattinson_

 _wen liss_

 _meliidelacruz_

 _ **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _ **C**_ _ **apítulo Veintiséis**_

Bella se giró, al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella. Era Edward. Y se sintió tan estúpida por estar llorando, que ocultó el rostro de nuevo, escondiéndose en la oscuridad del jardín. No había podido evitarlo. Ver a su madre hablando de tener hijos y tratándola como si tuviese poder sobre ella, le había hecho sentirse miserable. Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa forma, cuando lo único que ellos habían hecho era criarla para salvar su mundo de riquezas. Pero lo peor fue ver a su padre, le dolía porque siempre había sabido que no le importaba.

Nunca se había interesado por saber cómo iba en la escuela y, la primera vez que se había sentado a platicar con ella, fue para decirle que conocería a un hombre muy importante en una cena de negocios. Su madre por su parte, prefirió contratar a Rosalie para enseñarle sobre etiqueta y sociedad, antes de hacerlo ella misma.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero ir a casa.

Edward le colocó sobre los hombros su chaqueta, mientras la guiaba hacia el auto. Una vez dentro, ella se giró hacia la ventana y no dijo nada durante el recorrido. Él se mostró comprensivo porque tampoco dijo nada.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron en la cama, él la abrazó y dijo:

—Puedes contarme lo que te está pasando.

—No es nada, solo me sentía un poco estresada.

—Bella, cuando dije que íbamos a tomar esto en serio, me refería a hacer las cosas bien. Eso implica; tenernos confianza y hablar de lo que nos preocupa.

Bella se sintió protegida por la oscuridad, que no dijo nada, hasta que él le pasó las manos debajo del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—No lo sé, Edward, siempre he sabido cómo son mis padres, pero hoy me ha afectado más de lo debido.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que soportar eso.

—No fue tu culpa, teníamos que ir porque soy su hija y debía estar ahí.

—Ellos no se comportan como unos verdaderos padres, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Bella se sentó en la cama.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Tus padres son diferentes. Tienes una madre que daría la vida por ti, cariñosa y amable. Tú padre no estoy muy segura qué tipo de hombre es; pero ama a su esposa y, estoy segura de que también te ama a ti.

—No sabes nada de mi familia. Y mi padre, no es el hombre honorable que crees que es.

La voz dolida de Edward fue como si formara una brecha entre ellos. Como si no le permitiera ahondar en su familia, más de lo que debía saber.

—He dicho que no sé cómo es; pero en todo caso, son mucho mejor persona de lo que son mis padres, aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

Edward se movió en la cama y luego, Bella sintió que la rodeaba con los brazos.

—Supongo que estoy orgulloso de mi familia hasta cierto punto; sin embargo, lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no puedes ponerte de esa forma cada que ves a tus padres. Y estoy seguro que hay más que la simple tristeza, Bella, lo he visto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esa noche en el rancho… —murmuró dubitativo—, no eras tú, estabas tan fuera de ti.

Bella se tensó al instante con sus palabras. Recordaba lo que había pasado; pero era seguro que si hablaba al respecto, iba a terminar llorando. Así que carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una pesadilla.

—Eso no fue una pesadilla —le replicó—, estabas bien y de repente te metiste en la cama llorando y gritando.

—No fue así, yo… —pero la voz se le quebró a Bella y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Tranquila, Bella. La mejor manera de superar un trauma, es hablando al respecto.

—Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil.

Edward le pasó la mano por el cabello y luego por la mejilla, donde escurría una lágrima silenciosa.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar.

Ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y dijo:

—Cuando mi abuela murió, había una tormenta eléctrica.

La mano que Edward le pasaba por el cabello se detuvo.

—¿Qué dices?

Las imágenes de su abuela le pasaron por la cabeza. Ella tan frágil, acostada sobre la acera, con la cara pálida y asustada, mojada por la lluvia. A Bella le estaba costando trabajo respirar. No, no, las imágenes iban y venían de su cabeza una y otra vez. Comenzó a temblar. Los estruendos de los truenos y las luces de los rayos pasaron por su cabeza atormentándola.

—Bella, dime qué pasó.

—Ella, no tenía por qué pasar, ella no…

—Bella, cariño, no pasa nada, cálmate.

De nuevo, Bella sintió el pánico correr por sus venas. Quería levantarse y correr, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué debía hacerlo. Esa vez tampoco había sabido hacia donde correr y se había quedado ahí al lado de su abuela hasta que la policía y la ambulancia habían llegado.

—Bella —ella había dejado de tener consciencia de donde estaba. Solo podía ver a su abuela, sentir la lluvia y escuchar la tormenta sobre su cabeza.

De repente, recordó aquella arma, la del hombre que había salido corriendo después de arrebatarle a su abuela el bolso. Ella no había estado muy segura de lo que había pasado, hasta que la había visto en el suelo.

—Ya pasó, Bella, ya pasó.

La voz de Edward, le hizo recordar que no estaba sola esta vez. Él estaba a su lado y no había tormenta, ni lluvia, ni sangre. Se giró a verlo y dijo:

—Yo no supe qué hacer. La vi ahí tirada sangrando y en lugar de correr a pedir ayuda, me puse a llorar, mientras le gritaba que no me dejara, que no se fuera.

Edward la abrazó.

—Eras solo una niña, no podías haber hecho otra cosa.

—Todo fue mi culpa. Yo no debí haberle pedido que me llevara al cine esa noche. Mi madre tiene razón. Siempre fui una caprichosa y no pensé más que en mí. Yo sólo quería ir al cine y mi abuela me cumplió mi deseo.

—Eras una niña.

—No, Edward, siempre fue así. Esa noche mi madre me gritó que me callara y obedeciera, y no lo hice. Por mi culpa nos asaltaron al salir del cine y le dispararon a mi abuela.

—¡Santo, cielo, Bella! —murmuró él sin dejar de abrazarla—. Lo siento tanto.

—Cuando mamá se enteró, me miró como si todo fuese mi culpa. No lo dijo; pero sé que hasta ahora, sigue pensando que lo fue. Y es la verdad.

—Mírame —dijo, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y obligándola a mirarlo. Ella apenas lo veía por las lágrimas y la oscuridad que los rodeaba—. No fue tu culpa, los accidentes pasan y tú eras una niña; si hay algún culpable aquí, es ese ladrón. No tú, Bella.

Bella sorbió por la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse. El corazón le dolía y apenas podía comprender que todo eso no había sido su culpa, ¿pero cómo pensar lo contrario?, ella era la que había insistido. Era la causante de la muerte de la única persona que en verdad se había preocupado por ella, la que siempre tuvo un momento para escucharla, para besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuánto la quería. Había pensado que lo superaría con el tiempo; pero la herida desgarrante seguía presente en su interior. Desde ese día le había tomado un miedo a las tormentas eléctricas y todas esas veces, había tenido que pasar su miedo en la oscuridad. Tratando de amortiguar el ruido con almohadas, encerrándose en el closet, haciendo cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidar, hasta ese día. Porque no podía huir de los rayos que no existían más que en su cabeza.

—Tengo miedo, Edward —dijo, pegándose con más fuerza hacia él.

—Shhh, Bella, deja el miedo. Aquí no hay ladrones, no hay tormentas eléctricas ni nada parecido. No volverás a pasar por esto sola.

El corazón de Bella brincó enajenado en su pecho. Luego, Edward le levantó la cara y la besó, sellando con eso, la promesa que acababa de hacerle. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo superar eso, pero con él a su lado, lo lograría.

Acto seguido, él la acostó en la cama y la abrazó toda la noche.

Cuando Bella despertó al día siguiente, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Nunca había hablado con nadie del tema; pero hablarlo con Edward, que a decir verdad, era la persona con quien menos había pensado hablarlo, había sido tranquilizador.

Necesitaría ir al panteón esa tarde y hablarle a su abuela de lo que estaba viviendo. Ella siempre había tenido un consejo y; a pesar de que no podría dárselo, estaba segura que se sentiría mucho mejor.

Y así lo hizo. Se alistó para ir al panteón y pasó la tarde hablando con su abuela. Contándole que estaba mucho más feliz de lo que había estado nunca. Tenía miedo de la felicidad que sentía, de que todo fuese una burbuja y de que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento; no obstante, esperaba que durara lo suficiente para no hacerla arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Prometió que trataría de buscar ayuda para superar su trauma y que cerraría ese capítulo doloroso de su vida. No sería fácil, pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

Al volver por la tarde a la mansión, Edward estaba hecho una fiera en el recibidor. Hablaba de algo con Mike; mas en cuanto la vio entrar, lo alejó furibundo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Fui a dar una vuelta.

—¿Una vuelta, Bella? Pero si estuviste toda el día fuera de casa. Quedamos que vendría a comer y cuando llego y no te encuentro…

—Lo siento, tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Antes de que intentáramos que esto funcionara, yo también tenía mi tiempo. No puedo cambiar mis hábitos de la noche a la mañana y supongo que tu tampoco.

—No estoy hablando de tus hábitos. No quiero que cambies nada, pero podrías avisarle al chofer o a Mike a dónde vas. Te has ido sin decir una palabra.

—Necesitaba estar sola —dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar. Vuelve aquí.

Ella se giró molesta.

—Dándome órdenes no volveré.

Edward quiso soltar un grito de frustración. Casi olvidaba lo exasperante que llegaba a ser su esposa cuando se proponía a llevarle la contraria. Como en ese momento.

—No fue una orden.

—Pues a mí me lo pareció.

—A veces llegas a ser desesperante.

—Pues que interesante, porque tú también lo eres.

Edward achicó los ojos antes de caminar hasta las escaleras. La miró un momento y luego la tomó de las caderas y se la montó en el hombro como un saco de papas.

—¿Qué demonios? Bájame ahora mismo, Edward.

—No, ahora iremos a la habitación —sugirió y luego agregó: —para hablar, por supuesto.

Bella soltó un gemido. Y a Edward, lo último que le pasó por la cabeza fue querer hablar con Bella. Cuando lo único que quería era desnudarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, después hablaría, de otro modo iba a volverse loco.

 _ **Continuará**_ _…_

 _Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, chicas. Y disculpen la tardanza. Es posible que para la próxima semana ya ande libre de la universidad y les tenga los adelantos y actualizaciones como deben ser en el grupo, y los sábados._

 _LeonaSt_

 _sonia sandria_

 _Pera l.t_

 _ELIZABETH_

 _Paty Limon_

 _Guest_

 _eacg_

 _Jane Bells_

 _Yoliki_

 _miop_

 _helenagonzalez26-athos_

 _annabelle15_

 _marilu11_

 _Pau'CM_


	28. Chapter 28

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo Veintisiete_

Bella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por bajarse del hombro de su esposo, de verdad que lo hubiera hecho; pero el caso era que no era lo bastante fuerte para pelear contra su cuerpo ni sus brazos. No obstante, eso no era lo peor, sino que tampoco quería que la bajara. Se sentía tan bien yendo así.

Y mentiría si dijera que aún estaba enojada; mas una cosa era dejar de estarlo y otra, demostrárselo. Así que volvió a patalear y dijo:

—Edward Cullen, si no quieres que mi tacón esté clavado en tu cabeza, es mejor que me bajes ahora.

Él no pareció darse por enterado, puesto que siguió pasando las habitaciones sin detenerse. Y cuando ella pataleó, obtuvo como respuesta la mano de Edward sobre su trasero, en un sonoro _plap_.

—¡Eres un bruto! —gritó avergonzada. Nunca nadie le había dado una nalgada, ni siquiera su madre.

—Sí, cariño; pero si no te calmas, vamos a caernos los dos.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, aparentando que estaba a punto de caerse y Bella dio un grito, mientras se apretaba con más fuerza a su hombro. El nudo le había subido a la garganta, seguido de cólera cuando él se carcajeó.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—Ya casi.

A continuación, Edward dio una patada a la puerta y ésta cedió con el golpe. En ese momento, él la dejó en el suelo de la habitación. Bella deseó sacarse los tacones y estampárselos en la cabeza; pero fue incapaz de moverse cuando él volvió a cerrar la puerta con el pie, mientras se acercaba para rodearla por la cintura.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo él, susurrándole tan cerca que podía sentir el sabor del whisky que había bebido.

Edward suspiró con fuerza el olor de Bella. Olía a fresco y tenía la piel fría por el viento de la tarde. No había estado en sus planes ponerse de esa manera, pero con Bella todo se salía de sus planes. Ella comenzaba a poner todo su ordenado mundo de cabeza. Ya no podía mantenerse concentrado en sus asuntos porque Bella llegaba a su mente una y otra vez.

Se estaba enamorando de Bella y aunque nunca creyó decirlo o, en todo caso, aceptarlo; pues bien, lo hacía. Y decírselo a él mismo se sentía jodidamente bien. ¡Condenación, sí!

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Tenía los labios abiertos por la sopresa.

—Irte de esa forma, sin decirme nada —le tomó la cara entre las manos y la obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

—No me iré a ningún lado, a menos que hagas algo que me haga querer huir —susurró. Él sonrió satisfecho. Necesitaba decirle muchas cosas, pero no iba a empezar en ese momento. Cuando lo único que necesitaba era besarla, y así lo hizo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, embriagándose de su aroma a vainilla y fresco.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Bella volvió a sonreír hasta que dejó que los labios de él la tomaran por completo. Asintió, antes de rodearlo con los brazos y apretarse contra él con fuerza.

Edward la levantó en brazos y dio la vuelta para apoyarla contra la puerta cerrada. Mientras la besaba, le pasó la mano desde el rostro y la fue bajando hasta ahuecarla en su trasero. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca, hizo que su excitación doliera a más no poder.

Ella abrió los labios para invitarlo a explorar más y él aceptó gustoso. Le lamió el labio inferior, antes de besarla con fuerza, como si fuese el último beso que fueran a darse. La necesitaba con fuerza abrumadora.

Se alejó de ella y la puso en el piso, solo el tiempo suficiente para sacarle el vestido por la cabeza. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para mirarla. Los pechos cremosos y medianos que brillaban ante el sudor que empezaba a empaparla. La cintura pequeña y las caderas ligeramente redondeadas. Bella no era voluptuosa; sin embargo, todas y cada una de sus curvas, a él le parecían perfectas y quería lamerlas con toda la calma del mundo. Luego, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo. Bajó los labios hasta la curva de su cuello y desperdigó besos a lo largo de su piel. Era tan suave y firme al mismo tiempo. Le apresó uno de los pechos entre sus manos y la escuchó gemir.

 _¡Santo cielo! Era maravillosa._

Bajó y tiró del brasier para dejar sus pechos, absolutamente a su voluntad. La miró antes de succionar uno y verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo lamió despacio para después, dar un pequeño mordisco que la hizo dar un pequeño grito consternado.

—Ed… —murmuró apenas, enterrando los dedos en su cabello.

Edward volvió a levantarse y la alzó otra vez para que lo rodeara con las piernas. Embistió contra ella por encima de la ropa, a continuación, se desabrochó los pantalones, haciendo el esfuerzo más grande del mundo. Acto seguido, hizo a un lado las braguitas de Bella y entró en ella de una sola embestida.

Hubiese deseado ir más despacio; pero era imposible, la deseaba y tenía que hacerlo antes de acabar en sus propios pantalones. Parecía un colegial que estaba teniendo su primera vez, y no le importaba.

La levantó y luego la dejó caer de nuevo sobre su miembro. El interior caliente y húmedo de Bella lo hizo perder la cabeza. Repitió los movimientos varias veces, escuchándola gemir y apretarse contra él. Ella le estaba enterrando las uñas en el hombro. El dolor no hacia más que aumentar su deseo. Embistiendo de nuevo rápido y fuerte.

Ella se pegó a él gimiendo más fuerte, hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre y sentir como el interior de Bella se precipitaba alrededor de su miembro. Los espasmos alrededor de su miembro lo hicieron llegar a su propio orgasmo, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía ir a carrera con el de ella. La apretó más contra él antes de ir a la cama y dejarla en el centro. Le quitó las bragas y él también se desnudó, antes de entrar con ella a la cama. Ésta vez no le hizo el amor, se dedicó a abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Bella escuchaba la respiración agitada de Edward y veía su pecho subir y bajar. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza al verlo así, era que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que deseaba gritárselo a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle las consecuencias. Aunque la verdad sí le importaban porque no sabía qué pasaría si él no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Llevaba rato abrazándola de esa forma y se sentía tan bien, tan querida y tan protegida, que no deseaba moverse de ahí, aunque el mundo estuviese desmoronándose a su alrededor.

El nuevo sentimiento en ella, de estar así con él, casi la hizo soltar las lágrimas. Desde que lo conocía había imaginado muchas veces estar de esa forma abrazados, pero eso no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que había sentido. Era mucho mejor.

Edward era un canalla, sí, y se había equivocado tantas veces, que a ella le había dolido; no obstante, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por eso que tenían. Pelearía por él ahora. Dejaría el pasado atrás y empezaría de nuevo. Sería una nueva mujer, la mujer que él necesitaba a su lado. Sería la Bella que ella misma había enterrado con todos sus sueños el día que había firmado el papel.

Edward le besó el cabello mientras le pasaba los dedos, de la mano con la que la tenía rodeada, por el hombro y la espalda, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

—Bella —murmuró él. Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo. Estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para no verle los ojos.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que ese chico era tu amante? —Bella se tensó ante su pregunta. Ella estaba preparada para algo diferente, creía zanjado ese asunto; pero al parecer, Edward aún no lo veía de ese modo.

—Ya te dije que no intentaba hacerte creer eso, simplemente ocurrió. A Jacob lo conocí la mañana que salí a correr y me lastimé.

—Recuerdo ese día —dijo él sin dejar de mover los dedos por su piel. Era condenadamente difícil para ella concentrarse cuando la sensación volvía a excitarla. Aun así, se obligó a calmarse—, dijiste que era tu amante.

—No, yo dije que tenía un amante. Estaba tan molesta por lo de Tanya y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando comenzaste a parlotear que yo estaba celosa y que era tuya. No podía soportar tu descaro.

—Entonces, sí estabas celosa… —sugirió él, deteniendo sus dedos en la curva de sus nalgas.

—Un poco, sí, lo acepto —confesó. Y fue más fácil de lo que ella se hubiese imaginado.

—Pero si él no era tu amante, cómo aceptó participar en la farsa —Bella sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Edward, Jacob no sabe nada. Tú diste por sentado en la galería que lo era y yo no te desmentí.

Edward jaló la sábana blanca que estaba a un lado de él y los cubrió a ambos antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Si yo te vi de la mano con él…

—¿Me viste?

—Sí, en la cafetería. Y partirle la cara, fue lo mejor que pude haberle hecho.

—¡Santo cielo! Eres un bruto.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Llevaba días intentando conquistarte y el tipo apareció de repente en tu vida. Y te reías con él, tan desinhibida, tan cómoda. Nunca te habías reído así conmigo.

—Edward, tú y yo apenas y nos conocíamos, no pasábamos tiempo juntos, ¿qué esperabas?

—Una oportunidad.

—Te la pasabas de viaje y yo haciendo mi vida, no era como si me sintiera feliz con un hombre que me trataba como un florero. Además, creo que me acostumbré a tenerte lejos.

—Bueno, acepto que tienes razón, pero no puedes juzgarme. El día de la boda parecías tan asustada que me daba pena tocarte.

—Pues claro que lo estaba —replicó ella—. Te vi dos veces antes de la boda y me compraste de forma descarada a mis padres. No podía confiar en ti.

—¿Y ahora si confías? —Bella negó sonriente.

—Apenas comienzo a hacerlo.

—¿Qué necesito hacer para ganarme tu confianza? — _nada_ , estuvo a punto de decir, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente volvió a sonreír, deteniendo apenas el impulso de decirle que lo amaba.

—Vas por el camino correcto, supongo, y no creo que no sepas como enamorar a una mujer.

—Lo sé o al menos creo que lo sabía. Contigo nada funciona. De verdad, Bella, ya intenté de todo.

—¿Seguro que todo? —inquirió dubitativa.

—Pues al menos, lo que sé. Incluso accedí a ir a casa de tus padres.

—Oh, mis padres.

—Sabes, prometiste usar ese kit de pintura que te di, a cambio de ir.

Bella se giró a un lado sin dejar de reírse.

—No sabes si lo he usado.

—No creo que lo hayas hecho.

—Bien, tengo una idea, lo usaré, pero necesito que te quedes aquí —ella se puso de pie, jalando la sábana blanca para cubrirse. Los ojos chispeantes de Edward no dejaron de mirarla ni un solo minuto. Ni cuando se alejó de la cama ni cuando caminó a la puerta. Antes de salir agregó: —Así como estás, quédate ahí.

—Lo que tú digas —concedió él y ella terminó de salir.

Se encaminó hasta la habitación que hasta hacía apenas un par de días había utilizado. Removió un par de cosas en el closet hasta que encontró las cartulinas y las pinturas que Edward le había dado.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación y cuando entró, Edward ya tenía una copa de whisky en las manos. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y miraba por la ventana, completamente desnudo. Bella no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Desde su espalda ancha, hasta su cintura y su torneado trasero.

Entonces, él se giró en ese momento y dejó la copa sobre el buró.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Sí, déjalas por ahí, ahora vuelvo.

Esta vez volvió por el caballete y luego regresó a la habitación con Edward. Encendió la luz y observó todo su kit antes de decir:

—Bien, señor Cullen, necesito que se acomode en la cama.

El desconcierto en los ojos de su esposo la hizo sonreír.

—Si su pregunta es, ¿pienso pintarlo desnudo? La respuesta es, sí.

—¿Vas a pintarme desnudo? —repitió incrédulo.

—Pues claro, así que ponte cómodo y déjame trabajar —Edward no se movió de su lugar—. Vaya, los hombres ya no saben seguir órdenes.

Bella lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en la cama.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¿El qué?

—Que vayas a pintarme desnudo.

—Es arte, señor Cullen, no lo olvide.

A continuación, Bella regresó a sus pinturas y acomodó las cartulinas en el caballete. Edward seguía en su lugar sin creérselo; pero si pensaba que iba a darse por vencida, estaba equivocado.

—Sabes, si quieres salir en esa posición, por mí no hay problema, pero te juro que no es tu mejor ángulo.

Edward arrugó el ceño, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Se tumbó titubeante sobre el colchón y levantó una pierna, mientras reposaba una mano en la rodilla.

—¿Así está bien? —ella sonrió. Edward se veía como un Dios griego en esa posición y era guapísimo. Además, ahora era de ella.

—Está perfecto.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Tratando de hacerlo de manera profesional; aunque su interior, deseaba volver a la cama y besarlo. Aun así, no lo hizo. Comenzó a trazar sobre la cartulina y a mezclar colores, por aquí y por allá.

Mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar con detenimiento los colores que debía mezclar para el color de su piel, se sonrojó cuando la erección de Edward creció ante ella.

—Me estás excitando, mirándome de esa forma —dijo él.

—Ya, pero no es mi intención.

Bella continuó moviendo el pincel sobre el papel, hasta que el dibujo del cuerpo de su esposo fue tomando forma. A medida que iba moviendo el pincel, se le ocurrían nuevas mezclas de colores en la cabeza que sabía resultarían excelentes. Tras un trazo y otro por aquí, el cuerpo de Edward quedó en el papel, al igual que en su mente. Jamás olvidaría ni un rasgo de él. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria. Y era perfecto.

Cuando le mostró el dibujo a Edward, él no pudo haber estado más impresionado del talento de su esposa. Y se dio cuenta que la mujer que tenía a su lado era una caja de sorpresas y él quería conocerlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Incluso cuando tuviese miedo de estar enamorado de ella y temeroso del hueco que se le hacía en el estómago cada que la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía. Y que lo colgaran, si deseaba dejar de sentirlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que se han tomado su tiempo para comentar. Estos días ando con el estrés a mil por un par de cosas importantes que han sucedido en mi vida, pero como esto no es diario de confesiones, pues me abstengo de aburrirlas.**

 **Ando rápido así que me disculparan que no deje mención por los comentarios.**

 **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	29. Chapter 29

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo Veintiocho_

La boda de uno de los socios de Edward y, por supuesto, el cumpleaños de su suegra Esme, que sería la próxima semana. La junta con los inversionistas y la dichosa cena que Edward quería prepararles como bienvenida de nuevo a la ciudad, y todo eso aunado a las obligaciones como esposa de Cullen, la tenía vuelta loca.

Bella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por quemar todas las invitaciones que le habían llegado esa semana, y la anterior, a los eventos sociales. Había vuelto a su rutina como siempre. Y no es que le molestase. Lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo por lo que no significaba un problema. No, el caso era que por más que intentaba concentrarse en algo, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

En que ya no podía separarse de él. Lo tenía todo el día en la mente y por si eso no fuese poco, confundía a algunas personas con el nombre de Edward. Confundir había sido perdonable; pero en ese momento, había llegado al tope cuando levantó la mirada del menú para la cena de los inversionistas, y se encontró con que el nombre de su esposo estaba escrito en el lugar en el que debía ir _crema de champiñones._ Y a favor de la verdad, Edward sabía mejor que cualquier crema de champiñones.

Se estaba volviendo una descarada de primera y eso no era lo peor, sino que le agradaba pensar de manera candente en su esposo.

Le agradaba pensar en sus brazos, en su pecho, en su abdomen y, luego más abajo, en su masculinidad… Bueno, seguro que se estaba volviendo una cínica. Que si Rosalie supiera donde habían ido a parar todos sus años de institutriz, pegaría el grito en el cielo.

—¿Señora?

Sí, seguro que Rosalie diría que era una mujer que estaba pasándose de la raya. Que era una de esas mujeres que en cuanto le abrían las puertas, salían despotricadas a vivir la vida.

—¿Señora?

Aunque por Edward valía la pena. ¡Caramba! Si es que lo había pintado desnudo hacía dos semanas. Confesaba que siempre había soñado con hacerlo, mas haberlo hecho realidad… De solo recordarlo, era perturbador. Tenía su imagen grabada en la memoria. Recordaba todo detalle.

—¿Señora?

Su cuerpo y la manera en que creció ante ella. Las mejillas se le calentaron de recordarlo. Absolutamente para su deleite.

De pronto, alguien carraspeó a un lado de ella, haciéndola dar un salto en su lugar.

—¡Por Dios, Mike! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —el mayordomo enarcó una ceja, sin descomponer su imperturbable actitud.

—Mil disculpas, señora, no era mi intención.

—Olvídalo, ¿necesitabas algo? —dijo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—La señora Esme está aquí, esperando en la sala.

Bella se levantó de golpe de la silla. Tan rápido que esta, se tambaleó y después cayó al suelo.

—Baja, dile que me de unos minutos para estar con ella en lo que guardo estos papeles.

Mike miró la lista que estaba sobre la mesa. La corta lista con el menú, y cuando llegó al nombre de Edward, le dedicó una mirada cómplice que le avergonzó por completo.

—Por supuesto, señora.

Cinco minutos después, Bella estaba entrando a la sala, donde Esme estaba mirando el cuadro de boda. El mismo que ahora adoraba ella. En cuanto la escuchó, se giró sonriente. Venía preciosa como siempre y su cabello castaño, recogido en un moño alto bien arreglado.

—Bella, cariño, siento mucho molestarte tan temprano —dijo tomándola de la mano, para después acomodarse en el mueble. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—No es nada, ¿quieres café, té?

—Un café está bien.

Bella se levantó de nuevo para ir a la cocina. Cuando volvió ya traía una bandeja con las tazas y unos cubitos de azúcar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Su suegra tomó una de las tazas y le dio un sorbito antes de decir:

—Bien, aunque me siento vieja. Tanto Carlisle como Edward, insisten en esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya les he dicho que no es necesario, pero ya sabes como son.

Pues claro que lo sabía. Llevaba escuchando a su suegro desde hacía un par de días hablar sobre el regalo que le tenía preparado a Esme. Así que estaba de más decir que la fiesta tendría que ser muy grande.

Asintió y dijo:

—No todos los días se cumple años, deberías estar feliz de la fiesta.

Bella levantó su taza y también le dio un sorbito. Le faltaba azúcar; pero ahora que lo probaba bien, no le agradaba nada. Es más, en ese mismo instante, declaraba que el café ya no le gustaba. Le daba asco.

—De eso mismo quería hablarte.

Dejó la taza en la mesita.

—No pretenderás que te ayude a convencerlos para que…

—No, no, mi intención es otra.

—No entiendo.

—Necesito un vestido para ese día. Me he vuelto loca comprando y nada me convence. Estoy segura que eres la adecuada para ayudarme.

—¿Yo? —preguntó escéptica. Su suegra asintió de nuevo—. Bueno, créeme que estaría encantada de ayudarte; pero desde ya, no esperes grandes resultados de mí. Todos mis vestidos se los debo al diseñador de imagen.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Esme, al tiempo que dejaba su taza en la mesita. A continuación, se puso de pie y tomó el bolso que había acomodado a un lado de ella—. Entonces, en marcha.

—¿Ahora? —dijo Bella, levantándose también.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. En realidad, la lista y todo lo necesario para surtirla. No le estaba yendo bien en esa tarea y… ¡caramba! ¿A quién quería engañar?, un poco de liberación le vendría bien y qué mejor que ir de compras.

—Ahora —sentenció su suegra.

Entonces, ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial.

El primer recorrido, fue hacia las tiendas de zapatos. Su suegra era una amante de los zapatos. Fanática, si Bella contaba todas las cajas que pensaba llevar. Y luego, la siguiente parada fueron los bolsos. Un centenar de bolsos. De diferentes colores y texturas.

—¿No se suponía que veníamos por un vestido? —inquirió Bella, después de entrar a la quinta tienda de bolsos. Esme estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que no la escuchó. Siguió caminando y tocando, metida en su propio mundo.

Al final, decidió que se llevaría solo uno. Cosa que era un gran reto para la compradora compulsiva que era Esme.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una hija para hacer este tipo de cosas —confesó su suegra, sin dejar de mirar las tiendas. Bella iba a lado de ella, pero se quedó atrás cuando la escuchó—. Siempre desee poder vestir a una niña. Comprarle muchos zapatos, vestidos. Peinarla, luego, cuando fuese más grande, pintarle las uñas, hacer todas las cosas que se hacen con las chicas. Ya sabes.

—Pero tuvo un hijo.

—Sí, un hijo al que adoro, aunque no le pueda poner falda o tutu —Bella evitó carcajear, al imaginarse a Edward con falda o pero aún, con un tutu. Esme se decidió a entrar a una boutique, antes de agregar: —No le digas que tuve ganas de ponerle falda.

—O tutu.

—Sí, también —inquirió sonriente Esme.

—Descuide, su secreto está a salvo conmigo —le guiño un ojo, mientras terminaban de entrar. Y eso fue su perdición. Estaba en el paraíso. Vestidos, todos ordenados y con diseños que la volvían loca. Bella quería probárselos todos.

Siempre había sido el diseñador que Edward había contratado al inicio del matrimonio, el que escogía qué debía ponerse, nunca había podido ir de compras como toda mujer. No se quejaba; pero ahora reconocía que extrañaba esas veces que Rosalie, la llevaba a reconocer los buenos estilos.

—Vamos, querida, cierra la boca —susurró Esme, inclinándose apenas para que solo ellas dos estuviesen enteradas.

—Lo siento, es que siempre escogen por mí.

—Lo sé.

Bella miró a su suegra. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras entraba por los pasillos para ver los vestidos.

Se dedicaron a probarse cuanto se les antojara. Hasta que el celular de Bella sonó y tuvo que salir de la boutique para responder la llamada.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —el corazón se le aceleró al instante. Era Edward. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no había visto quien marcaba.

—Haciendo unas pequeñas compras con tu madre.

—¿Con mi madre? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, eso dije.

—Que Dios nos asista —juró antes de empezar a reír—. Mi madre es… una exótica con las compras.

Bella levantó la cara hacia el interior de la tienda. Esme llevaba un par de vestido en la mano y caminaba hacia el vestidor.

—Así parece, tendré que estar un rato por acá. Te llamo cuando esté en casa.

—Yo estoy en casa. Vine a comer —si no hubiese escuchado el énfasis con el que dijo comer, no se hubiese dado cuenta de su picardía.

Así que sonrió y dijo:

—Tendrás que esperar.

—Esperaré.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó con voz coqueta.

—No, es una promesa.

A Bella se le formó un nudo en el vientre de la anticipación. Sino fuese porque había prometido esperar a su suegra, en ese instante se iba a casa.

Luego de colgar la llamada, miró su reloj antes de volver con Esme.

—Mira, pero si es la señora Cullen.

Bella se detuvo. A unos pasos de ella estaba Tanya, la miraba de pies a cabeza con esa sonrisa jactansiosa que tanto odiaba. Su cabello negro ondulado le caía a un lado de hombro y; aunque Bella quisiese negarlo, tenía que reconocer que era una mujer bellísima. El vestido rojo que llevaba, marcaba su cuerpo de una forma tan espectacular, que a Bella no le faltaron ganas de mirarse a ella misma de pies a cabeza para mirar su aspecto.

Antes de hacerlo, se recordó que ella también iba vestida con vestido y tacones, como la señora Cullen elegante y distinguida que debía ser.

—Tanya Denali, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

—Sí, una maravillosa coincidencia. Encontrar a la respetada señora Cullen, en un lugar como este. Pensé que todo lo que usabas era único.

—Y lo es, pero de vez en cuando hay que tratar de socializar con otras personas, como tú… ya sabes —respondió con el mismo tono despectivo que lo hizo Tanya.

—Como siempre, tan modesta —Bella sonrió. A pesar de que deseaba darse la media vuelta y largarse de ahí, no lo iba a hacer. No soportaba a esa mujer ni la manera en que la miraba, como si compartieran un secreto, el cual ella odiaba—, ¿y como está, Eddy?

—¿Eddy? —¿le estaba llamando Eddy a Edward? La cólera le subió a Bella por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, Edward, hace tanto tiempo que no va a visitarme. Desde que tiene que cumplir con la sociedad.

—Está bien, no entiendo por qué debería no estarlo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, yo me aseguraba de tratarlo bien y dejarlo satisfecho, que no sé si usted lo estará haciendo bien.

Y eso era el colmo. Bella quería sacarle los ojos a esa mujer. De verdad que lo haría. Lo haría, pero no en ese momento. No cuando estaba en juego, mucho más que el pasado licencioso de su esposo.

—Creo que su ausencia, le dirá lo que necesita saber —Tanya se puso seria de repente. Ahora era ella la que estaba enojada. Y más le valía, porque Bella tenía muchas cosas que decirle a esa mujer. Como que era una zorra y una furcia; pero una dama, jamás diría esas palabras. Y ella, era una dama.

—No nos hagamos las inocentes, señora Cullen. Edward está en su cama, solo porque necesita un hijo. Después de lo que esa absurda revista dijo, quedó más que claro que debía saltar a su cama.

—Lo que pase o deje de pasar con mi matrimonio no debería importarle —Bella dio un paso hacia adelante enfadada. Tanya hizo lo mismo.

—La verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que sucede con ese matrimonio, me preocupa Edward. Pobrecillo, todo lo que debe hacer para cumplir con la sociedad.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Bella sabía que Edward la había buscado por eso, por limpiar su nombre de la calumnia. Si la revista no hubiese publicado aquella nota, ellos seguirían como hace seis años. Claro que lo sabía, pero escucharlo de boca de esa mujer le dolía. Y mucho.

—Es no es asunto suyo.

—Y no me extrañaría —continuó Tanya, como si Bella no hubiese dicho nada—, que hubiese dinero de por medio. Edward siempre ha sabido cómo ganar, no le importa pasar por encima de alguien. Y yo que usted, tendría más cuidado.

—No le interesa —susurró.

—Al menos para conservar la dignidad. Ya bastante con tener que casarse como un producto de intercambio.

Eso fue como un golpe bajo para Bella. Tanya tenía razón, no había sido más que un producto de intercambio, pero ya no. Porque había decidido confiar en Edward y no pensaba titubear en ese momento.

Lo que ella sentía cuando le hacía el amor, era verdadero. Edward no podía estar fingiendo cuando la besaba o la tocaba. Era real. Lo sentía en el alma.

—Agradezco sus consejos, Tanya. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas importantes que atender.

Bella se dio la media vuelta y entró de nuevo a la boutique con el estómago revuelto de rabia, de coraje y de miedo, al mismo tiempo.

Su suegra venía saliendo del vestidor alisándose un vestido.

—¿Qué te parece? —Esme dio una vuelta. En cuanto regresó ante Bella, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal—, ¿sucede algo?

Ella negó.

—Le viene perfecto. Debería…

Entonces, Bella se contrajo por una arcada, y luego salió corriendo rumbo al baño.

Esme abrió los ojos sorprendida, por la repentina huida de Bella y cuando comprendió todo, se puso a gritar eufórica, mientras daba aplausos de felicidad. Podía ser que después de todo, sí sería abuela antes de lo previsto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Hola chicas, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza con el capítulo. Últimamente ando trabajando en algo importante y eso me ocupa muchísimo tiempo. De hecho, este capítulo lo tengo desde hace un par de días, pero como digo, las cosas no andan fáciles, se me complicó subirlo antes.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de él. Y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

sonia sandria

soledadcullen

Mary lozano

Yoliki

ELIZABETH

day

Guest

miop

helenagonzalez26-athos

shamyx

Jane Bells

sparcklecullen

LittleVampireSexy

L.U.D.C.E

janneth

wen liss

Shiio95

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!


End file.
